Oh,My Love
by Raven Gwyll Aimer
Summary: el,el tipico chico nerd,ella la mas popular, el, estupida, irevocable y enfermizamente enamorado de ella, pero ¿y bella?¿sabra Isabella Swan de la existencia de Edward Cullen?-yo no existo en su mundo,pero ella,ella ES mi mundo-personajes propiedad de S.M
1. Chapter 1

Edward p.o.v

¿Que se debe hacer cuando uno no es mas que un fantasma inexistente en la vida de la persona que precisamente mas amas?

Soy Edward Cullen, voy al instituto de Forks y estoy perdida y enfermizamente enamorado de Isabella Swan, o Bella, como ella prefiere que la llamen. Nunca eh hablado con ella en persona y dudo que ella siquiera sepa de mi existencia ¿ se preguntan por que? Bueno, por empezar por que ella es la chica mas popular del colegio y yo, yo pertenezco al grupo de los "inadaptados" como lo llaman sus amigos, soy el tipico chico nerd, con gafas, muchas buenas calificaciones y ningun amigo, mientras que ella es la chica que todos se detienen a mirar mientras camina por el pasillo, oh si, Bella es como una especie de divinidad para todas las personas de este colegio, hombres (que la miran llenos de lascivia) y mujeres llenas de envidia y admiración, no importa quienes sean, estudiantes o profesores, TODO EL MUNDO sabe quien es Isabella Swan, yo dudo que mi compañero de pupitre sepa mi nombre...

Somos total y completamente diferentes, me lo digo todos los dias, quiero aceptar esa realidad y seguir adelante, pero no puedo por que cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar pensar lo que daria por que ese angel fuese hecho a mi medida, todos los dias cargo con mi felicidad de saber que volvere a verla y el dolor de saber, que nunca sera para mi...


	2. Chapter 2

Bella p.o.v

Me desperte con una sonrisa boba adornando mi rostro, sacudi mi cabeza repetidas veces para borrar ese sueño ¿es que estaba loca? ¿era masoquista? Una vez mas habia soñado con EL, ese chico que vi el primer dia que llegue y no pude dejar de pensar en el y observarlo a urtadillas, pero el nunca me miraba, era como si yo no existiera, yo era muy popular, ¡que ironia! Tenia toda la atención de TODOS, excepto de la unica persona que deseaba que supiera que existo, el era...PERFECTO, cuando pregunte su nombre a Jessica, la chica que se sienta junto a mi en biología, ella se rio y dijo con esa voz tan irritantemente nasal "iuu, que importa, es solo un perdedor, un nerd, ¿para que saber su nombre?" Y luego se rio hipócritamente, pregunte a algunos mas pero nadie parecia saber su nombre y tampoco importarles, pero a mi si me importaba, todos los dias iba a la biblioteca y me sentaba en la mesa contigua a la de ese angel para poder mirarlo mientras el estudiaba, me sentia una acosadora o algo peor pero no podia evitarlo, el es alto, palido, delgado pero no en exceso, de anchas espaldas, de un cabello de una extraña tonalidad cobriza que siempre disciplina rigidamente con gel, sus labios rosados y finos resaltaban por su palidez pero lo mas alucinante es sin duda su mirada, sus ojos, siempre ocultos tras unas enormes gafas, son del verde jade mas hermoso que yo eh visto en mi vida, ademas el es tan inteligente, nunca levanta la mano en clase pero cuando le preguntan siempre tiene la respuesta correcta, ademas siempre lo veo en los pasillos leyendo algun libro para pasar el rato, y siempre son titulos interesantes, de Shakespeare, Austen o Bronte...

Sali de mi ensoñacion cuando escuche cerrarse la puerta de la calle, mi padre se habia ido a trabajar, claro, hoy podia quedarme hasta tarde a dormir ya que era sabado, pero tuve un ilógico deseo de salir por ahí, tal vez ir a La Push o algo asi, asi que me vesti y baje a tomar mi desayuno, luego tome mis llaves y fui hacia mi viejo monovolumen, mientras manejaba comenzo a lloviznar, eso hizo que cambiara de planes sobre ir a la playa, y pase de largo, pero mi camioneta comenzo a hacer ruidos extraños, hasta que todo quedo en silencio ¡el motor estaba muerto! Intente darle arranque una, dos, tres veces pero luego entendi, que ni toda mi cabezonería solucionaria el problema, baje del coche rogando por que alguien pasara por alli y asi me pidiera una grua, ya que me habia dejado el celular en mi casa para no tener a Charlie llamándome cada tres minutos ¡cuanto deseaba la llamada de Charlie ahora!, pronto escuche el suave ronroneo de un auto acercándose, lo primero que vislumbre, plateado.... me dio un vuelco al corazon...

Hola! Perdon por los caps tan cortos, pero es un... experimento, para ver que les parece, si les gusta lo sigo si no... ps nop, jeje. Es solo una idea tonta que me estaba rondando y no me dejaria en paz hasta que la presentara, bueno, ustedes diran.

Atte: Ovejitah06


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pov.

Me quede parada, viendo aquel volvo, tan conocido para mi, acercarse hacia donde estaba varada con mi auto, el coche freno frente a mi y bajo la ventanilla dejándome ver a... Alice Cullen, la desilusión me golpeo en la cara, muchas veces la habia visto hablando con EL, y ahora ¡tenia su auto! Eso, ¿ eso podria significar que...? ¿ellos estaban...saliendo? senti mi corazon quebrándose en un sonido casi audible, pero me obligue a recomponer mis musculos faciales en una sonrisa cortes, ella hablo primero

-hey!, Bella, ¿no? Estas bien? ¡estas empapada!

-estoy bien, mi camioneta se averio- dije esforzándome por sonreir y haciendo un gesto vago hacia mi monovolumen- me preguntaba si podrias llamarme una grua, me eh dejado el telefono en casa.

-ups- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- yo tambien, pero mi casa queda cerca, sube, puedes llamar desde alli

me debati internamente entre ir o no, no queria terminar llorando frente a ella, eso seria vergonzoso, pero en verdad necesitaba la ayuda, estaba segura que con la que caia nadie mas pasaria en un buen rato

-de cualquier modo, es mejor que quedarse aquí y coger una neumonía- dijo ella sonriendo ante mi notable lucha mental

-d-de acuerdo, gracias- sonrei a medias

ella parecia feliz de que hubiese aceptado, no entendi su comportamiento, pero parecia una buena chica, me abrio la puerta de copiloto, pero yo no subi

-que sucede?- pregunto alzando una ceja al verme inmóvil frente a la puerta

-voy a mojar todo el asiento- dije apenada

-no te preocupes- rio ella jalándome hacia adentro

yo entre y me sente, entonces me dedique a echarle mas sal a mi herida

-estas segura que tu novio no se enfadara por que le empape el coche?- intente deslizar una matiz de diversión en mi voz, pero estoy segura que falle miserablemente, espere que ella adjudicara el temblor en mi voz a el frio

para mi sorpresa ella empezo a reirse histericamente, yo la mire confundida

-este coche no es de mi novio- dijo ella entre risitas- es de mi hermano Edward, tal vez no lo conoces, no es muy notable, palido, de gafas ¿te suena?- pregunto mientras me miraba atenta, como esperando una reaccion

-si- dije intentando sonar casual, pero note que mi voz se habia agudizado un poco, por los nervios y la felicidad- si, me parece haber visto alguna vez a alguien con esas características en la bibliteca- _cuando lo estoy espiando y acosando en la biblioteca_ rectifique para mis adentros

-ese es- dijo ella sonriendo- siempre esta en la biblioteca.

-ya llegamos- anuncio

sali del auto al mismo tiempo que ella, Alice me invito a pasar y caminamos hasta la sala de estar, me dejo sentada en un sillon y dijo que iria por algo caliente para tomar, mientras miraba los pequeños y delicados adornos que estaban en el living, algo llamo mi atención, sobre un pequeño estante de madera caoba habia un retrato de un niño de piel palida, ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos, era tan tierno, me levante y me acerque para verlo mejor cuando escuche una voz tras de mi

-Alice ¿ya llegaste?- me di vuelta a toda velocidad, para encontrarme a Edward Cullen, el dueño de cada uno de mis pensamientos, al final del tramo de escaleras, llevaba solo unos jeans anchos y desgastados y se secaba el cabello con una toalla, me quede shockeada y senti la sangre amontonándose en mis mejillas, y vi que a el le pasaba lo mismo, justo en ese momento, Alice volvio

-prepare chocolate caliente...oh, veo que has conocido a mi hermano- dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa

dios, ya no tenia frio, tenia mucho mucho calor y las "mariposas Cullen" estaban de fiesta en mi estomago.

Continuara.....


	4. Chapter 4

Edward pov.

Me desperte tarde, habia tenido uno de esos maravillosos sueños que sabia que no se volverían realidad, y justamente por eso, mi subconsciente se aferraba a ellos con fuerza, disfrutándolos el máximo tiempo posible, en mi sueño me encontraba en el instituto, sentado solo, en mi clase de calculos, hasta ahí, todo normal, cuando la campana sonaba yo me dirigia hacia la puerta y alli fuera me esperaba Bella, en mi sueño, tambien podia reclamarla como mia, y sabia que solo en mis sueños y en mis divagaciones ella seria mi angel, soñar no cuesta nada, cada noche soñaba como seria sentir sus suaves labios contra los mios sentir el calor de sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas contra la palma de mis manos.

Suspire resignado a ser un idiota por seguir pensando esas cosas, cosas que eran demasiado irreales, que solo pasaban en las novelas y cuentos infantiles, donde la felicidad esta al alcance de un zapato de cristal y las princesas se enamoran de un tipo cualquiera.

Me levante de mi cama y fui directo a la ducha, la noche habia sido calurosa y el dia prometia serlo mas, me quite la ropa y me meti bajo la ducha, dejando que las gotas de agua fria recorrieran milimetro a milimetro mi piel mientras pensaba en ese sueño, en lo que daria por que fuese verdad y en la triste realidad, en la cual Bella era el centro de mi vida y yo, yo no existia en la suya. Termine de asearme y me vesti, hoy no habria nadie en mi casa y yo podria estar a mis anchas, no me puse la remera, solo los boxers y los pantalones y tome una toalla pequeña para secar mi cabello, estaba en ello cuando escuche la puerta de entrada, seguramente seria Alice, me dirigi hacia las escaleras para comprobar mi teoria aun con la toalla en mi cabeza al tiempo que pregunte en voz alta

-Alice ¿ya llegaste?-

pero cuando mire quien estaba en el living me encontre con dos pozos chocolates, profundos y calidos, muy distintos a los verdes de mi hermana, pude ver que sus ojos se movieron sobre mi y yo note la desnudez de mi torso, la observe bien y ella estaba furiosamente sonrojada, estaba muy avergonzado ¿la primera vez que me veia y tenia que hacer algo estupido?, antes de que ninguno pronunciara palabra mi hermana aparecio por la puerta que daba a la cocina diciendo

-prepare chocolate caliente...oh, veo que has conocido a mi hermano- dijo sonriendo y fingiendo inocencia, ugh, esa duendecillo del demonio, habia traido a Bella para que ella me conociera, y ahora miraba a Bella conteniendo la risa al verla tan roja como una manzana, yo me disculpe en un susurro y me precipite hacia mi habitación me vesti decentemente como deberia haber hecho en un principio si no fuese tan idiota y el destino tan cruel y me debati entre si debia bajar o no, pero mi "querida" hermanita me libero de la presion de elegir

-EDWARD!!!!- grito el pequeño demonio de tal manera que juro vi el cristal de mi ventana vibrar, sali de mi cuarto apurado y pare cuando llegue al comienzo de la escalera, desde alli pude ver a una muy avergonzada Bella decir mil y una vez "no es necesario" mientras mi hermana no le prestaba atención, como siempre solia hacer cada vez que alguien le llevaba la contraria, cuando me vio sonrio de manera maléfica y me dijo con una voz dulce que me alerto – ven Ed- ella NUNCA me llamaba Ed, yo odiaba ese estupido apodo aunque mas odiaba Eddie, como suele decirme Emmet, mi hermano mayor cuando desea molestarme, Alice se estaba aprovechando de que Bella estaba presente para fastidiarme por que sabia que yo no podia lanzar un juramento y hacer "una rabieta" como ella le llamaba en presencia de mi angel- _"tu angel?"_ pregunto burlona mi conciencia pero la mande a callar ¿siempre tenia que recordármelo?

-Podrias llevar a Bella a su casa? Tengo que ir a ver a mi Jazzy y no puedo llegar tarde- me dijo Alice poniendo su tipica cara de cachorrito, aunque era pura actuación ella sabnia que yo JAMAS perderia esta oportunidad, era la unica que sabia de el amor y la obsesion que despierta en mi Isabella Swan

-no es necesario, en verdad, puedo caminar- dijo Bella, nuevamente sonrojada

-por supuesto que no, ademas Edward no tiene nada que hacer, verdad?- dijo Allie

-no, claro que no- sonrei con nerviosismo

-bueno, todo claro, ya me voy, adios Eddie, adios Bella, presiento que seremos grandes amigas- dijo la pequeña Pixie a la que le debia el favor mas grande del mundo mientras se encaminaba rapidamente hacia la puerta y se marchaba sin dejar reponer nada a la pobre Bella que seguia pensando que demonios habia pasado alli, en su cara se podia ver el desconcierto, me aclare la garganta y ella me miro nuevamente mientras el rubor volvia a apoderarse de sus mejillas

-creo que aun no me eh presentado como se debe, soy Edward Cullen- dije tendiéndole mi mano

-se quien eres- dijo ella para luego sonrojarse aun mas y balbucear algunas incoherencias hasta articular- te..te eh...visto en la bi-biblioteca- agrego mientras levantaba su mano para alcanzar la mia, era penoso lo feliz que me hizo el simple hecho de que ella alguna vez me hubiera notado, pero todo pensamiento coherente desaparecio cuando su mano alcanzo la mia, miles de corrientes electricas corrieron por mi cuerpo, desde nuestras manos unidas dejándome una sensación calida, al parecer ella tambien lo sintio por que retiro su mano rapidamente, en ese mismo instante mi cuerpo se quejo por el abandono de aquella hermosa sensación- Bella Swan- dijo con un susurro apenas audible, yo sonrei ¿ de verdad creia que necesitaba presentarse?

-un gusto- dije cortésmente- ¿vamos?

La conduje afuera y alli a la puerta del copiloto de mi auto, donde espere a que entrase y luego la cerre, este pequeño gesto la hizo sonrojar y sonreir, me dio un pequeño "gracias" y yo no pude mas que devolverle la sonrisa estupidamente, me movi rapido, deseoso de estar junto a ella de nuevo, entrando asi al auto y poniéndome al volante.

Conduje hasta su casa, estuvimos en silencio todo el camino, pero no uno incomodo, en el estereo se reproducia la suave melodía de _claro de luna_ que hacia que el ambiente fuese tranquilo y relajado, hasta que llego el fin de nuestro viaje donde mi estomago se encargo de avergonzarme sonando fuertemente, puesto que no habia comido nada ya que acababa de levantarme y bañarme cuando paso todo, por supuesto, el sonido fue claro y evidente gracias al silencio que reinaba entre nosotros. Pude sentir como me estaba sonrojando, a mi lado Bella habia concentrado su atención en mi

-no has desayunado?- pregunto en un tono que no pude reconocer, sonaba casi paternalista- es la comida mas importante del dia, no puedes saltártela- oh, si era EL tono paternalista que ultilizaba mi padre, al ser el doctor, cuando me saltaba las comidas o no hacia alguna cosa que el tachaba de ineludible

-me acabo de levantar, me quede dormido y no tuve tiempo- conteste avergonzado, aun sin levantar la mirada

-oh, por mi culpa no has podido desayunar, lo siento mucho!- su voz sonaba tan culpable como si yo me fuese a morir por su culpa, eso me causo un poco de gracia y levante finalmente mi mirada para posarla en la de ella

-no es para tanto, Bella, no te preocupes- dije restándole importancia

-claro que es importante- rebatio ella- ummm...t-te parece si entras y...desayunas conmigo- pregunto algo timida mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban nuevamente.

Continuara.......


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward pov.**

**Siento que hoy la vida me sonrie, mi estomago, lejos de producirme una situación incomoda me dio la oportunidad de estar mas tiempo con Bella, acepte de inmediato su invitación y ella parecio ¿feliz?, bueno...tal vez aun este soñando.**

**Entramos a su casa, era pequeña y acogedora, y por lo que tenia entendido solo ella y su padre la habitaban, asi que me parecio educado preguntar por el**

**-y el jefe Swan?- dije educadamente mientras ella me señalaba una silla para que me sentase, cuando llegamos a la cocina.**

**-oh...el...el no esta, estamos solos- dijo terminando la oración casi en un susurro, y sonrojándose al instante.**

"_**solos? Solos solos? Edward. Cullen. No. Vayas. A. Hiperventilar. O. A. Hacer. Nada. Estupido."**_** Maldición, entrometida conciencia y entrometidas hormonas ¿quién las ha llamado al cuento?, observe como Bella se desplazaba por la cocina con gracia mientras preparaba el café para ambos cuando su mirada se centro en una lata de galletitas que estaba sobre uno de los estantes, dejando la taza ella se acerco e intento tomarlo pero sin éxito, ella no era demasiado alta, no tan baja como Alice pero tampoco alta, era...perfecta, bueno, en realidad ella era completamente perfecta para **_**mi, **_**me levante de mi lugar y camine hasta estar tras de ella**

**-dejame que te ayude con eso- dije suavemente, ella dio un saltito, no se habia dado cuenta de que me habia acercado, se sonrojo de una manera que yo no creia humanamente posible y asintió una sola vez antes de alejarse de mi, esto me entristecio, pero no dije nada ni lo demostre, tome la lata y se la di, mientras forzaba una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos**

**bella pov.**

**No me habia dado cuenta de cuando el se levanto y al sentirlo tan cerca, prácticamente susurrándome al oido, me estremeci internamente y rogue por que el no lo notara, su sola mirada me dejaba hipnotizada, pero su proximidad, era mas de lo que podia soportar, al menos no, sin sufrir una combustión espontanea, el tomo la lata de galletitas y me la tendio para que la tomara, al hacerlo el me sonrio, pero fue una sonrisa que no llego a sus bellos ojos, me pregunte que era lo que lo habia puesto asi, pero no queria parecer cotilla al preguntar asi que decidi dejarlo pasar aunque la curiosidad me carcomiera por dentro, tanto como el dolor, por que era muy claro para mi, su dolor era mi dolor.**

**Termine de llenar ambas tazas y las lleve a la mesa, dond el esperaba silenciosamente, en el mismo lugar donde le habia indicado que se sentara, luego traje la lata y la abri, dentro habia unas galletitas de almendras y chocolate que habia preparado la tarde anterior y aun no habia tenido oportunidad de probar, tome una, instándolo a el tambien a seguir mi ejemplo, el lo hizo y se la llevo a la boca, yo espere, fingiendo que tomaba café para ver su reaccion, el miro la galleta y luego me dijo**

**-estan deliciosas, ¿dónde las has comprado?**

**-um..yo...las eh hecho yo- dije avergonzada y feliz en partes iguales**

**edward pov.**

**Es que tenia que hacerlo TODO bien? No era posible que tuviese algun defectillo por ahí? NO, todo era jodidamente perfecto en ella, ¿cómo uno podia evitar enamorarse de alguien asi?**

**Ella entablo una conversación casual, muy impersonal, a la que yo conteste tambien, feliz de poder alargar nuestro encuentro y evitar el tedioso silencio que nos habia embargado hasta ahora, al poco tiempo la conversación derivo en gustos, libros, musica, donde nos sorprendimos al ver que coincidiamos en todos ellos, ella sonrio alegremente y mi corazon tartamudeo un poco para luego hallar un ritmo frenetico, luego de esta conversación que duro dos horas, si, no lo podiamos creer, hablamos dos horas sin notarlo, es que con ella la conversación venia por si sola sin necesidad de forzarla en lo mas minimo, ella recogio las tazas y las llevo al fregadero mientras yo pensaba que, tal vez, nuestra diferencia "social" solo era notada por mi, ella parecia estar feliz de tenerme cerca, y no le importaba si yo era un antisocial, un nerd o un inadaptado, como solian llamarme en el instituto, Bella era completamente diferente a todos ellos.**

**-edward- dijo mi angel, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- m-me...me gustaria que fuesemos amigos...**

**esa frase me mato, por que después de esta mañana lo unico claro que tenia era que nunca podria ser su amigo, por que el amor que tenia por ella, sencillamente nunca desapareceria, y decidi ser sincero, luego de esto no volveríamos a hablar, y estaba seguro de que ella no se burlaria de mi, como haria cualquier otra de las "populares" y ella tenia que saber la verdadera razon de mi rechazo**

**-no- dije con voz segura- no puedo ser tu amigo- mierda, esta vez la voz se me rompio, deformando un poco la palabra "amigo".**

**-te eh amado desde elprimer instante en el que te vi, no me desees tanto mal, no podia estar a tu lado teniendo que llamarte simplemente "amiga", eso es todo lo que tenia que decir, adios Bella.**

**Listo, lo dije, ella parecia en shock, no respondio nada a mi declaración y su silencio fue mas que suficiente, sali de la casa, y senti las lagrimas caer de mi ojos pero se confundieron rapidamente con las gotas de lluvia, camine hasta mi volvo, pero antes de entrar a el, senti que algo tibio y suave chocaba contra mi espalda**

**Bella pov.**

**-te eh amado desde elprimer instante en el que te vi, no me desees tanto mal, no podia estar a tu lado teniendo que llamarte simplemente "amiga", eso es todo lo que tenia que decir, adios Bella.**

"_**me ama, me ama y se va",**_**eso de desperto de mi ensueño, no, no podia dejar que se fuera sin antes saber mis sentimientos, corri hacia la puerta tropezando dos veces pero sin caer, sali fuera d ela casa y lo vi ya cerca de su auto, corri rapidamente hasta llegar cerca de el, donde tropece, pero no me importo, habia llegado choque contra su espalda y rapidamente encontre mi equilibrio, al sentir el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suyo el se dio la vuelta, el me miraba con tristeza y resignación, no sabia que decir, me acerque a el y decidi improvisar**

**-dward- sonrei nerviosamente- no se que decir, ah sido muy de repente-**

**-bella no tienes que decir nada yo-**

**-espera!, dejame terminar, no se como decir esto, asi que... voy a mostrártelo- dije nerviosa, medio confundida y medio agradecida por esta oportunidad**

**edward pov.**

**Me di vuelta al sentir el impacto de algo contra mi espalda y alli estaba ella, tan empapada como yo**

**-edward- dijo de repente, mientras sonreia nerviosamente, yo sabia lo que venia, el "rechazo amable" y no sabia si podria soportarlo, no queria romperme delante de ella y hacer, aun mas, el ridículo- no se que decir, ah sido muy de repente-**

**no la deje continuar, no queria escuchar el resto**

**-bella no tienes que decir nada yo- pero ella me corto de nuevo, esta vez decidi esperar, ella queria decirlo, muy bien, yo la escucharia aunque mi alma se desgarrase por su pronto rechazo que no se haria esperar**

**-espera!, dejame terminar, no se como decir esto, asi que... voy a mostrártelo- dijo nerviosa, al tiempo que sus dos pequeñas manos se posaban en mi pecho, yo estaba congelado ¿qué estaba haciendo? No reaccione sino hasta que senti sus suaves y dulces labios contra los mios, como siempre habia soñado, ella me estaba besando, cuando mi cerebro lo proceso, le devolvi el beso de la misma manera mientras mis brazos, por inercia se cerraron en torno a su pequeña cintura. Ella me estaba besando, y era un beso lleno de cariño, de pasión... de amor, era un beso portador de una promesa, la promesa que yo habia esperado y soñado pero que creia imposible.**

**Continuara............**

**Me eh puesto cursi lo se. No pude evitarlo! Espero que les guste nos vemos!! Bye!**

**Advertencia: el proximo cap es lemmon por eso esta historia esta calificada como rating:M**


	6. Chapter 6

Edward pov.

Bella fue aminorando la intensidad del beso, hasta que por fin nos separamos, ella me sonrio de esa manera que lograba que mi corazon se parase para recobrar luego una marcha frenetica, juro que este angel iba a lograr que enfermara del corazon si seguia haciendo eso, yo le sonrei de vuelta, mientras ella tomaba mi mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, eso me hizo sonreir tontamente de nuevo

-entremos- dijo MI Bella

corrimos de vuelta a su casa, yo no podia ver mucho, mis gafas se habian mojado y ahora todo en mi campo de vision estaba borroso, decidi quitármelas, ya que era lo mismo que no traerlas, llegamos a la casa y una vez dentro Bella empezo a reirse

-cogeremos una buena neumonía- dijo entre risitas tontas, que pronto me contagio a mi.

-la mejor neumonía de mi vida- declare mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un casto beso en los labios, pero al parecer eso fue insuficiente para ella, por que paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo hasta sus labios besándome con pasión, mis manos, como si tuviesen vida propia la sujetaron de la cintura con autoridad y confianza, que, ni de lejos yo tenia, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo, ella solto un suave gemido sin romper el beso, fue el sonido mas glorioso y excitante que habia oido en mi vida, estaba MUY excitado y era... notable, ella se separo de mi y yo queria morir, ¿se asustaria?,¿creeria que soy algun tipo de pervertido?, ella me sonrio, sus ojos, normalmente de un chocolate claro y dulce estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, yo simplemente no podia creer que ella me desease como yo a ella, de la misma manera, eso era... loco, e ilógico, pero contra todo pronostico ella tomo mi mano y tiro de mi escaleras arriba, mi cerebro estaba apagado, tenia tantos pensamientos como un objeto inanimado...o Emmet.

Me deje remolcar por Bella, ella me llevo al primer piso de su casa, y paro frente a una puerta, la entreabrió y se giro hacia mi para volver a besarme con pasión renovada, yo conteste con mas ímpetu del debido y menos experiencia de la que hubiese deseado, ella lo noto, y sonrio al apartarse, mirándome con ternura, me dio un pequeño empujoncito y yo termine sentado en una cama que no habia notado que estaba alli, ella se sento sobre mi a horcajadas y me beso brevemente, mis manos volvieron a viajar por su cuerpo, esta vez con mayor naturalidad, como si ese fuese su fin, ella noto mi renovada confianza y me sonrio animándome, meti mis manos por debajo de su remera azul completamente mojada, acariciando su cintura y su espalda baja al tiempo que repartia pequeños besos por su cuello, ella soltaba pequeños suspiros y sus manos, siguiendo el ejemplo de las mias entraron por debajo de mi camisa blanca, igual de mojada que su ropa, acariciando mi espalda y mi pecho, luche contra un gemido que intentaba escapar de mi labios pero todo mi esfuerzo fue inútil cuando ella movio sus caderas, rozando su sexo contra el mio, haciendome soltar un jadeo ahogado, aunque no fui el unico, ya que ella tampoco pudo suprimir sus gemidos del todo, ella no lo estaba poniendo facil

-bella-dije intentando mantener un poco de aire en mis pulmones- si no nos detenemos ahora, no creo poder hacerlo luego- mi voz sonaba grave a causa de mi severa excitación, pero aun estaba lo suficientemente "lucido" como para parar si ella lo deseaba

-no quiero que pares- susurro ella contra mi oido, provocando que me estremeciera- quiero ser tuya, Edward, completamente tuya-.

Ya no pude soportarlo mas me levante, tomándola en volandas a ella a la vez y la recoste adecuadamente en su cama para luego posicionarme sobre ella, comence a depositar suaves besos por su rostro, estaba bastante nervioso, nunca habia hecho esto antes, entonces ella comenzo a desprender los botones de mi camisa hasta retirarla por completo, dejando suaves caricias en mi pecho, mis hombros y mi espalda en el proceso, me relaje bajo su tacto, disfrutando de la sensación de electricidad que producia cada pequeño roce de su piel contra la mia, me separe un poco y retire su blusa, luego comence reparti besos por su vientre cuando Bella con un movimiento rapido se movio hasta quedar ella sobre mi, me beso con fiereza, con necesidad y yo le respondi mas que dispuesto, todas las inseguridades parecieron evaporarse de ambos, y alli estabamos, completamente mojados, semi desnudos y besándonos como si la vida se nos fuese en ello, ella bajo hasta mi cuello donde repartio besos y pequeñas mordidas alternadas, que lejos de producirme dolor solo aumentaron mi excitación hasta un punto casi insoportable, Bella parecio notarlo porque, sin dejar de besarme comenzo a desabrochar mis jeans, haciendo que todo el nerviosismo volviese, ella se dio cuenta de esto y me beso en los labios, un beso tranquilo, lleno de seguridad y paz, me relaje casi al instante, ella empujo mis pantalones junto con mis boxers y yo la ayude a retirarlos por completo, y volvimos a cambiar de posición, nuevamente ella estaba debajo de mi, su respiración estaba acelerada, en sus ojos pude ver deseo, pero tambien miedo

-es...es tu- primera vez?- pregunte inseguro, no queria ofenderla, ella se ruborizo y respondio suavemente

-si- el susurro fue casi imperceptible, yo sonrei feliz de ser el primero

-tambien es la mia- dije sinceramente, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ella sonrio

lo note- dijo divertida, yo sonrei en respuesta

deslice su falda, junto con sus braguitas hasta retiralas por completo, repeti la accion con el sujetador, quedando asi los dos en igualdad de condiciones, pude ver como se sonrojaba e intentaba cubrirse, la detuve antes de que lo hiciera

-no te cubras- suplique- eres perfecta-

ella me miro a los ojos, y alli parecio ver la sinceridad de mis palabras por que sonrio timidamente, luego su mirada se poso sobre su mesa de noche, estiro su brazo y tomo algo que estaba alli, y me lo tendio, sonrojándose de nuevo, observe el objeto y tambien me ruborice, quite el condon de su empaque y lo tome en mi mano, no supe cuando mis manos habian empezado a temblar, la pequeña mano de Bella lo tomo al ver mi indecisión, mi vergüenza fue mayor cuando ella comenzo a acomodarlo sobre la punta de mi miembro y lo deslizo, ella sonrio con comprensión ante mi shock inicial al no saber que hacer

-estas segura?- pregunte, buscando en sus ojos alguna señal de duda

-si, te quiero a ti, Edward, completamente- dijo muy segura de si misma, yo sonrei como un idiota, ella queria estar solo conmigo...

la bese suavemente mientras comenzaba a adentrarme en ella, estaba muy humeda, gemi su nombre mientras nos besábamos, en ese momento me tope con la barrera que demostraba su pureza, la atravese y limpie con mis labios las dos pequeñas lagrimas que brotaron de los ojos de mi angel, me quede alli, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi intrusión, luego de un tiempo ella movio sus caderas, dándome a entender que estaba lista, la embesti con cuidado, para luego acelerar el ritmo

-edward- gimio ella con fuerza, mientras sus paredes internas se contraian, ella habia alcanzado su orgasmo, la penetre tres veces mas hasta llegar a el mio propio.

Me recoste a un lado de ella en aquella angosta cama, ella se acurruco a mi lado mientras yo la abrazaba, atrayéndola hacia mi

-te amo- susurro, haciendome el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra

-no tanto como yo, angel- le respondi mientras besaba su cabeza

luego, ambos nos sumimos en la inconciencia. Desperte con el ruido de un auto aparcando y la puerta cerrandose, Bella tambien lo hizo, primero su rostro demostraba confusión, y luego, el mas absoluto panico.

-¡es Charlie!- dijo ella aterrada, y no era para menos, estaba seguro que si el jefe Swan me encontraba me llevaba al menos un par de tiros, aunque valdria la pena.

-bella, ¿dónde estas?- le escuchamos preguntar antes de oir los pasos de el padre de Bella subiendo la escalera..

continuara....

hola!!! Bueno,,,espero que les guste, estaba muy nerviosa al escribir esto, por que no se si les gustara, es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon, (como veran en mi perfil todos mis otros fanfiction son rating: K) asi que no tengo ni idea de cómo quedo si esta "bien" o "mal". Espero sus comentarios (se acepta de todo).

Atte. Ovejitah06


	7. Chapter 7

Bella pov.

Charlie estaba aquí, nos habiamos quedado dormidos, afuera, ya habia oscurecido

-vistete- susurre, escuchando en mi voz la histeria, Edward comezo a hacerlo ,a toda velocidad, igual que yo

-¿ y ahora que?- susurro el entre nervioso y divertido, aunque yo no le veia la gracia

-tumbate- dije señalando la cama- no te muevas, no hables, no respires, a menos que tengas la necesidad-.

-que planeas?- dijo casi partiéndose de risa, ya veriamos si le causaba gracia cuando mi padre lo saque a tiros en su bonito trasero.

-solo hazlo- le dije- yo me encargo del resto, el me hizo caso, y cerro los ojos, parecia inconciente y su natural palidez le daba mas realismo a su actuación

-papa!- grite, con voz temblorosa, habia tomado clases de actuación en Phoenix, no era muuy buena, pero serviria con Charlie- estoy en mi habitación!-

escuche como Charlie se acercaba, Edward levanto su cabeza para mirarme

-muerto!- susurre y el solto una risita pero hizo lo que le ordene al tiempo que sacudia su cabeza ante lo ilógico y surrealista de la situación

-que sucede Bella- dijo Charlie apareciendo por la puerta.

Me abalance sobre el temblando, como si me estuviese dando un ataque de nervios, Charlie devolvió mi abrazo pero se tenso al instante, segui su mirada y vi que ya habia notado a Edward, hora de el gran show de mi vida

-se cayo, papa- dije soltando un sollozo- vino a traerme unos libros que me deje en la biblioteca, se resbalo en la entrada

Charlie pico al instante, me alejo de el, y mas tranquilo, diria casi feliz de la explicación se acerco el

-le di unos calmantes para el dolor- procedi con mi actuación, siempre manteniendo mi tono disgustado y culpable, algo tembloroso, como si estuviera por echarme a llorar- ahora esta dormido, intente llamar a su casa, pero nadie ha atendido-.

-quienes son sus padres?- dijo Charlie con renovado interes, y algo de sospecha, tendría que mejorar un poco mi actuación- es Cullen, lo veo a veces en la biblioteca, pero nunca habiamos hablado, su padre es el Dr. Cullen- sabia que eso apaciguaria a mi padre, era un "desconocido" para mi y su padre era uno de los hombres que mas parecia respetar el, y tuve razon, casi al instante mi padre lo vio con otros ojos, Edward, parecio querer reirse, pero mi padre no estaba mirando, oculto la risa tras un gemidito lastimero, me encargaria luego de patearlo a muerte por "casi" echarlo a perder, mi padre se lo trago todo, y lo miro con preocupación- papa, ¿me traerias algo de hielo para su pierna? Por si despierta, mientras tanto intentare localizar a su hermana de nuevo, su padre debe estar de guardia o algo- Charlie asintió y salio del cuarto, cuando escuchamos sus pasos bajando la escalera Edward abrio los ojos y solto una risita, yo lo mire con el seño fruncido pero no tarde en sonreírle, en verdad esto era lo mas loco y arriesgado que hice en mi vida, pero era divertido

-rapido, dame el numero de tu hermana- dije, el sonrio y me lo dicto, luego escuchamos los pasos de Charlie en la escalera y Edward volvió a su postura para continuar la actuación, cuando Charlie entro, vio a Edward, aun "inconciente" y yo "buscando" el numero de Alice en una agenda

-lo encontre!- dije, fingiendo alivio- le mandare un sms, para no interrumpir si esta haciendo algo importante- escribi a toda velocidad:

Alice, soy Bella, S.O.S tu hermano corre riesgo de muerte y/o castración en manos del jefe Swan. Historia oficial: vino a dejarme unos libros, se cayo, esta inconciente. Se una hermana preocupada y ven a rescatar a Edward HELP!.

Parecia muy deseperada, no? Es que ESTABA DESESPERADA!!!, no pasaron diez minutos y Alice estaba en mi casa, Charlie fue a abrirle quedándose abajo, mientras, ella subio a mi habitación

-Alice al rescate- dijo bajito mientras abria la puerta para encontrar a Edward desternillándose de risa en silencio y yo riendo tambien- oh, hermanito, fue muy fuerte la caida? Estaba tan preocupada!- dijo su hermana, burlona, nosotros sonreímos apenados

-gracias por venir, Alice- dije sonriéndole con verdadera apreciación.

-de nada, cuñadita- senti como me sonroje al instante- te dije que seriamos grandes amigas!- sonrio ella, feliz.

Mi padre estaba volviendo, por lo que las dos tomamos, una de cada lado a Edward, pasando sus brazos por sobre nuestros hombros, el abrio los ojos a medias, como si estuviese apenas despierto, el fingia estar sujeto por nosotras, pero en realidad no cargábamos casi peso, mi padre nos vio y corrio a ayudar a Alice que se veia especialmente pequeña y frágil como para cargar el peso de su hermano, Alice le cedio su lugar y Edward apoyo todo su peso en Charlie, que de inmediato miro sorprendido a Alice, que hace momentos ocupaba su lugar, entre el y yo lo bajamos por las escaleras, con unas cuantas bromas de parte de Alice a costa de Edward, lo llevamos al coche de ella y mi padre se ofrecio a seguirlos con el volvo, Alice dijo que preferia que yo lo llevase mañana en la mañana, ya que el camino hacia su casa era bastante oscuro por la noche y no queria que Charlie se perdiera, el acepto sin poner trabas y yo prometi que mañana iria por la tarde a llevarle la tarea a Edward y a explicarle los temas, dando como excusa lo "terriblemente culpable que me sentia de lo sucedido" Alice me lo agradecio y se fue.

Todo habia salido genial, me sentia mal por haberle mentido a Charlie, nunca lo habia hecho pero esta vez era necesario, y sabia que mañana veria a Edward en el instituto y ademas tendría toda la tarde para pasarla con el, sonrei feliz ante la perspectiva del dia siguiente y me retire a mi habitación, no queria dormir, no tenia sueño, ademas no queria arriesgarme. Si cerraba los ojos, podria despertar notando que todo fue un sueño, uno maravilloso, donde por fin yo estaba con el dueño de mi alma...

Continuara...

Bien? Mal? Muy mal? Aburrido? Divertido? Dejen sus opiniones! Acepto de todo! (tranqui con los tomates eh!) xD

Gracias por leer!

Besotes!!!

Atte.

Ovejitah06


	8. Chapter 8

Edward pov.

Una vez comenzamos a perdernos en la carretera, no pude soportarlo mas, estalle en carcajadas, Alice intento mantener la compostura pero luego rio conmigo

-vaya, fue como una de esas películas de rescate bizarras- dijo mi hermanita entre risas.

Yo solo asenti y me fui calmando, cuando paramos de reir ambos, Alice me miro, saque mis gafas de mi bolsillo trasero y me las coloque (recuerden que se las habia quitado cuando se mojaron y bueno... luego estuvo muy ocupado como para ponérselas de nuevo xD), ella me miraba con picardia, me pico las costillas mientras devolvia la vista al frente

-y? Que sucedió?- dijo ella sonriendo con satisfacción y burla entremezcladas, yo solo sonrei ampliamente

-me ama, me dijo que me ama, imposiblemente me quiere tanto como yo a ella-

-lo sabia, te lo dije, debias arriesgarte, ¿pero cuando me haces caso?- dijo ella feliz, tambien- estoy muy feliz por ti, hermanito, pero... supongo que no estuvieron declarándose su amor durante seis horas, no?- dijo ella volviendo a picarme

yo me sonroje y ella solto una risotada, pero decidio cambiar de tema, se lo agradeci internamente

-mañana la veras de nuevo, y tendras toda la tarde para pasar con tu novia, AWW- dijo ella poniendo ojitos soñadores en son de burla, pero al verme fruncir el seño me miro preocupada- ¿dije algo malo?- pregunto

-no...es solo que, no es mi novia, es decir, no se lo he preguntado- ella se rio y yo la mire molesto, ella lo noto y paro casi al instante

-edward, si sucedió como me lo contaste y la palabra amor estuvo involucrada cero que esta muy claro, no es como si solo se hubiesen dicho que se gustan o se atraen, decirse un "te amo" lo deja mas que claro, perocreo que de todas formas deberias preguntárselo mañana de camino al instituto, para oficializar- termino ella sonriendo, pude verlo desde su punto de vista y supe que ella tenia razon, sonrei feliz de que asi fuese, llegamos a casa y Alice se encargo de gritar lo sucedido, bueno, evitando el detalle del tiempo, gracias a dios y les dijo a mis padres y a Emmet que yo tenia como novia nada mas y a nada menos que Isabella Swan, Emmet se negaba a creerlo, parecia que habia entrado en shock y después empezo a reirse a carcajadas, luego vio la mirada de rencor por parte de Alice y de reprobación por parte de nuestros padres y se detuvo y susurro un leve "lo siento", pense, con tristeza, que esa seria la reaccion de todos, yo desentonaba totalmente al lado de mi todavía no oficial novia, sonrei a todos, con menos felicidad que antes y me fui a mi habitación, antes de dormirme rememore la suave caricia de los labios de Bella contra los mios, tenia miedo, miedo de que ella se arrepintiese de lo sucedido, lleno de inseguridades me deje llevar por un sueño inquieto, lleno de pesadillas donde mi angel se alejaba de mi, pero eso nunca sucedió, me desperte con el conocido sonido de mi volvo y entonces salte de la cama, mire mi reloj, ¡me habia quedado dormido!, para mi desgracia Emmet no, porque escuche su potente voz gritar con fuerza "¡¡¡CUÑADITA!!! Tengo nueva hermana!!!" y la risa musical de mi hermana acompañándolo, queria matarme, que se abriera un hoyo en mi habitación y me tragase, Emmet no perderia la oportunidad de avergonzarme, con esa idea me vesti a toda velocidad y baje a trompicones la escalera, cuando llegue a la puerta, de nuevo desee ese hoyo, Emmet, abrazaba a Bella con uno de sus tipicos abrazos de oso y fingia llorar mientras gritaba "oh, mi Eddie a crecido tanto!!! Te lo encargo, cuidalo! El siempre sera mi pequeño!" oh, si mi hermano SABIA como avergonzarme, Bella se veia incomoda, estaba sonrojada y respondia torpemente el abrazo de mi hermano, fui a socorrerla intentando no pensar en lo que habia escuchado

-sueltala, Emmet, la asfixias- le dije enojado, Emmet se alejo y canturreo un "buenos dias, Eddie" y no pude decir nada, solo fulminarlo con la mirada, voltee a ver a Bella con expresión de suplica- siento todo esto- dije avergonzado, ella sonrio angelicalmente, como solo ella sabe hacer y se acerco mientras murmuraba un suave "no importa" y me dio un casto beso en los labios, luego se alejo y me dijo "buenos dias", yo sonrei como un idiota y se me olvido todo el enojo y las ansias de descuatizar a Emmet- buenos dias- le devolvi en respuesta, un poco tarde

-por favor la proxima vez no lo canses tanto si al otro dia tenemos instituto, mira! Se quedo dormido, ¿ya se recupero Eddie Junior?- dijo Emmet, y mis pensamientos asesino volvieron, Bella se sonrojo violentamente, por lo que decidi abrazarla por la cintura y no ir a matar a Emmet

-este es Emmet, mi hermano mayor- le dije a Bella, ella lo miro, al ser incluso mas baja que yo tenia que mirar muy par arriba para mirar a Emmet, aunque no tanto como Alice

-un gusto, como dijo Eddie, me llamo Emmet y soy el mas sexy de los hermanos Cullen- dijo intentando sonar serio mientras le tendia la mano a Bella, ella se rio y tendio su mano igualmente para estrechar la de Emmet- es un placer, Bella Swan- contesto ella- y respecto a lo ultimo, lo siento, pero discrepo-le contesto, levantando el menton entre orgullosa y desafiante mientras afianzaba su abrazo alrededor de mi cintura, una faceta que no conocia de ella pero que me parecio terriblemente atrayente, Emmet sonrio divertido de que lo haya retado

-me encanta mi nueva hermanita!- confeso al fin y rio. Luego cada uno se fue por su lado, Emmet fue a por Rosalie en su jeep, Rosalie es su novia, pertenece al grupo de los chicos populares del cual Bella parece ser el "modelo a seguir" aunque ella no parece notarlo, la ven como si fuese su lider o algo asi, Rose es físicamente como una barbie, pero su personalidad feroz, mantiene a todos los hombres lejos, excepto a Emmet, que, por alguna razon logra soportar el pesimo carácter de ella, creo que se complementan y Alice se quedo esperando alli, ya que su "Jazz", su novio, Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, vendría a buscarla hoy, de modo que Bella y yo nos fuimos solos en mi auto. Ni bien subimos me empce a senti nervioso, debia "hacerlo oficial" como lo habia llamado Alice, pero no sabia como empezar, asi que decidi ir directo al punto

-bella, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dije parando el cohe a unas cinco cuadras del instituto

-sucede algo malo?- respondio ella, preocupada por mi seriedad

-no, no es nada malo- dije intentando sonreir-uf.. esto es difícil, asi que solo lo dire, bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?-.

ella me sonrio de la manera mas hermosa que vi nunca y acerco sus labios a los mios besándome suavemente para luego separarse, dejándome deseoso de mas

-no hay nada que desee mas en el mundo- susurro ella sonrojándose tiernamente, yo sonrei encantado por su respuesta y acune su rostro con una de mis manos, ella cerro los ojos y suspiro feliz, apretando su mejillas contra mi palma, era una vision encantadora y no pude resistirme, me acerque a ella y tome posesion de sus labios una vez mas antes de manejar el tramo que faltaba para llegar a nuestro destino, con una sonrisa en mis labios y su mano sobre la mia...

continuara...

gracias por los reviews del cap anterior! Feliz año nuevo para todos ustedes también, y bue... si tengo faltas perdon, lo escribi a las apuradas en medio de la fiesta, espero que les guste!!!

Besos!!!

Atte.

Ovejitah06


	9. Chapter 9

Bella pov.

Mantuve una enorme sonrisa en el rostro todo el camino, ahora era oficial, eramos novios, wow, sonaba tan bien, sonrei mas ampliamente, la mano de Edward se tenso cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto, sabia que estaba nervioso por como nos verian, yo tambien lo estaba, pero no mucho, a decir verdad, ya que nunca me gusto ser el centro de atención y nunca pedi ser popular, no me interesaba lo que los demas pensasen de nosotros.

Al llegar Edward bajo rapidamente y me abrio la puerta de copiloto, yo le sonrei, algo avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato es que ¿han visto alguna vez a un chico ser tan tierno, caballeroso y educado? Yo no, nunca me he cruzado con uno antes, Edward parece ser de una especie ya extinta y agradecia a dios que el ultimo en su clase fuera MIO. Me tendio su mano, ayudándome a bajar y luego cerro la puerta, todos los ojos del instituto estaban en nosotros, algunos con burla, otros con enojo, envidia, diversión o asco, TODOS nos veian de "alguna manera", Edward bajo la cabeza, avergonzado, aproveche que su mano nunca abandono la mia para entrelazar nuestros dedos, este gesto le sorprendio, y me miro nuevamente, pude ver en sus ojos que el esperaba que yo me arrepintiese o me alejase de el repentinamente, le sonrei para reafirmarle que alli estaria y el me devolvió la sonrisa, comenzamos a caminar cuando Mike Newton y Tyler... bueno no recuerdo su apellido, en fin IDIOTA1 e IDIOTA 2, respectivamente, se pararon frente a nosotros cortándonos el paso, y todos se acercaron a escuchar, vi como Edward desviaba la mirada de ellos rapidamente, inseguro al instante, asi que yo tendría valor por los dos, levante mi barbilla y los mire desafiante, ellos no me intimidaban

-bella, cariño, ¿has perdido alguna apuesta?- pregunto Mike con una sonrisa flirtuosa dirigida a mi y una mirada despectiva, como si mirase una cucaracha a Edward, eso me enfurecio.

-no, y no se por que lo preguntas- dije secamente, fulminándolo con la mirada

-es que cariño, no hay otra forma de que estes tomando de la mano a...a esta cosa- dijo lo ultimo con asco, dándole una mirada de arriba abajo, todos rieron y senti como la presion de la mano de Edward contra la mia se desvanecia un poco, asi que reafirme mi agarre pero no lo mire, estaba cansada, harta de esos idiotas que se creian superiores y tambien harta de la poca autoestima de mi novio que bajaba la cabeza como si ellos tuviesen razon, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que el valia mas que todos los chicos de este colegio juntos?.- mientras tienes muchas mejores opciones- termino por decir IDIOTA1, refiriéndose a el y a Tyler, rapidamente se me revolvió el estomago

-oh, tienes razon- dije con voz dulce, consiguiendo que la sonrisa de ambos se ensanchara en victoria, y el agarre de Edward se debilitara una vez mas- debere pensármelo mejor um... haber, ¿dos idiotas buenos para nada egomaniacos o mi perfecto novio que esta tomando mi mano en este momento? Uff.. debereis darme mas tiempo, es una difícil decisión- dije, dejando que el sarcasmo fluyera denso, muchos empezaron a reirse, entre ellos encontre a chicos que no eran populares y eran amigos mios, estaban Angela, una agradable chica que conoci en gimnasia el primer dia y Ben, su novio, un chico agradable pero bastante extraño que se la pasaba hablando de videojuegos, películas o animación japones, pero era agradable y sincero, las sonrisas de Mike y Tyler desaparecieron totalmente mientras senti el cuerpo de Edward temblar, intentando contener la risa, escuche una risa estridente procedente de atrás mio, la identifique como la de Emmet, pero no tuve tiempo de girarme a comprobarlo por que Mike me hablo de nuevo, esta vez completamente serio, furioso

-isabella, ¿sabes cual es tu problema? No sabes lo que es un hombre de verdad, pero yo voy a demostrártelo- antes de que reaccionase el me habia tomado por mi brazo libre rudamente atrayéndome hacia el mismo, yo no reaccione, pero Edward si, le asesto a Mike un puñetazo en la nariz provocando que este me soltase, llevándose la mano a su ahora ensangrentada nariz, Tyler intento ir contra Edward pero termino levantado en el aire para luego ser lanzado contra la pared por Emmet, que parecia muy entusiasta a participar en una pelea, Mike, como el cobarde que es salio corriendo con sus dos manos cubriendo su nariz, el hermano de Edward se irguio amenazante y la multitud se disperso rapidamente, temerosa, cuando todos se fueron Emmet sonrio infantilmente de nuevo, como lo hacia hoy en la mañana, y levanto su enorme puño esperando que Edward chocase el suyo y asi lo hizo el.

-bueno, fue mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo mi novio, sonriente mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y besaba mi mejilla, yo lo mire incrédula

-te esperabas algo peor que esto?-dije horrorizada- a que fue un comienzo del dia genial- dije sarcástica.

-sip- dijo el besando, esta vez mis labios

-haber, y por que según tu es el dia perfecto?- dije escéptica

-podria haber sido peor- susurro el en mi oido- pero no paso, tu aun estas a mi lado.

Tenia ganas de llorar, ¿cómo podia ser tan tierno y dulce? Deberia ser ilegal ser tan perfecto

-para siempre- le asegure solemnemente, y vi como sus ojos brillaban de emocion al oir mis palabras, pego sus labios a los mios en un beso mas pasionado

-AWWW- escuche tras de nosotros, nos separamos y notamos recien que, aparte de Emmet, estaba Alice con un chico llamado Jasper, lo vi algunas veces en la biblioteca, durante mi "espionaje", parecia un chico tranquilo, nunca lo habia visto mosqueado por nada, y una chica que era abrazada por Emmet, la reconoci como Rosalie, una de las chicas que pertenecían a lo que todos llamaban "mi grupo", la verdad no se cuando abri las inscripciones para mi propio club, tal vez soy sonámbula, solo asi habria hecho algo tan estúpido, pero ella no me caia mal de todos modos, ella nunca estaba de acuerdo con Tanya o con Lauren, las dos arpias mas grandes que habia visto en mi vida.

Nos sonrojamos al instante, no los habiamos notado, tan encerrados como estabamos en nuestra propia burbuja personal, ellos sonreían, divertidos de nuestra repentina timidez. Por suerte sono el timbre que indicaba que ya tendríamos que estar en clase, corrimos hacia nuestras asignaturas y cuando Edward iba a tomar el corredor contrario al mio Alice lo atajo

-a donde crees que vas?- le dijo fingiendo enojo

-a mi clase- dijo el extrañado por la conducta de su extraña hermana

-tus clases son con Bella, como no parecias capaz de hacerlo tu, ayer llame al colegio y cambie tus horarios

-eres la mejor hermana del mundo- dijo Edward exagerando sus movimientos para demostrar su "apreciación" hacia su hermana.

todos nos reimos por que era muy gracioso verlos, parecia que todos los hermanos Cullen eran igual de graciosos, Edward tomo mi mano, me sorprendio, por que hasta ahora yo siempre habia tenido que tomar la iniciativa, sonrei, feliz de que el lo hubiese hecho esta vez y corrimos hasta nuestra clase, cuando entramos el profesor de literatura recitaba mi parte favorita de Romeo y Julieta con tanta emocion como Hitler hablaria de la paz mundial, nos lanzo una mirada asesina pero no interrumpió su tediosa y monocorde lectura, nos apresuramos a sentarnos en un banco que se encontraba vacio, al fondo del salon, muy distinto de mi lugar delante de todo, que compartia con Jessica y hoy habia pasado sin mirar, toda la hora fue... interesante, todos nos miraban y cuchicheaban, incluso el profesor me miraba, sorprendido tanto de mi cambio de lugar tanto como de mi cambio de compañía, asi pasaron todas las clases, todos nos miraban y cuchicheaban, tuvimos geografia con Mike Newton que nos miraba con odio y nosotros solo reiamos, verlo le trajo recuerdos a Edward, recuerdos que yo hubiese preferido que olvidase

-asi que...-empezo sonriendo divertido, dios, amaba esa sonrisa torcida, ¿es que no sabia que eso era jodidamente sexy?, me mordi el labio, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen sus labios y su jodidamente-sexy-sonrisa-torcida

-asi que que?- le espete yo, el rio y se acerco a mi oido, haciendome estremecer

-asi que, tu perfecto novio uh?- dijo el mientras me daba un pequeño beso en mi cuello y se retiraba mirándome malicioso, esperando que dijera algo en mi defensa, se lo estaba pasando en grande, yo me sonroje furiosamente y desvie mi mirada, alzando mi cabeza de manera casi instintiva

-bueno, era la verdad- dije bajo mi respiración, pero el lo escucho, de alguna forma, y se rio en silencio

-ay, mi amor, dijo suspirando y dándome un beso rapido mientras el profesor no nos miraba- desde ayer a hoy mi ego a aumentado diez veces su tamaño normal.

Yo solo sonrei estupidizada temporalmente por la gloriosa imagen de el sonriendo de esa manera, mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera antinatural, nunca brillaban asi cuando lo veia en la biblioteca, y yo me sentia feliz de causar ese efecto en el.

La clase termino y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la cafeteria, ibamos cogidos de la mano, pero cuando entramos el solto mi mano y me miro, nervioso

-supongo que querras sentarte en tu mesa- dijo haciendo una seña con su cabeza hacia la mesa que solia ocupar, que ya estaba llena de los chicos populares del colegio, yo sabia que el y sus hermanos se sentaban en la otra punta, donde se sentaban, por ejemplo, Angela con el club de fotografia, los del club de ajedrez, bueno, los denominados freaks, Rosalie siempre solia ignorar a Emmet durante el horario de clase y se sentaba en la mesa "popular" junto conmigo, nunca hubiese pensado que era novia de el hermano de Edward

-dios, Edward ¿aun crees que me importa mas la estupida popularidad que tu?- dije algo mosqueada ya por su falta de autoestima y decisión- creo que te he dejado claro que no me importa nada mas que permanecer a tu lado, no importa donde sea eso, mientras estes tu, me basta.- dije suavizando mi voz, hasta volverla dulce, al final de mi discurso, el sonrio y tomo mi mano de nuevo, al tiempo que asentia y nos dirigíamos juntos a recoger nuestro almuerzo.

Caminabamos con nuestras bandejas, tendríamos que pasar por enfrente de la mesa popular para ir con los hermanos Cullen que ya nos esperaban alla, al vernos caminar hacia ellos, todos se quedaron mirándonos incrédulos, Tanya, venia tras de nosotros con su propia bandeja y se adelanto poniéndose delante nuestro sin dejarnos avanzar

-isabella, te respetamos y admiramos muchísimo, pero no vamos a consentir en que sientes a este perdedor con nosotros- dijo con su horrible voz nasal, yo sonrei falsamente

-oh, Tanya no te preocupes, dios! Esa blusa es divina! Debe de combinar con todo no?- dije esperando a que bajara la guardia, cosa que sucedió rapidamente ante un alago por mi parte

-si, supongo que si- dijo orgullosa de ella misma, alli, golpee su fuente desde abajo, haciendo que su ensalada y su jugo de naranja cayeran en su bonita blusa blanca

-sip, tenia razon, combina con todo- dije riéndome, ella me miro con furia- ¿quién es la perdedora aquí?- dije airadamente antes de quitarla del camino, Edward intentaba con fuerzas no sonreir, pero fallaba miserablemente, esta vez el no habia mostrado ningun signo de inseguridad, lo que me hizo muy feliz por que significaba que ahora confiaba en mi, todos en esa mesa aun me seguían mirando, ahora con sus bocas abiertas, desde alli se podia escuchar las carcajadas de Emmet y Alice, y me sorprendi al ver a Rosalie, aun en la mesa de los populares, riéndose. Todos la miraron enojados y ella se puso de pie, tomando su bandeja y me sonrio, le devolvi la sonrisa y ella camino hasta quedar a nuestro lado

-no os preocupeis, no quiero indigestarme, ni de coña comeria con ustedes- dije para que luego los tres nos dirigiéramos a nuestra mesa

-espero nunca estar en el bando contrario- dijo mi novio aun divertido, al tiempo que me besaba, todos los demas asintieron y yo me rei

-nunca lo estaran chicos- les sonrei con apreciación.

-menos mal, no soportaria que asesinaras a alguno de mis bebes- dijo Alice escandalizada mientras señalaba su blusa, todos reimos. Nunca me habia sentido tan bien, ellos estaban ahí, conmigo, no por que era popular sino por que en verdad me apreciaban a mi, y Rosalie, ella siempre habia querido ser popular, pero renuncio a eso por Emmet y por nosotros, tenia la sensación de que seriamos grandes amigas ahora.

-seremos un gran equipo, hermanita- dijo Emmet, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras levantaba su enorme puño para que yo chocara el mio contra el suyo, lo hice y sonrei con timidez, me gustaba que me llamara hermanita, siempre quise un hermano mayor, el que soñaba no era nada parecido a Emmet, pero no estaba decepcionada...

continuara!

Feliz año nuevo!!!

Gracias por leer mis historias durante todo el año anterior, por todos los reviews y todos los consejos y criticas constructivas. Espero que este año sea igual de divertido y especial que este con vuestra compañía.


	10. Chapter 10

Emmet pov.

Alice y yo esperábamos a que nuestro hermano y Bella viniesen con nosotros, vimos que Edward dudaba que Bella fuese a venir con el, pero nosotros no lo haciamos, esta mañana cuando la vi, supe que ella en verdad ama a mi hermanito, estoy muy feliz por ello, Ed nunca fue alguien que resaltara, no es un tio feo, pero el no ayuda a su propia imagen y siempre intenta pasar desapercibido, por esto nunca tuvo amigos, solo se junta con nosotros y no mucho tampoco, al menos no durante el tiempo que estamos en el instituto, pero hoy, hoy lo vimos distinto, el cambio fue enorme, aunque el no lo haya notado, la naturalidad con la que hablo con nosotros y bromeo con Alice, no fue a lo que normalmente estamos acostumbrados, supongo que hoy tambien esperábamos ver al Edward solitario y taciturno de siempre, pero me alegra haberme equivocado.

Vimos a una de las zorras que se sientan en la misma mesa que mi Rose pararse delante de ellos impidiéndoles el paso, luego la vimos sonreir, feliz por algo que Bella dijo y todo sucedió muy rapido, lo proximo que supimos fue que la chica tenia su blusa llena de ensalada y jugo y miraba furiosamente a Bella, toda la cafeteria quedo en silencio, asi que pudimos escuchar cuando Bella le dijo sonriendo, con burla "¿quien es la perdedora aquí?" Alice y yo no pudimos aguantar mas y comenzamos a reir a carcajadas, vimos que algunos chicos tambien rieron pero intentando llamar menos la atención, lo que me dejo en shock fue ver a Rosalie, riendo tambien, en la mesa de los populares, todos los chicos de alli la fulminaron con la mirada, mis manos se cerraron en puños, deseosas de enseñarle modales a esos si llegaban a hacerle algo a mi novia, para mi sopresa y la de todo el mundo Rose se levanto tomando su bandeja y se encamino hacia Bella, sonriéndole, mi hermanita les dijo algo mas que no llegue a escuchar, pero al parecer Alice si, por que solto una risita, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar ellos ya se acercaban a nosotros.

Almorzamos entre tonterías y risas y llego la hora de volver a clase, por suerte solo faltaban dos y todos podriamos irnos, las clases pasaron rapidamente pero cuando doblaba el pasillo para ir hacia el aparcamiento me encontre con una imagen inesperada

Bella pov.

Las siguiente dos clases fueron iguales a las anteriores con la excepcion de que ni Mike ni Tyler aparecieron, pero no le tome importancia, el profesor parecia cansado y nos dejo salir diez minutos antes.

Edward y yo nos dirigiamos al estacionamiento de la mano cuando algo choco contra mi novio, provocando que me soltase, pude ver apenas, como Tyler estaba encima de el, cuando alguien me empujo contra la pared, haciendome soltar un gemido de dolor, que distrajo a Edward que peleaba contra el IDIOTA2, dejando que este le golpeara, me puse frenetica, mire quien me acorralaba, Mike

-me has humillado, isabella- dijo con desprecio en la voz- y todo para que? Para perder todo lo que conseguiste en esta escuela por ese freak, el idiota de su hermano y la puta de su hermana menor- termino por decir, estaba furioso, lo notaba en sus ojos y la forma en la que apretaba mi garganta con sus manos, no podia respirar, pero con sus ultimas palabras encendio un fuego dentro d emi que no sabia que existia y en ese instante desee matarlo, Edward era lo mejor que me habia pasado y sus hermanos las personas mas agradables que habia conocido, y lo mas importante, sinceras. Mi cuerpo se movio solo, levante mi rodilla con fuerza, golpeando a Mike en su virilidad, el dolor hizo que debilitara su agarre en mi cuello, lo empuje y cayo al piso, revolcándose de dolor, y aun lo queria muerto, me tuve que recordar que yo no era asi, asi que lo patee, de modo que me mirara y me agache a su lado tomando su cabello, por el rabillo del ojo vi como la pelea de Edward habia terminado, siendo el el indiscutible ganador, aun asi, la furia se apodero d emi una vez mas cuando vi su labio ensangrentado, el ahora miraba a mi dirección, y se acercaba a nosotros, el habia escuchado todo y pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos al ver a Mike en el piso

-escuchame bien, por que solo lo dire una vez- dije con voz fria y amenazante- no me conoces, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi ni a Edward, ni a sus hermanos, ni siquiera menciones sus nombres, la proxima vez que hagas algo como esto, ese dolor que sientes ahora sera como una caricia, te dare caza, y te torturare de todas las formas que se me ocurran, y creeme, tengo MUCHA imaginación- sonrei

el se alejo de mi asustado como un cachorrito, aun arrastrándose en el piso, me levante y vi a Edward riéndose, por el rabillo del ojo note que Mike corria por el corredor, aun cojeando pero no importo cuando los labios de Edward impactaron contra los mios, el beso sabia metalico, por su sangre, pero no me separe por ello, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo asi de cerca, cuando nos separamos el sonreia hermosamente

-bien hecho, amor- dijo mirándome a los ojos- nunca pènse que alguien tan dulce podria verse tan amenazante

-solo cuando es necesario- dije sonriendo tambien, pero muy apenada

el rio cuando noto mi sonrojo

-aunque me da pena el pobre Mike- dijo fingiendo empatia- ya no podra tener hijos

-el mundo nos recompensara por ello- rei y el me acompaño al instante, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor y llevarse la mano a sus labios

-pero tu te llevaste la peor parte- dije preocupada, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de mi morral y limpiaba la sangre de su herida

-peor que Mike no creo- intento bromear

-ESO FUE WOW!- la estruendosa voz de Emmet rompio el silencio entre nosotros, seguida por su sonora carcajada, entonces entendi su comentario, el lo vio todo, enrojeci ¿habria alguien mas escondido? Por el amor de Dios...

Emmet pov.

Me encontre con la escena de mi hermano peleando con el tal Tyler y Bella siendo arrinconada por Mike, iba a ir en su ayuda cuando escuche hablar al muy infeliz

-me has humillado, isabella y todo para que? Para perder todo lo que conseguiste en esta escuela por ese freak, el idiota de su hermano y la puta de su hermana menor- en ese momento ya lo habria estampado contra la pared por hablar asi de mi hermana, pero no hizo falta, vi como Bella lo golpeaba en los bajos y los empujaba, el cayo retorciéndose de dolor, la expresión de bella era fiera, amenazante, jamas crei que ella pudiese verse asi, lo tomo por el cabello, agachándose a su altura mientras miraba a Edward, al notar el labio roto de mi hermano, la furia chispeo en sus ojos

-escuchame bien, por que solo lo dire una vez- dijo con voz amenazante- no me conoces, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi ni a Edward, ni a sus hermanos, ni siquiera menciones sus nombres, la proxima vez que hagas algo como esto, ese dolor que sientes ahora sera como una caricia, te dare caza, y te torturare de todas las formas que se me ocurran, y creeme, tengo MUCHA imaginación- termino diciendo con una sonrisa cruel

ella se levanto y miro a Edward y Mike salio corriendo cojeando chistosamente, Bella lo habia demostrado, demostro no solo lealtad para con Edward, desde que empezo el dia sino tamiben lealtad para nosotros tambien, ahora. No quedaban dudas, esa chica valia oro, y mi hermano no merecia menos.

Continuara....


	11. Chapter 11

Bella pov.

Caminamos lo que quedaba del pasillo hasta llegar hacia el estacionamiento, donde nos encontramos con Alice y los hermanos Hale. Ellos se nos acercaron y comenzaron a preguntar por el labio de Edward, eso fue todo lo que necesito Emmet para relatarles todo, muy emocionado, gesticulando exageradamente en el aire, como si estuviese contando una película de accion

-...y entonces Bella lo amenazo y fue ¡wow! No tengo palabras, y entonces el se cayo de nuevo y luego escapo cojeando y ¡fue tan gracioso! Pero la expresión de Bella era furiosa, me dio miedo hasta a mi- termino de decir suspirando feliz de poder relatarlo todo el

-wow, Bella asi se hace! Las mujeres al poder!- exclamo Alice levantando su pequeño puño hacia arriba en señal de victoria, al tiempo que ponia una expresión solemne que me hizo reir

-no fue para tanto, Emmet exagera- dije intentando apaciguar a la pequeña y feminista hermana de mi novio

-claro que no, tu expresión asustaba, amor- dijo Edward sonriendo mientras me abrazaba por detrás- nunca te hare enojar, en verdad deseo tener hijos- bromeo haciendo que me sonrojara y le sonriera timidamente.

-bueno, ve a llevar a tu novia a su casa, Eddie- dijo Emmet, guiñándole

-voy a tardarme, hoy tenemos la tarde para nosotros y ¿alice podrias hablar con el jefe Swan y decirle que haras una pijamada con Bella? Quiero que conozca a nuestros padres- termino por decir mi ahora no tan adorado novio, el vio mi expresión, entre incrdulidad y panico y se rio- no van a comerte amor, todo ira bien, te adoraran- termino por decir descargando todo el poder de su mirada sobre mi y complementando su efecto deslumbrador con una de sus infames sonrisas torcidas, asenti, vencida, sabedora de que hiciese lo que hiciese JAMAS podria negarme a esos ojos, el me beso y afianzo su agarre en mi cintura.

-yo me encargo- dijo Alice mientras todos se iban ya encaminando a sus autos, Emmet, ya desde la puerta del suyo se volteo para mirarnos

-USEN PROTECCIÓN- grito a viva voz antes de entrar a su auto y marcharse a toda velocidad, dejándonos totalmente sonrojados en medio del aparcadero y con todos los ojos del instituto sobre nosotros, las chicas, soltando risitas tontas y los chicos, incrédulos.

Subimos al volvo de Edward y el comenzo a conducir por una carretera que era desconocida para mi, le pregunte a donde ibamos y el me pidio que confiase en el, yo solo sonrei mientras asentia, por que el no sabia que yo, confiaba en el con mi vida....

Edward pov.

Decidi llevar a Bella a el prado que habia encontrado durante una excursión en solitario que habia hecho hace ya dos años, ese lugar se habia convertido en mi escondite y mi santuario, alli iba cuando necesitaba alejarme de todo y encontrarme en paz, queria compartirlo con ella, queria compartir TODO con ella, por que yo sabia que Bella no era un enamoramiento de la adolescencia, como una vez habia dicho Alice cuando me veia tan mal por ella, no, yo ahora tenia la certeza de que Bella era muchísimo mas, yo queria una vida con ella, aunque me temia que no era suficiente, no lo seria ni una eternidad, pero yo la queria a mi lado cada dia y locamente ella parecia sentir lo mismo, aun no habia superado la teoria de que era un sueño, era todo DEMASIADO bueno para ser verdad.

Por fin llegamos al lugar, ahora habria que caminar por el bosque un rato, hasta poder llegar a el lugar, Bella se veia confundida cuando me vio aparcar el coche alli, en mitad del camino, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar baje del auto y fui a abrirle la puerta, ella bajo, nuevamente sonrojada por mi detalle, lo sabia, para ella seria extraño, pero estaba chapado a la antigua y ella tendría que acostumbrarse a ser tratada de aquella manera, ya que para mi ningun trato era suficiente para ella.

-ahora daremos un paseo, aun no llegamos al lugar que quiero enseñarte- dije, mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, sintiendo las placenteras corrientes electricas entre nosotros, ella solo sonrio y me dejo guiarla, totalmente confiada con mi juicio, esa confianza en sus ojos mientras me seguia me hizo sentir locamente feliz, y no pude evitar sonreir

-¿algo gracioso?- pregunto ella, que me habia estado observando sin que yo lo hubiese notado.

-nop- dije con simpleza y le sonrei de manera torcida, amaba que cada vez que hacia eso ella se sonrojara, y esta vez no fue la excepcion no solo se sonrojo, sino que tropezo, la tome con fuerza por la cintura, pero sin dejar de ser delicado con ella, mi novia sonrio apenada he intento alejarse

-gracias- musito avergonzada

-¿gracias?- dije haciendome el ofendido- ¿esa es toda mi recompensa?- pregunte intentando imitar la tipica carita de corderito a medio morir de Alice, al parecer funciono, Bella se rio y acerco sus labios a los mios, besándome de manera apasionada durante un buen rato, hasta que necesitamos del aire

-wow- dije- te atrapare mas seguido

su melódica risa sono como campanas en el medio del bosque, volvio a tomar mi mano y me miro con dulzura, asi que me acerque para besarla unos segundos mas antes de reanudar la marcha.

Cuando llegamos Bella quedo estupefacta ante la vision que nos proporcionaba el prado, cubierto de flores silvestres y luego sonrio, volviendo su vista hacia mi

-es precioso- murmuro, yo me rei y la abrace por detrás mientras depositaba en su cuello un par de besos

-creo que no te volveré a traer- dije- hasta te has olvidado de que yo estaba aquí

ella se rio y se volteo hacia mi

-como podria olvidar que estas aquí, mi amor- me dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzando a juguetear con mi cabello, produciéndome un placentero escalofrio a lo largo de toda mi columna, no pude soportarlo mas y la bese con fuerza, con necesidad, mientras mis manos la tomaban por la cintura y la atraian hacia mi, ella se apreto aun mas contra mi cuerpo, haciendome soltar un gemido, ella suspiro ocntra mis labios, pero se alejo, para luego acercarse a mi oido

-espero que eso te haya demostrado que no me eh olvidado de tu cercania- susurro mi angel, haciendo que me estremeciera, mi mente me recordaba donde estabamos como un atenuante a la situación pero a mi cuerpo, le importaba poco.

Continuara...

Perdonen por lo corto que es este capitulo, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir y mi inspiración al parecer esta de vacaciones. Espero sus comentarios, espero que les guste.

Saludos

Ovejitah06


	12. Chapter 12

Bella pov.

Queria jugar un poco con Edward pero supe que me habia pasado cuando senti su erección presionada contra mi, su respiración era irregular, yo tambien lo deseaba, por supuesto, pero yo aun mantenia la compostura, me aleje de el, dándole su espacio pero sin romper el abrazo y le sonrei calidamente, note que el tambien hacia un gran esfuerzo por recuperar el control, me senti culpable por haber jugado sucio, justo en ese momento sono el celular de el, Edward atendio y tras un par de "¿pero como-?", "pero yo-", "yo solo-" y otras frases entrecortadas seguidas de un vago adios corto la comunicación

-quien era?- pregunte, demasiado curiosa

-Alice- dijo el frunciendo el seño con confusión- no se como hace eso

-hacer que?-

-ella, ella a veces sabe lo que esta sucediendo con otras personas, lo ve, o lo que sucedera...ella...nos vio, hace un rato- dijo el pasando de la confusión a la vergüenza rapidamente, yo tambien lo entendi, y pase de la sorpresa e incredulidad a estar escandalizada, "ella nos vio hace un rato" ¿ella vio como yo provocaba a Edward Y las consecuencias de esto? Ahora podia decir que mi rostro habria alcanzado ya el mismo color de mi camioneta

-eh...q-que tal si vamos yendo?- dije, para romper el silencio- debo cambiarme y buscar ropa para quedarme con Alice hoy-

-c-claro- susurro el, volviendo a tomar mi mano, casi como una respuesta automatica.

Caminamos todo el camino de vuelta sin decir nada, demasiado avergonzados como para siquiera mirarnos, una vez dentro del auto por fin nos miramos y vimos que el otro estaba igualmente sonrojado y rompimos en risas sin poder refrenarlo, el ambiente se aliviano y hablamos tranquilamente, besándonos levemente por momentos, hasta que llegamos a mi casa

-seria apropiado que le dijeras a tu padre sobre mi ahora?- pregunto el mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, por si alguien nos estaba viendo

-no, creo que deberíamos esperar unos dias con el- dije convencida- cuando estuviste aquel dia aquí, actue como si no te conociera, ¿qué le dire ahora?, ¿desde que lo vi caerse en nuestra entrada no pude dejar de pensar en el?- termine, con sarcasmo,al tiempo que fingia un suspiro, Edward rio

-tienes razon, esperaremos unos dias, con mis padres no habra problema, todos en mi casa sabian lo enfermizamente enamorado que estaba de ti- dijo algo avergonzado pero sin perder la sonrisa, yo se la devolvi timidamente, incapaz de decir nada y lo bese, demostrándole todo mi amor, mi comprensión y mi deseo de permanecer a su lado, plasme todos mis sentimientos en ese beso, cuando nos separamos el me sonrio y bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta como siempre lo hacia, yo baje y tras un pequeño adios y un casto beso en los labios, entre a mi casa.

Dentro, Charlie estaba mirando la televisión repartigado por el sofa, pero en cuanto pase a su lado me miro, y apago la televisión

-me llamo tu amiga Alice- dijo el con recelo- aunque claro, yo no sabia que era tu amiga hasta ahora.

-si, lo es, ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo y es muy agradable- respondi con sinceridad, pues yo en verdad consideraba a Alice una amiga.

-nunca has querido quedarte encasa de Tanya o Jessica- apunto entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha- ¿qué hace que con ella sea distinto?

-alice tiene una vision de la diversión mas parecida a la mia, me agrada la idea de quedarme a dormir con ella y simplemente charlar, con Tanya o Jessica, una noche de chicas siempre traia consigo la palabra "club", "fiesta" y "chicos"- dije con serenidad, esto tambien era cierto, aunque a medias, pues la verdad dudaba que me quedase con Alcie mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto a lo demas todo era verdad, y mi padre sabia que a mi nunca me habian ido las fiestas, lo habia sacado de el. En cuanto escucho la palabra "chicos" y entendio que con Alice no iriamos precisamente a un antro, sino que nos quedaríamos en su casa, su seño se relajo y se vio optimista

-de acuerdo, puedes ir, dijo que te pasaria a buscar dentro de una hora asi que te quedan... veinte minutos ¿cómo tardaste tanto en llegar?- ay, mierda, invente una excusa rapidamente

-fui a la casa de Angela- dije manteniéndole la mirada para reforzar la farsa

-angela?-

-si, la hija de los Weber, sabes, me he dado cuenta de que hay personas mucho mas agradables que Tanya, Jess o Mike- dije, sin poder evitar decir el ultimo nombre con rencor

-te has peleado con ellos?- dijo Charlie, preocupado, sabia que ante el todos se mostraban muy correctos y el se lo tragaba todo

-ellos...ellos ya no quieren ser mis amigos, papa, yo no soy la de el problema, son ellos-

el levanto una ceja, esperando que le explicara, suspire y le conte una versión de la verdad bastante acertada

-uff.. los Cullen no son populares en el colegio, y tampoco Angela, cuando supiero nque me juntaba con ellos me dieron a elegir, los Cullen jamas me hubiesen pedido algo asi, esta muy claro quienes me quieren de verdad- completamente CIERTO.

-nunca pense que serian asi, bueno, me alegro que tengas nuevos amigos, Bella, pero no deberias pelear con tus viejos amigos, ademas, ese chico Mike parecia interesado en ti, no creo que el te guarde rencor por estar con los chicos de Carslile, intenta arreglar las cosas, de acuerdo?- dijo entre severo y paternal a la vez, aunque se le notaba el buen humor que intentaba reprimir

-vale, lo intentare- dije. Si, claro, Mike no me guarda rencor, casi dejo escapar una risotada, después de hoy el me odiaria.

Subi a mi habitación, ahora solo tenia quince minutos antes de que Alice llegase, busque en mi placard hasta encontrar un camisolín de Victoria Secret que mi madre me habia regalado en mi cumpleaños pero nunca habia usado, aun tenia la etiqueta del precio, sonrei, si alguien me hubiese dicho la semana pasada que ahora me lo pondría voluntariamente luego de todo los infructíferos intentos de Renee por que lo usara me hubiese reido un buen rato y a pleno pulmon, pero aquí estaba yo, empacandolo en mi pequeño bolso, de pronto sono mi celular

-hola, quien habla?- pregunte

-no puedo creer que no me hayas agendado- dijo la voz de Alice al otro lado del telefono- pero no importa, te veras genial con ese camisolín, creeme Bella, Edward va a flipar cuando te vea con el, ahora ve a el cajon donde guardas la lencería y toma el conjunto de encaje azul electrico, es el color favorito de mi hermanito, ahora si te dejo!!! Nos vemos en cinco, voy doblando la esquina!- la comunicación se corto, aun en shock, me movi hasta el cajon y tome el conjunto para meterlo en mi bolso, luego puse una muda d eropa y baje a encontrarme con mi hermanita.

Deberia estar avergonzada, pero debia admitir, que me habia ayudado mucho, ese "don" de Alice podia ser de lo mas oportuno

Continuara.......

Perdon por tardar. Perdon por el cap tan corto. Sorry! Gommen nasai! Y no me se otro idioma en que disculparme.

Mi inspiración aun no volvio y con un arido soplo de esta logre, tras ocupar dos dias en escribirlo este pequeño capitulo, espero poder recompensárselos en el proximo, creo que sera lemmon, pero no estoy segura, asi que me gustaria que me dijesen que opinan

Lemmon? O no?

Sayonara!


	13. Chapter 13

Edward pov.

Me despedi de Bella y volvi a mi casa, cuando entre, mi madre estaba en la cocina tarareando una alegre y pegajosa tonada mientras cocinaba y mi padre la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa mientras leia un libro de medicina, al verme llegar ambos levantaron la cabeza y me sonrieron, Carslile no era tan efusivo pero mi madre si lo era, ella se acerco y me abrazo

-edward, cariño, estoy tan feliz por ti, te dije que debias hablar con ella antes, pero ya no importa, te ves tan feliz- dijo sonriendo y con la voz llena deemoción, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de todo lo que habrian sufrido mis padres al verme tan solitario y taciturno, me senti culpable

-bien hecho, hijo, ya era hora de que te decidieras a decirselo, me alegra que te haya correspondido- sonrio mi padre

-oh, y la conoceremos ahora, no puedo creerlo- dijo Esme corriendo hacia la cocina de nuevo- deberias haberme dado mas tiempo, queria que todo fuera perfecto-

-todo ira bien, mama, es solo una cena, no te preocupes- dije, intentando apaciguarla

-hasta ahora no hemos escuchado mas que cumplidos de ella- dijo mi padre- Alice dijo que era la chica mas dulce y sincera que conocio en su vida

-y tu hermano dijo que tambien podia ser una leona cuando se trata de defender a los que quiere- apunto mi madre, sonriendo dulcemente.

-si, ella es... perfecta- dije en un suspiro- aun no puedo creer que se haya fijado en mi, es incomprensible

-yo diria que es muy inteligente tambien- apunto Esme- poruqe pudo notar todas las virtudes que hay en mi hijo y los otros, ciegos, no veian-

-mama, haras que me ruborice- rei, divertido, mi madre siempre habia sido asi, siempre hablaba de nosotros como si fuesemos los mejores en todo, aunque en mi opinión eso no era para nada cierto, eramos... normales, mas o menos

-y Alice? Ya deberia ir a buscar a Bella- pregunte

-ya debe estar en camino, iba a ir desde lo de mi Rose- dijo Emmet apareciendo atrás mio

ayudamos a nuestra madre a poner la mesa y a preparar todo, luego nos mando a arreglarnos, mientras ella iba en camino a hacer lo mismo, completamente nerviosa. El tiempo pasaba y no llegaban, estabamos todos de los nervios, por culpa de Esme que no paraba de dar vueltas repitiendo la palabra "perfecto" cuando la puerta se abrio y por ella entraron mi hermana y un angel

-con mucha de mi ayuda y habilidad he logrado traer frente a mi hermanito mi versión de Isabella- dijo con voz solemne Alice, muy pagada de si misma.

Junto a ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una timida sonrisa en sus labios estaba Bella, mas hermosa que nunca, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, con finos breteles, y bordados con hilos plateados, y unas sandalias de taco alto plateadas para combinar, su cabello estaba tado en media cola y adornado algo de glitter, llevaba algo de maquillaje, muy suave, puesto que no lo necesitaba. Me acerque a ella y la bese

-perfecta- dije en un suspiro entre sus cabellos antes de retirarme para ver que su sonrojo era aun mayor y su sonrisa tambien habia crecido

-dejare que Alice me use de Barbie mas seguido si siempre voy a conseguir esta reaccion- dijo divertida y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento vi a mis padres sonreir, felices y a Esme ya completamente calmada asi que la conduje frente a ellos

-un gusto verte de nuevo, Bella- dijo mi padre, confundiéndome, a lo que mi angel respondio con una risita

-lo mismo digo, Dr. Cullen, esta semana no fui a visitarlo ni una vez- sonrio ella mientras le tendia su mano y el la estrechaba

-ya se conocían?- pregunte, aunque supe que era una pregunta estupida por que o sino por que se saludarian asi?

-si, esta señorita es muy propensa a los accidentes- dijo mi padre sonriente- se pasa la vida en la sala de emergencias

bella se rio divertida

-no es cierto, no he tenido tantos accidentes últimamente-dijo muy orgullosa de si misma, todos rieron, ella parecia mas relajada, al conocer a mi padre, pero luego miro dubitativa sobre lo que deberia hacer en dirección a mi madre

-ella es mi madre, Esme- dije y mi madre le dedico una tierna sonrisa a mi angel para hacerla sentir mas comoda, Bella le tendio la mano

-un placer conocerla, señora Cullen- dijo ella y vi que a mi madre no le gusto que fuera tan ceremoniosa con ella

-dime Esme querida, lo que "señora" me hace sentir vieja- bromeo para aligerar el ambiente, y funciono, Bella sonrio con mayor fluidez y asintió

luego todos pasamos a la mesa, mientras comiamos, Esme entablo una conversación con Bella sobre sus gustos y aspiraciones, parecia que le estaba haciendo una entrevista o algo, pero mi novia parecia estar comoda y mi madre encontraba fascinante todo lo que salia de la boca de Mi amada, Carslile fue mas reservado, pero se encontraba atento a todas las cosas que se decian en la mesa

-y, ¿ te gusta cocinar?- siguió mi madre con su incesante cuestionario

-me encanta- sonrio Bella- pero creo que me va mejor en cuanto a los postres, estimulan mas la creatividad

-yo pienso igual- contesto mi madre sonriendo sinceramente,y pude verlo en sus ojos, la adoraba, lo cual era una suerte.

Cuando se termino la cena ya era bien entrada la noche asi que Alice y Bella se fueron a dormir, esta ultima arrastrada por la primera.

Alice parecia muy entusiasta y eso podria no ser bueno.

Bella pov.

La cena fue interesante, la madre de Edward no paraba de hacerme preguntas, lo que me hizo ver que realmente le interesaba con quien salia su hijo, algo que no siempre se ve, y le respondi felizmente, parecio satisfecha con mis respuestas. Cuando terminamos, Alice me subio a toda prisa a su habitación, una vez alli se volteo hacia mi y sonrio maquiavélicamente

-hoy mi hermanito recibira la visita nocturne de un angel- rio feliz y yo, hice lo que s eme da mejor últimamente, me sonroje.

Alice me ayudo a prepararme, primero de di una ducha y después me puse el rebelador conjuntito de ropa interior de encaje frances que tampoco nunca habia usado, era de un azul electrico, tambien elegido por mi madre, sobre eso arregle mi pijama, si a ese pedacito de tela transparente se lo puede llamar asi, he intente no hiperventilar mientras Alice arreglaba mi cabello en esponjosas ondas muy suaves y con otro poquitin de glitter, luego salimos d esu habitación, pase dos horas arreglándome, o mejor dicho siendo torturada por Alice, esperaba que Edward no se hubiese quedado dormido.

Caminamos hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación de Edward, y por suerte solo la suya y cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta Alice se fue, deseándome suerte, suspire, reuniendo valor y abri la puerta con rapidez....

Continuara...

Decidi dejar el lemmon para todo el capitulo siguiente jeje

Sorry!!! Pero esta prometido para el sig cap! Gracias por los reviews. Besos!!!

Ovejitah06


	14. Chapter 14

Bella pov.

Caminamos hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación de Edward, y por suerte solo la suya y cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta Alice se fue, deseándome suerte, suspire, reuniendo valor y abri la puerta con rapidez....

Edward no estaba alli, camine unos pasos, dubitativa, adentrándome en su habitación y cerre la puerta para que nadie lo viese sospechoso, note que la luz de lo que yo presumi, seria el baño, estaba prendida, asi que seguramente Edward estaria alli, me acerque a la puerta y escuche el sonido de el agua corriendo, se estaba bañando, decidi esperarlo, aunque mi resolución flaqueaba a cada momento, decidi que preferia quedarme antes que enfrentar la furia de la pequeña hermana de mi novio, mientras esperaba vislumbre un retrato de Edward y sus hermanos de pequeños, me acerque para verla mejor, y la tome entre mis manos, en ella, un pequeño Edward de aproximadamente solo cuatro o cinco años, reia junto a sus hermanos, todos llenos de tempera de distintos colores en sus rostros, sus ropas y sus cabellos, eran adorables, aunque Edward lo era mas, al menos para mi, aunque admito no poder ser objetiva en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi amado y perfecto novio, perfecto; para los demas Edward estaba lejos de ser perfecto, era considerado un nerd, un freak, pero el era total y absolutamente perfecto para mi, era como si ambos fuesemos la otra pieza de un rompecabezas y siempre hubiesemos estado incompletos y ahora que estabamos juntos nada pudiese salir mal, una puerta cerrandose a mis espaldas me devolvió a la realidad, deje el retrato y me voltee rapidamente, alli estaba el, vistiendo solo sus pantalones pijama y llevando una toalla al hombro, cuando se percato de mi presencia sonrio, pero cuando noto como iba vestida trago fuerte y se sonrojo, pude ver como sus pantalones le quedaban mas ajustados de inmediato, respire profundo y camine con paso lento pero decidido hasta el y lo bese, de inmediato el me correspondio, lanzando la toalla a dios sabe que parte del cuarto y aferrando mis caderas con autoridad y ternura a la vez, el beso se torno feroz, apasionado, lleno de necesidad, di un pequeño salto y abrace su cintura con mis piernas, gemimos al unísono al sentir el contacto de nuestros sexos, aun por encima de la ropa, ropa que molestaba, el me deposito en la cama ubicándose sobre mi y comenzo a levantar mi pequeño camisolín con lentitud, centímetro a centímetro, besando cada porcion de piel que iban desnudando sus manos a su paso, su confianza era palpable, muy distinto a la primera vez, nuestra primera vez. Ahora sus manos se movían con serenidad y autoridad, por terreno ya conocido por el, logro quitármelo al fin y beso mis labios antes de mirarme, completamente, haciendome sentir algo cohibida, paseo su mirada por mi cuerpo, deteniéndola unos instantes en la ropa interior que Alice habia elegido por mi, cuando sus ojos volvieron a penetrar los mios su mirada estaba completamente oscurecida, hambrienta, tanto como yo me sentia, rode por la cama, quedándome sobre el, bese, lami, mordi cada centímetro de su pecho, deleitándome con sus gemidos y jadeos hasta que llegue a el borde de sus pantalones, los empuje hacia abajo llevándome con ellos tambien sus boxers, quedando frente a su enorme masculinidad, el estaba completamente excitado, mis ojos se abrieron desmensuradamente, ¿cómo "eso" habia cabido adentro mio? No lo creia físicamente posible, pero sabia que lo habia sido, lo tome entre mis manos, logrando que Edward jadeara y abriese los ojos, que hasta ahora habian estado cerrados, me miro asombrado, pero a su vez sus ojos destilaban lujuria, remoje mis labios, y acerque mi boca a su miembro, nerviosa e intentando no demostrarlo, obviamente yo nunca habia hecho esto y tenia miedo de no hacerlo correctamente, pero me deje guiar por mis instintos, y por supuesto no me defraudaron. Lami la punta de su miembro provocando que mi novio gimiese audiblemente y llevase sus manos a mi cabello, fui metiendo su pene en mi boca, lentamente, hasta que tuve la mayor parte de el dentro de mi, entonces comence a mover mi cabeza metiendo y sacando su miembro de adentro de mi boca cada vez con mayor rapidez, el tomo mi cabello de una manera casi dolorosa al tiempo que se bombeaba en mi boca y de la suya salian ruidos casi salvajes, me fui acostumbrando a esa danza de la cual Edward marcaba ritmo hasta que le senti estremecerse para luego tensarse

-me-voy a venir- dijo entrecortadamente, en un largo gemido, el esperaba que me alejase, pero yo tenia otros planes, queria llevarlo hasta el limite, segui con las estocadas, esta vez yo marcando el ritmo, el lo entendio y se dejo llevar por mi, se vino en mi boca y yo trague rapidamente, mientras retiraba en su totalidad sus pantalones que habia dejado por sus rodillas y me separaba de el. Subi hasta sus labios de nuevo y lo bese, haciendolo probar su propio sabor, el solto en un pequeño gemido dentro del beso, y cuando nos separamos su respiración habia casi vuelto a la normalidad, el me volvio a girar, quedando de nuevo el sobre mi

-mi turno- dijo con la voz ronca, producto del deseo, haciendome estremecer con anticipación.

Edward acaricio mis senos por encima de la copa de mi ropa interior para luego deslizar los breteles por mis hombros, besando mi hombro derecho con delicadeza, arquee mi espalda para darle mayor acceso y el retiro completamente mi brasier, recorrio mi cuello con sus labios, haciendo que dejara escapar unos cuantos suspiros, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi clavicula y luego a mi seno derecho, sin poder evitarlo gemi al sentir el contacto de su lengua contra mi erecto pezón, el siguió jugando con el, mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba el otro. Fui levemente conciente de que su mano libre jugo unos instantes con el elástico de mis braguitas para luego arrancarlas, eso casi me dolio, pero sentir su necesidad, su deseo, eso lo borro todo. Subio hasta mis labios para besarme con fervor al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi, mi cuerpo se arqueo dándole la bienvenida, esta vez, aunque lo creia imposible, fue aun mejor que la primera, esta vez no hubo miedo ni inhibiciones, ni dudas, solo dos cuerpos y dos almas, uniéndose...

Desperte con la luz del sol dándome en la cara, mire para comprobar que la cortina estaba algo entreabierta, poco a poco fui siendo mas conciente de todo a mi alrededor, supe que no estaba en mi habitación y fui, tambien, conciente de el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura y, de mi desnudez, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en mi mente, haciendome sonreir como una tonta, me gire con lentitud, intentando no despertar a Edward, una vez que nuestras caras se enfrentaron no pude mas que maravillarme con la perfeccion de su rostro, adornado con una sonrisa de paz y decorado con unos rebeldes mechones de su cabello que caian por su frente, sin poder evitarlo levante mi mano para acariciar lo mas suavemente posible su palida y suave mejilla, el sintio mi tacto y fue abriendo los ojos

-ups, lo siento- dije, algo avergonzada por que me haya pillado viéndolo como una tonta- no queria despertarte-

el me sonrio y acerco sus labios a los mios, uniéndolos en un dulce beso

-buenos dias- dije, al separarnos, mientras la sonrisa tonta volvia a mi rostro

-si que son buenos- suspiro Edward mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cabello, su respiración me hizo cosquillas cuando volvio a hablar, esta vez en un susurro- me encantaria despertar todas las mañanas asi-

me acurruque mas contra el, sin poder mas que suspirar, yo queria lo mismo, que su rostro fuera la ultima cosa que viera antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar.

-Eddie voy a pasar, necesito hablar contigo antes de que te vayas con tu novia- dijo la estruendosa voz de el hermano mayor de mi novio mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta, lo senti todo como en camara lenta, como en una película de terror, me envolvi en las sabanas y me meti rapidamente al baño de Edward, le escuche reir y decir algo como "puede ser que siempre terminemos igual?", yo sonrei divertida ante la verdad de esas palabras, ya en la seguridad del pequeño cuarto de baño, Emmet ya estaba adentro

-Eddie por el amor de dios, te dije que iba a pasar!¿harias el favor de vestirte?- dijo con voz disgustada, medio en broma medio en serio- de todas maneras ¿dónde diablos estan tus sabanas?- oh oh, ¿por qué justo hoy Emm tenia que estar tan sagaz?

-Emmet, no toques eso!- escuche decir a Edward, se oia algo desesperado, escuche a su hermano empezar a reirse estruendosamente, mientras Edward intentaba hacerlo callar

-nunca me lo hubiese esperado- dijo Emm intentando no reir- bella ya puedes salir de donde sea que estes-

ayy no, estabamos jodidos, su hermano no la iba a dejar pasar tan facil, esto iba a darle para bromear con nosotros el resto del año, minimo. Sali lentamente y Emmet sonrio, divertido por mi cara, completamente sonrojada, en su mano tenia mis braguitas, esas que mi novio, ayer en la noche no habia tenido la paciencia de quitarme y habia rasgado, queria morirme, mire a Edward, el no estaba mejor que yo

-esto... ¿buenos dias?- dije, probando el terreno, la sonrisa de mi "hermano mayor" se ensancho en su cara, justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrio de par en par...

Continuara........

Hola!!! Como ya dije antes no tengo ni idea sobre como escribir lemmon, he tenido ayuda de a montones y agradezco mucho eso, yo solo fui ensamblando lo que me fueron dando, asi que muchas gracias!!! Besos!!!

Ovejitah06

p.d: lamento la demora, en serio.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward pov.

-esto... ¿buenos dias?- dijo Bella, probando el terreno, la sonrisa de mi hermano se ensanchó en su cara, justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrio de par en par...

alice entro hecha una furia, fulminando con la mirada a Emmet y trayendo consigo una muda de ropa que le tendio a Bella, quien le sonrio con apreciación antes de entrar al baño a vestirse

-emmet lo has arruinado todo!-grito, furica, mi hermana- y ya he visto lo que piensas hacer, y creeme si lo haces ire diciéndole una a una las cosas que se de su adorable hijo a nuestros padres!-sonrei al ver palidecer a Emmet, todos sabiamos del extraño "don" de Alice, y ella seguramente habria "visto" muchas cosas que nuestro hermano queria mantener en secreto, era una suerte que la tuviésemos de nuestro lado.

-si pierdo a mi futura mejor amiga por tu culpa, no solo se enteraran nuestros padres, ¡hare panfletos! Lo juro, todo Forks sabra tus mas intimos y sucios secretos!- dijo con voz amenazante y sombria mi pequeña hermana, me descoloco un poco lo que dijo sobre Bella ¿su futura mejor amiga?, Alice nunca habia tenido amigas, era algo que no le importaba, ella siempre fue feliz siendo ella misma, y estando solo con nosotros, hubiese podido ser popular, pero decidio que no le interesaba, yo adoraba a mi hermanita. Ella parecio entender hacia donde se habian dirigido mis pensamientos por que me sonrio feliz y entro al baño para ayudar a Bella, aproveche que Emmet aun seguia en shock para saltar y tomar la ropa interior de bella que aun tenia en su mano, eso le hizo volver en si y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, le empuje fuera de mi habitación, había sido demasiado por hoy, ¡y el dia acaba de comenzar! Use el tiempo que tenia para vestirme a toda velocidad y justo mientras me colocaba la camisa mi hermana y mi novia salieron del baño, esta ultima lucia... divina, estaba levemente maquillada, seguramente era cosa de Alice, llevaba unos jeans elastizados, que se abrazaban a sus torneadas piernas, unas botas negras por encima de estos que la hacian ver totalmente sexy y una blusa negra de breteles anchos que se ajustaba a su figura y resaltaba la palidez de su piel, estaba absolutamente preciosa, me dieron ganas de llorar, no queria mirarnos uno junto al otro, la diferencia seria demasiada, ella era casi una aparicion divina, y yo el mas patético de los mortales. No podia entender que era lo que veia ella en mi, me habia empezado a deprimir cuando mire sus ojos, que me observaban llenos de un brillo de felicidad, como si ella fuese la ganadora en vez del premio, le sonrei y me acerque para besarla, puede que yo no sea mas que el aburrido y soso Edward "nerd" Cullen, pero tal vez eso le gustaba a Bella, quien sabe. Yo estaria a su lado tanto tiempo como ella me lo permitiera. Y se que si en algun momento ella decide irse de mi lado, aunque viva cien años guardare el recuerdo de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, del suave tacto y el adictivo sabor de sus labios como el mejor y mas importante de mis recuerdos. Cuando me separe de sus labios ambos nos sonreímos tontamente, su sonrisa, su suave perfeccion, era algo a lo que posiblemente nunca podria acostumbrarme, cada vez que la veia me sentia como si viese el sol por primera vez, e, increiblemte ella parecia sentirse igual que yo. Alice rompio nuestra burbuja demasiado pronto

-es hora de irnos antes de que nos vean- dijo tomando la mano de mi Bella y jalándola hacia la puerta, ella se puso de puntitas y rozo sus labios una vez mas contra los mios antes de sonreir y dejarse arrastrar por Alice, dejándome a mi, sonriendo como un idiota, si me dijeran que podia tener un deseo, que pudiese pedir lo que sea, dinero, poder, lo que fuese y me seria concedido, mi unico deseo seria tener a esa mujer a mi lado, para siempre, por que yo era conciente de que no habia felicidad mas alla de ella, por que ella es mi felicidad.

Baje a desayunar y encontre ya sentados en la mesa a mis hermanos y a mi novia, junto a mis padres, salude a todos de manera generalizada, excepto a Bella a quien le di un casto beso en los labios para luego verla sonrojarse adorablemente mientras sonreia, mis padres nos veian felices, y mi madre parecia luchar con la urgencia de ir a por una camara, tome la mano de Bella que estaba sobre la mesa y entrelace nuestros dedos-

El desayuno empezo tranquilamente hasta que Emmet empezo con sus comentarios

-y como pasaste la noche, hermanita?- le dijo con aspecto inocente para luego sonreir maléficamente-no ha sido la noche mas _placentera _de tu vida?

-no hemos dormido mucho, la verdad, Alice y yo aprovechamos para conocernos mas y hablar de cosas de chicas, tu sabes, nada importante- mintió ya que mis padres estaban alli ¡juro que esta vez matare a Emmet!!!

Bella pov.

-solo hablar?¿toda la noche?- dijo maliciosamente, justo en ese momento en el que no sabia que responder Alice abrio la boca teatralmente y levanto su dedo indice, Emmet se puso palido y farfulló cosas sin sentido como "no habeis hecho peleas de almohadas o cosas asi? Eso hacen las chicas normales en una pijamada"

rei y sacudi la cabeza divertida de ver a Emmet poner morritos como un niño al que acaban de regañar, terminamos rapidamente el desayuno y el doctor Cullen se fue a su trabajo, Alice ofrecio a llevarme a mi casa a recoger mis cosas y de ahí llevarme al colegio, acepte su oferta y le sonrei, esa chica me caia muy bien, era muy agradable conmigo, Emmet tambien, cuando no estaba diciendo estupideces, salimos y me quede boquiabierta al ver el auto de Alice, un hermoso porsche turbo 911 amarillo canario se exhibía frente a nosotras

-wow- dije sin poder decir nada mas coherente

-¿te gusta?- dijo, feliz de mi reaccion

-es genial, alice- le dije sinceramente mientras sonreia, ella sonrio feliz por mi apreciación hacia su auto y entro al coche, abriendome la puerta del copiloto desde adentro, el viaje hasta mi casa fue tranquilo, ella tarareaba una canción mientras yo le daba vueltas a una idea que tuve desde que salimos de la casa. Cuando llegamos, Alice decidio esperar en el auto, yo corri a dentro por mis cosas, encontrándome con mi padre, le di los buenos dias y el me pregunto que tal me habia ido

-muy bien, la verdad es que los Cullen son geniales, y sus padres son muy amables, papa ¿podria quedarse hoy Alice aquí?- pregunte dubitativa de si debia hacerlo o no

-claro Bella, ademas quiero conocer a tu nueva amiga, estoy ansioso, y ¿por qué tanta prisa?- pregunto al ver que juntaba mis cosas a toda velocidad mientras hablábamos

-me esta esperando afuera para que vayamos juntas al instituto- dije mientras acomodaba todo en mi morral. Mi padre, se dirigio curioso a la ventana y silbo con apreciación

-que auto!- dijo en un susurro

-si ,yo pense lo mismo hoy cuando lo vi- susurre- adios papa!- dije antes de salir corriendo para entrar de nuevo en el auto, no queria hacerla esperar, cuando estuve en el interior del coche, Alice se me lanzo encima, totalmente descontrolada

-si si si!!! Como pensaste que no iba a aceptar? Sera genial! Ya veras que nos divertiremos!- dijo casi al nivel de un grito con su voz de soprano, claro ella ya lo habia "visto" todo, le sonrei y murmure un "estoy segura" que seguramente no escucho, estaba tan feliz y durante todo el camino estuvo planeando lo que harian en su "noche de chicas", cuando llegamos al instituto estacionamos al lado del volvo de Edward pero cuando baje vi un chico de cabello negro algo despeinado, jeans rasgados artísticamente y campera de cuero mirándome, apoyado en su motocicleta

el me vio y corrio hacia mi levantándome por los aires y riendo, yo rei tambien y le devolvi el abrazo al reconocerlo, pero toda alegria por el encuentro escapo de mi cuando vi a unos metros a Edward, y no se veia feliz...

me dirigio una mirada llena de tristeza mientras mi amigo ajeno a todo aun me abrazaba, quise decirle que me soltara, quise gritarle a Edward que esperase cuando lo vi alejarse por el pasillo, pero simplemente estaba en shock, hasta que la vocecita de Alice, tan lanzada como siempre rompio mi burbuja

-podrias soltar a bella? Eso no se ve bien! Y de todos modos quien demonios eres?-

continuara........

cortisimo, lo se y lo siento, intente ponerle onda pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo prestarle la debida atención a la historia, espero que les guste, y les prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo.

Gracias por leer! Besos!!!

Ovejitah06


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!!!! Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos los reviews, estaba tan emocionada cuando vi que llegamos a los ¡¡¡100 comentarios!!! Muchas gracias en verdad!

Y por ultimo, quiero aclarar algo que surgio en uno de los reviews.

Estimada skandarina: antes que nada quiero agradecerte el hecho de que hayas leido el fic y te hayas tomado la molestia de señalarme lo que te ha ofendido, pero quiero asegurarte que tuviste una mala interpretación de lo escrito, puesto que era una ironia, fue algo claramente sarcástico y lamento si aun asi te ha molestado. Atte.

_Ovejitah06..._

Alice pov.

-podrias soltar a bella? Eso no se ve bien! Y de todos modos quien demonios eres?- dije muy enojada al ver a ese tipo sujetar a Bella de esa manera, habia visto todo, y también note que Edward, que tambien lo habia visto se iba con una expresión descorazonadora en el rostro. El chico bajo a Bella de inmediato y me miro curioso, luego vio la expresión lugubre de mi cuñada y su confusión se torno en preocupación

-bella ¿estas bien? Te he abrazado muy fuerte? Te sientes mal?- pregunto asustado

-lo que ha pasado- dije sin poder controlar mi genio- es que tu, grandísimo idiota "comotellames" acabas de hacer que Bella tenga problemas con mi hermano que es su NOVIO, ¿captas?- pregunte asesinandolo con la mirada, el me miro con curiosidad

-bella, eso es cierto?- dijo poniendo cara de profundo arrepentimiento, MI cuñada solo asintió sin levantar la cabeza

-y?- pregunte- quien eres de todos modos?-.

-me llamo Joe- dijo dirigiendo su atención de nuevo hacia mi- se podria decir que soy algo asi como el hermano de Bella-

mi cara no habra tenido precio, mire a Bella pero ella seguia sin dar señales de vida

-tienes un hermano?- dije confundida, ella levanto la vista y vi que hacia esfuerzos para no llorar

-no en realidad. Joe vivia al lado de mi casa en Phoenix desde que tengo uso de razon, siempre hemos estado juntos hasta que me mude aquí, mi madre lo quiere como si fuera su propio hijo, y sus padres a mi como a una hija, hemos "vivido" juntos prácticamente, al estar una casa al lado de otra, el siempre fue como mi hermano mayor, protegiéndome de los demas niños que se burlaban de mi y todo eso- relato con voz monocorde

-bella, yo me quedo con el, ve a hablar con el idiota de mi hermano, me mata verte asi por culpa de su estupida inseguridad, aunque yo tambien lo vi raro por un momento- susurre apenada, para luego dirigirme a el "hermano" de Bella- y tu, deberias dejar de ser tan efusivo- le recrimine intentando ocultar mi vergüenza

bella pov.

no me quede a escuchar mas, corri rapidamente hacia el pasillo por donde vi marcharse a Edward y lo encontre recostando la cabeza contra su casillero, tenia los ojos cerrados pero al escuchar mis rapidos pasos los abrio, vi el dolor y la tristeza en ellos y senti como se me encogia el corazon, apenas pude articular su nombre y el, tenso, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, no sabia que hacer para detenerlo, lo vi pasar frente a la puerta de una de las aulas que estaba entreabierta y aun vacia, no lo pense mas, corri hasta el y lo empuje dentro de esta, cuando estuvimos dentro cerre la puerta y me recoste por ella, impidiéndole la huida por si lo intentaba.

-tenemos que hablar- dije seriamente

-de que? De tu "amiguito"?- dijo acidamente, y todo el dolor en mi, transmuto rapidamente en ira

-depende, ¿preferis hablar de el o de tu falta de confianza hacia mi?- espete con el mismo tono

-que puedo pensar? No te veias para nada incomoda mientras el te abrazaba tan cariñosamente- me devolvió, su respuesta fue como un puñetazo en el estomago, senti las lagrimas traicioneras que peleaban para salir de mis ojos

-estoy feliz de enterarme lo que piensas de mi antes de que fuese demasiado tarde- farfulle, mientras pestañeaba, alejando las lagrimas- por lo que veo me consideras una cualquiera- sonrei sin un apice de alegria y me voltee, abriendo la puerta del salon para irme antes de ponerme en ridículo, echandome a llorar delante de el, pero su mano detuvo la hoja y empujo la puerta cerrandola nuevamente, senti su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda y me estremeci, era patético el poder que tenia sobre mi, aun en esta situación, y después de haberme insultado de esa manera, no tenia remedio.

-no quise decir eso- susurro contra mi pelo, su voz era mas calida que antes, mas dulce

-fue exactamente lo que dijiste- respondi y mi voz se quebro patéticamente, el me hizo girar rapidamente y una lagrima se resbalo por mi mejilla, eso lo puso frenetico, vi el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, acerco su mano para limpiar mi mejilla pero me aplaste contra la puerta y corri mi cara, el hizo un gesto de dolor y se aparto de mi dándome la espalda, nos sumimos en el silencio hasta que yo decidi romperlo

-Joe es como un hermano de corazon, cuando lo conoci ambos teniamos tres años, desde entonces no volvimos a separarnos hasta que yo me mude, en Phoenix yo, lejos de ser popular, era la chica a la que todos parecian querer molestar, se burlaban de mi y no tenia amigos, solo a Joe, el me protegia cuando los otros niños se reian de mi, me quitaban mis cosas o me empujaban o pegaban, siempre fue parte de mi familia y para mi madre represento el hijo que nunca tuvo- relate, volteándome de nuevo hacia la puerta, la abri de nuevo, resuelta a irme a de alli cuando la voz de Edward me detuvo, el me tenia abrazada por la cintura y su aliento chocaba contra mi oido

-sabia que habia una explicación- dijo con la voz entrecortada- no debi comportarme asi, lo siento mi amor, perdoname- suplico al final

-no, no debiste hacerlo- dije al tiempo que me daba la vuelta- es doloroso decirlo pero...no creo que nuestra relacion tenga futuro, Edward, por que simplemente tu nunca confiaras en mi- dije sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas al saber la veracidad de mis palabras, lo mire a los ojos y me sorprendi al ver que el lloraba tambien, me abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, dejando escapar un sollozo.

-no, por favor, no me dejes, te amo, Bella, eres mi vida no...no me dejes- susurro con la voz rota, tuve que abrir mi boca para que el aire se adentrara en mis pulmones por que el nudo en mi garganta hacia ese trabajo casi imposible, pero fue un error, una vez que lo hice los sollozos no dejaron de salir, me abrace a el, como si la vida se me fuera en ello, siendo conciente de que tal vez, esta era la ultima vez que podria sentirlo asi de cerca.

-por que no puedes confiar en mi?- susurre mas para mi que para el. Pero inesperadamente el me contesto

-lo siento... pero no puedo entender ni aceptar que tu puedas querer algo conmigo ¿qué podrias querer con alguien como yo pudiendo tener a alguien como el tal Joe? O cualquiera de los chicos de este instituto o este pueblo. Todos ellos pertencen mas a tu realidad que alguien como yo...- no pude dejarlo terminar me dolia demasiado escuchar aquellas palabras por que no eran ciertas, para mi el era lo mejor que me habia pasado y era yo quien me sentia indigna de el, tome su cabeza entre mis manos obligándolo a mirarme y lo bese con fiereza, con necesidad, con frustración por que no sabia hacia donde nos dirigiamos con todo esto y por que para mi, una vida sin Edward era peor que la muerte, era un no-vida.

-no vuelvas a decir eso- gruñi contra sus labios, mientras las lagrimas no cesaban de caer de mi ojos fuertemente cerrados.- no vuelvas a decirlo, escuchame, y escuchame muy bien Edward Anthony Cullen tu fuiste, eres y seras lo mas importante para mi, l omas importante que he tenido nunca, eres todo lo que deseo y lo unico que estoy segura quiero junto a mi para toda la vida, estas mas alla de todo lo que quiero o necesito, por que aunque te hubiese soñado, ni en mi mejor imaginación podria haberte creado mas perfecto de lo que eres ahora para mi, asi que no vuelvas a dudar de mi- susurre mirándolo a los ojos- ¿has entendido?-

-bella, no puedo decir que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida- dijo el solemnemente, aun llorando, al igual que yo, aunque vi que en sus ojos ya no habia tristeza solo emocion- por que simplemente, tu ERES mi vida, y soy conciente de que sin ti no querria vivir ni un dia, ni tan siquiera un segundo mas y deseo tambien estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, se que soy un idiota, y que te he lastimado con mi inseguridad y falta de confianza en mi mismo, pero imaginate las cosas al reves, ¿no sentirias dudas tu tambien si junto a mi desentonaras de ese modo?, ¿si todo el mundo te lo recordara a cada instante?

-¿no entiendes que lo que piensen los demas me tiene sin cuidado?¿no comprendes que te amo tal y cual eres?- dije con renovada felicidad, podria sobrellevarlo, podria con su inseguridad e incluso con su testarudez, mientras el me asegurara su amor, nada mas importaba

-te amo- dijo el cargado de emocion

-tanto como yo a ti- susurre antes de unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso, un beso que representaba un nuevo comienzo, sin dudas ni inseguridades, por parte de ambos, sabia que no seria sencillo borrarlas, pero ambos estabamos mas que dispuestos a conseguirlo.

Justo en ese momento sono el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases

-vamonos o llegaremos tarde, futura señora Cullen- susurro en broma en mi oido, haciendome soltar una risita, lo bese una vez mas antes de salir a encontrar los nuevos problemas que seguramente nos esperaban, pero no importaban, no mientras su mano estuviese tomando la mia...

continuara.......

hola!!! Me puse super cursi, lo se lo se, que puedo hacer? A veces me pasa jiji.

Vieron? No era Jacob (e sque con onda, yo no lo soporto) sorry para las del jacob- team ^^U.

Una aclaración:

Joe no es un personaje de lo que se dice "inventado" por mi, es una clara alusion a Billie Joe (vocalista y guitarrista de Green Day), por que lo amo! Y no se, mientras pensaba en un amigo para Bella que no fuera Jacob Black me vino a la mente BJ, con una personalidad muy "punk- rocker" y me dije: ¡eso era lo que queria!!! ^^

Espero que les guste el cap.

Besotes!!!!

********Ovejitah06********


	17. Chapter 17

Edward pov.

-vamonos o llegaremos tarde, futura señora Cullen- susurre en su oido, haciendo que soltara una pequeña risita, fue medio en broma y medio en serio, yo realmente podia imaginar mi vida al lado de Bella, y hoy ella me dijo que tambien, ya no dudaria de ella, por supuesto que aun sabia que no era suficiente para mi angel, solo era el soso y aburrido Edward "nerd" Cullen, pero quizas eso le gustase a Bella, quien sabe.

Salimos de ese salon, y nos dirigimos al nuestro, aun abrazados, cuando entramos justo en la banca siguiente a la nuestra se encontraba Joe, al vernos sonrio mientras se sentaba con un movimiento fluido y sumamente confiado, me dio una punzada de envidia, ese tipo destilaba seguridad, y no era para menos, parecia uno de esos chicos que salia en las portadas de las revistas que mi hermana solia comprar, sus ojos eran igual de verdes que los mios, su pelo era negro y habia sido peinado (o despeinado) con despreocupación, y el estaba levemente bronceado, al menos comparado conmigo o con mis hermanos, los cuales eramos extremadamente palidos, fuimos a sentarnos y el se me volteo para mirarme, senti que me estaba analizando, le mantuve la mirada y el sonrio

-lamento el malentendido-dijo, obsevandonos a ambos, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella asentia, restándole importancia, pero yo me quede inmovil por que ¡maldita sea, si me importaba, casi pierdo a Bella por esa estupidez!, el ensancho su sonrisa al verme tensarme y mi novia dirigio toda su atención hacia mi- me alegra que ya todo haya quedado arreglado, por cierto, me llamo Joe- dijo dando una pequeña cabezada en mi dirección

-Edward- dije simplemente, devolviéndole el gesto, el rio

-lo se, Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti, desde que llego a esta escuela, eres exactamente como esperaba- agrego al final, no supe si fue un insulto o que, el se limito a sonreir socarronamente de nuevo y girarse justo en el momento en que el profesor de biología entraba al salon-.

-alumnos, hoy veremos un video sobre la evolucion, no entra en la evaluación del trimestre pero me parecio muy interesante- dijo antes de sacar del armario el prehistorico equipo y conectarlo para luego apagar las luces, todos se veian animados, ya que esto era una perdida de clases y tiempo, ya que ni siquiera se evaluaria, una vez la película empezo y las luces se apagaron, Bella se acurruco mas a mi lado y me abrazo, posicionando su cabeza en mi pecho, la envolvi en mis brazos y la acerque aun mas a mi, eso la hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarme y la bese, el beso paso de ser un simple roce de labios a algo mas... intenso, cuando nos separamos para respirar ella recosto su cabeza en mi hombro

-te amo- suspiro, y mi corazon volvio a emprender una alocada marcha

-yo tambien te amo- susurre para luego besar sus cabellos. Nos quedamos asi el resto de la hora, disfrutando de la cercania del otro sin prestar ninguna atención a el video que se supone deberíamos estar viendo. Cuando toco la campana se encendieron las luces, pero nosotros no nos movimos de nuestras posiciones, Joe se dio vuelta y sonrio con sorna

-solo puedo decir ¡gracias a dios que estan tras de mi y no delante! Sino no solo hubiese tenido que escuchar, sino tambien observar- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco, lo mire mal y el recompuso sus gestos en una sonrisa conciliadora- sin ofender- agrego, para luego proseguir- es difícil escucharlo, lo entenderas con tu hermana, es distinto el saber que hace ciertas cosas con su novio, pero no es lo mismo que verlo o escucharlo

le tuve que dar un punto a favor, me ponia de malas que Jasper se acercara tanto a mi hermana menor, es decir, no era estupido, Alice se habia encargado de informarme que yo era (al menos hasta hace poco) el unico virgen de la familia, sabia las cosas que seguramente haria con Jasper pero no seria lo mismo que verlos o escucharlos, me recorrio un escalofrio de solo pensarlo, y me di cuenta de que era un total estupido, este chico en verdad veia en Bella solo una hermana, intentaria llevarme bien con el, aunque su personalidad, de cierta forma era un tanto chocante para mi, lo haria por Bella.

-oh, y Bella, ahora que me voy a quedar aquí, tu madre hablo con Charlie ¡viviremos juntos!- ok, eso no me lo esperaba y claramente le restaba el punto que acababa de ganar ¡¿iba a estar bajo el mismo techo que mi angel?!-vamos a divertirnos, sera como antes de que te fueras- me obligue a respirar, manteniendo mis dientes fuertemente apretados para no gruñirle, mire a Bella, que ajena a mi ataque de celos se veia muy feliz por la noticia que le habia dado Joe _"son como hermanos, no pasa nada, es perfectamente normal, debo confiar en ellos, NO, debo confiar en ELLA, no debo confiarme con este tipo, Bella merece mi confianza, debo portarme bien con el, por ella" _intente seguir por ese camino para relajarme, si, sabia que podia confiar en Bella, ella me amaba, y confiaba en mi, yo debia ser capaz de devolverle el gesto, ademas ella no era una de esas chicas, aun si dejara de amarme jamas JAMAS me seria infiel, tenia total convicción de eso.

Luego de intercambiar un par de comentarios, salimos del salon para ir a trigonometría, mientras Joe iba hacia la sala de computación, Bella se acerco a mi, y yo la abrace por detrás mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza contra mi pecho, caminamos hasta el salon en silencio, no sabia lo que ella estaba pensando, pero yo solo podia pensar en que la llegada de Joe solo habia ayudado a que recordara (aun mas) la certeza sobre mi propia insignificancia en comparación con Bella, y supe que tenia que hacer algo al respecto, por minimo que fuera y que para lograrlo, tendría que recurrir al diablo.

Al terminar el horario de clase lleve a Bella a su casa, Alice me habia dicho que esa noche se iria a casa de Bella, para tener una "noche de chicas" y conocerse mejor, me habia parecido bien, pero ahora tenia que recurrir a esa pequeña diablita por ayuda, y ella lo "adivino" por eso le dijo a Bella que iria en dos horas a su casa por que tenia que arreglar unas cosas y buscar su pijama y demas, Bella no lo habia visto para nada sospechoso y se habia quedado tranquila.

Ahora me encontraba dentro de mi volvo, yendo a la velocidad minima retrasando el momento de llegar a mi casa ¿en que demonios estaba pensando cuando pense en "eso"?, mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, lo tome, acercándolo a mi oido lentamente, con la ligera idea de quien podia ser

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, MUEVE TU CULO A CASA AHORA! YA TOMASTE UNA DECISIÓN, SE HOMBRE Y ENFRENTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-grito a todo pulmon mi hermana al otro lado de la linea, luego prosiguió, con voz terroríficamente dulce- no te preocupes hermanito, ya veras que todo saldra bien, a Bella le encantara, lo he visto- antes de que pudiese contestar ella corto la comunicación. Si, definitivamente acababa de hacer un pacto con el mismisimo diablo, y ya no habia manera de escabullirme.

Acelere la marcha, ya resignado y llegue rapidamente frente a la casa, en la puerta me esperaba una muy impaciente Alice y para mi horror, era acompañada por Rosalie, un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda cuando las vi sonreir maquiavélicamente mientras se acercaban a mi.

-vamos arriba!- dijo Alice al tiempo que tomaba mi brazo y me jalaba dentro de la casa, cuando llegamos a mi habitación y vi todo lo que habia dentro de ella tuve que contar hasta diez para no salir corriendo, esto era lo que queria, no seria tan malo, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas pensar de esa manera, de todas formas no habia forma de echarse para atrás asi que cmo dice el dicho "a mal tiempo buena cara". Lo soportaria "o moriria en el intento" agregue en mi fuero interno.

-muy bien, comencemos con la primera fase del plan CRPE!!!- grito completamente desquiciada mi hermana, chocando su puño con el de Rosalie que se veia igual o mas loca que ella

-CRPE?- pregunte, pensando si realmente queria saber la respuesta a mi duda, Alice sonrio feliz

-"Cambio Radical Para Eddie"- dijo solemnemente, si, de acuerdo, para ser un "nerd", habia tenido una idea muy estupida, rematándola luego pidiéndole ayuda a una adicta a las compras que agrego a su "equipo" a una barbie loca con boca de camionero y obsesion por la moda, definitivamente, NADA bueno podía salir de esa mezcla, o al menos nada bueno para mi....

continuara.....

espero que les guste el cap.! Lo escribi a las apuradas y no tuve tiempo para corregir las faltas de ortografia, asi que si encuentran algun horror PERDON!!! Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo en este fic, lamento el retraso de las actualizaciones y que los caps últimamente sean aun mas cortos, estoy trabajando en una novela independiente, de mi propia autoria y eso se lleva todo mi tiempo y mi inspiración, pero estoy super feliz porque estoy a punto de terminarla después de tantos esfuerzos t confio en que después de eso voy a poder poner toda mi atención a este fic para no hacerles esperar tanto. Gracias Por Todo!!!

Atte. Ovejitah06


	18. Chapter 18

Alice pov.

Durante muchos muchos años intente persuadir a mi hermanito para que me dejase ayudarlo con su look, pero el nunca me habia dejado y con el tiempo me habia resignado a verle asi (aunque no dejaba de horrorizarme) asi que mi sorpresa fue grande cuando tuve una vision en la que Edward se decidia a cambiar luego de ver a Joe, me dolia saber que mi hermano se consideraba "poca cosa" para Bella, yo estaba completamente segura de el amor y la devoción que esta le profesaba, no necesitaba ningun cambio, por que para Bella el era perfecto, ella lo miraba como quien ve el sol por primera vez, y me sorprendia que siendo mi hermano tan inteligente como es no lo notase, hasta un ciego se daria cuenta, pero como dicen "todos somos ciegos y tontos cuando se trata de amor", por otro lado a mi me parecia genial que Edward cambiase, tal vez asi le seria mas facil confiar en si mismo y tenerse un poquito mas de amor propio.

Rosalie y yo teniamos a Edward sentado frente a un espejo, pero de espaldas a el, lo primero seria el peinado, Rose se encargaria de ello y yo supervisaria, le habia dicho lo que queria que le hiciera, "vi" la reaccion de Bella y supe que le traeria un recuerdo muy... particular, sonrei maliciosamente al pensarlo.

Mi querida cuñada comenzo a trabajar en mi hermano durante un buen rato, en los primeros dos intentos no reflejo lo que yo estaba buscando, ella lo intento una vez mas, algo frustrada por sus intentos fallidos, cuando termino, una gran sonrisa se expandio por toda mi cara

-perfecto!, lo has logrado!!!- dije botando en la cama de mi hermanito, Rosalie se vio feliz de al fin haber logrado el efecto deseado

-uff...la tercera es la vencida-dijo con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

Edward intento girar su silla para verse pero le contuvimos entre ambas

-no podras mirarte hasta que hayamos terminado- le dije severa, deslizando un matiz amenazante en mi voz- y ni lo intentes Eddie, por que lo sabre- termine por espetarle mientras acariciaba mi frente con mi dedo indice, el suspiro con resignación

-y ahora que sigue?- chille emocionada, Rose me paso a toda prisa un pequeño paquetito que contenia lentes de contacto transparentes, se los di a Edward que lo miro sin mucho entusiasmo y lo abrio lentamente

-agonizo! Podrias darte prisa?- dije melodramáticamente, estaba ansiosa por ver mi obra de arte cuando terminara con el, solo me quedaba media hora para salir hacia la casa de Bella, debiamos darnos prisa, mi hermano a una velocidad deliberadamente lenta se coloco el par de lentillas

-es algo molesto- dijo pestañeando repetidamente.

-te acostumbraras- dije al tiempo que le pasaba a toda prisa una muda de ropa

-es lo que llevaras mañana al instituto- explique rapidamente- pruébatelo para ver como te queda-.

Al ver que se quedaba alli sentado la exasperación crecio en mi hasta limites insoportables

-que-estas-esperando??!!- chille

-ummm....podrían salir? No pensaran que me cambiare delante de ustedes- dijo completamente apenado mientras un ligero rubor cubria sus mejillas.

Salimos del cuarto, Rose estaba tambien algo apenada por no habernos dado cuenta antes de que teniamos que salir de la habitación, yo solo de dedicaba a hacer sonar mis zapatos contra el piso de madera, para meterle prisa a Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta, bufe con exasperación y justo en ese momento se abrio la puerta dejándonos tanto a Rose como a mi boquiabiertas.

Edward observaba nuestras reacciones mientras nosotros le inspeccionábamos con la mirada, desde sus lustrosos zapatos negros, pasando por unos jeans tubo negros, la camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desprendidos mostrando algo de piel hasta sus ojos de un verde brillante que no podian apreciarse con las gafas y su cabello despeinado artísticamente hacia atrás, acomodado con un poco de gel para mejorar el efecto, en ese momento solo pude pensar, pobre Bella, si no moria de un paro cardiaco al ver a mi hermanito, moriria de celos cuando todas las féminas de el instituto fuesen dejando charquitos de baba a su paso, sonrei satisfecha.

-ahora si puedo reconocerte como mi hermano en publico- bromee logrando que sonriera de la manera que yo sabia, era la favorita de Bella, pobre mi nueva hermanita, me gusto conocerla, lastima que su vida fuese tan corta, sin lugar a dudas mañana seria su ultimo dia, luego moriria en una combustión espontanea.

-estas genial, ya quiero ver las caras de todos mañana- dijo Rosalie soltando una risita por lo bajo.

-c-creen que a Bella le gustara?- pregunto el inseguro.

-claro que si- dije riéndome- ademas a ella le gustarias aunque llevases un saco de papas-.

Rosalie se empezo a reir y yo le acompañe al ver como mi hermanito se sonrojaba y sus ojos brillaban de emocion, su cara era taan reveladora.

-bueno, basta de charla, vete a cambiar, yo ya me voy- dije dando saltitos por la emocion que me embargaba, toda la noche para hablar con Bella y divertirnos, por que ella iba a ser mi mejor amiga, lo habia visto y lo habia sentido tambien, la bondad de su espiritu era palpable, era como ese pesonaje en un cuento que mi madre me habia leido cuando era pequeño donde la niña resultaba ser un angel, para mi Bella era una persona que no podia caer mal y sin duda la unica persona que podria ser mi mejor amiga, por que ella no juzgaba, y no miraba con los ojos, lo hacia con el alma, ella vio en Edward todo lo que los demas no podian, ella no sabia la magnitud de lo que habia hecho, no solo para Edward sino para todos nosotros, todos eramos "felices" pero habia algo que nos faltaba por que a mi hermano le faltaba una parte, y eso lo volvia sombrio, el verlo asi nos hacia sentir a todos incompletos, ahora todo cambio, cada dia es mejor que el anterior, la felicidad es palpable, por que es completa, para toda la familia.

Claro, tambien habia otra cosa que no le habia dicho a nadie, algo que me habia hecho enormemente feliz, sin embargo, aunque el hecho en si era indiscutible, seria real y pasaria inevitablemente, no habia un tiempo exacto, podian diez años o solo uno, pero pasaria...

Llegue a la casa de Bella en tiempo record con una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara, no tuve siquiera que tocar, justo al llegar a la puerta, esta se abrio dejándome ver a una Bella ya vestida con un camisón rosa palido hasta las rodillas, era adorable, clásico y muy femenino, punto a favor, Bella tambien tenia un gran gusto para vestirse ¿necesitaba otro motivo aparte de todos los ya mencionados para que ella fuese perfecta como potencial mejor amiga?. Ella me saludo con una sonrisa y yo salte aferrándome a su cuello dándole un abrazo sin dejar de dar saltitos

-oh, nos divertiremos tanto!!! Sera genial!!!- chille mientras me separaba de ella, ella solo sonrio dulcemente

-mi padre no esta, se puso enojo conmigo y fue a la casa de su amigo Billy, en La Push, y Joe lo acompaño, volveran mañana- susurro mientras cerraba la puerta

-por que se enojo contigo?- pregunte perspicaz, Bella se habia ruborizado levemente cuando menciono el tema

-bu-bueno, es que... me dijo que me veia muy cambiada, muy... feliz, y me pregunto a que se debia, y pues no queria mentirle, y le conte sobre Edward, se enojo por no haberle contado antes, me dijo que mañana quiere que traiga a tu hermano aquí para conocerle- dijo nerviosa- y sabes, Charlie es policia, conocerle sera sinónimo de interrogarle-.

-oh, no te preocupes, Edward sabra manejarlo- la tranquilice, ella solo sonrio, se habia calmado un poco- ahora si, ¡tenemos la casa para nosotras!!!- grite- sera la mejor pijamada de nuestras vidas!-.

-ve a cambiarte, ya sabes donde esta mi habitación, verdad?- pregunto

-oh, si, aun que no la conoci en una situación muy normal- dije guiñándole un ojo, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo y yo me rei entre dientes antes de ir a su cuarto, me cambie rapido y baje en busca de Bella, me dirigi a la cocina y ella estaba alli, preparando lasaña, pense en ayudar, pero como mi historial culinario era digno de una película de terror me senti realizada poniendo la mesa, comenzamos a hablar de temas sin importancia, que derivaron en gustos, y descubri con gran satisfacción, que una vez mas Bella era la pieza perdida que encajaba a la perfeccion con Edward, se lo hice saber y ella solo se limito a sonreir de manera soñadora y sonrojarse

-realmente amas a mi hermano no?- dije, fascinada por sus expresiones con tan solo oir su nombre

-no lo dudes, Alice, ni por un segundo, el es mi vida, si el desapareciese de mi vida ahora ya nada tendría sentido de nuevo- dijo seriamente, yo asenti, satisfecha tanto por su respuesta como por la sinceridad impresa en esas palabras, decidi molestarla un poco

-sabes, con un si me hubiese bastado- sonrei burlona logrando que su cara se asemejara a una enorme cereza, solte una carcajada al verla tan apenada

-era broma, tonta- dije dándole un golpecito en el brazo, ella poco a poco recupero su color normal- uff.. menos mal, pense que te ahogabas o algo asi, y como soy la unica aquí me llevarian presa, nadie entenderia que fue un severo caso del "síndrome de Edward", ya que solo se da en las Bellas Swans del mundo- rei, ella sonrio timidamente y sus mejillas se colorearon pero menos que antes, luego de eso el ambiente se lleno de risas y la conversación fluyo fácilmente, hablamos de todo un poco, aunque claro, nunca le rebele lo del CRPE, ya lo descubriria mañana, sin embargo, cuando ya demasiado cansadas decidimos dormir yo descubri algo sumamente interesante, mi querida futura mejor amiga hablaba en sueños.....

continuara.....

0.0 que dira Bella? De que se enterara Alice? Bueno o malo? Cual sera la reaccion de Bella cuando vea al "nuevo Edward"? sobrevivira Ed a el interrogatorio del jefe Swan?

hola!!! Espero que les guste el cap.! Besotes!!!

Ovejitah06


	19. Chapter 19

Alice pov.

cuando ya demasiado cansadas decidimos dormir y yo descubri algo sumamente interesante, mi querida futura mejor amiga hablaba en sueños

-um...todo es muy verde- dijo, revolviéndose entre las sabanas, espere a que dijera algo mas pero no sucedió, solo hacia ruidos in-entendibles, sin embargo la curiosidad pudo mas que mi cansancio asi que me mantuve atenta

-...Edward...-susurro al fin con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, solte una risita ahogada para no despertarla, pero en realidad tenia ganas de chillar, ella se dio vuelta dándome la espalda y un suspiro salio de sus labios

-....Edward...te amo- dijo con voz tierna, yo no podia mas que sonreir. Después su sueño al parecer se volvio divertido, su sonrisa se ensancho y rodo de nuevo por la cama, quedando de cara a mi.

-Emmet...-dijo frunciendo un poco el seño- no me abraces...no puedo respirar- tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada, esto era muy divertido, su sonrisa se volvio tierna-...hermanito- susurro, senti mis ojos escocerme, ella nos consideraba sus hermanos tambien, Emmet la adoraba, era ya oficialmente su hermanita y para mi tambien, ademas yo sabia algo que hacia que mi cariño hacia ella fuese aun mayor...

-alice... no quiero maquillaje... tengo mucho glitter- dijo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, yo sonrei al recordar esa pequeña disputa que surgio entre nosotras el dia en que ella se quedo en mi casa y se preparaba para darle "la sorpresa" a Edward.

Bostece involuntariamente, estaba muy cansada, recoste mi cabeza sobre mi almohada y me quede dormida casi al instante, pero incluso en sueños pude sentir la sonrisa que adornaba mis labios.

Bella pov.

Me desperte con un movimiento muy molesto sobre mi cama, abri los ojos lentamente mientras mi seño se fruncía, alli estaba Alice, o Pixie, como Emmet solia llamarla, me sorprendia cuanto me habia encariñado con todos ellos, eran personas a las que difícilmente uno podria no querer, ella saltaba sobre mi cama riendo, me incorpore lentamente desperezándome como un gato, a lo largo de toda la cama

-¡buenos dias!!!- chillo, con una sonrisa de quien a ganado la lotería, su animo era envidiable

-buenos dias- devolvi el saludo con voz pastosa, la mire bien, ella ya estaba vestida peinad ay maquillada, y yo seguramente me veia hecha un desastre, me incorpore a trompicones y fui a lavarme los dientes, ni mi padre ni Joe habian regresado, luego de asearme me vesti, Alice insistio en que utilizara una blusa con volados blanca que yo habia comprado hace unos meses, era de escote en V y dejaba bastante piel al descubierto, pero sin parecer vulgar, ademas se abrazaba muy bien a mi figura, marcando mi cintura, le hice caso y me la puse, ella me paso unos jeans negros de pitillo y unas botas, luego de vestirme me maquille suavemente mientras Alice desenredaba mi pelo, le dije que era una caso perdido pero eso solo logro que se encaprichara mas en lograrlo, decidi solo utilizar delineador negro, un poco de sombra gris para darle profundidad a mis ojos y algo de lip gloss color rojo cereza, de alguna manera, Alice logro su cometido, aliso mi cabello y luego armo elaborados bucles en las puntas. Me mire al espejo y casi no me reconozco, la ropa que eligio estaba lejos de la que yo utilizaba para el instituto, siempre tenia un aire fresco, muy juvenil, en cambio hoy me veia elegante pero casual a la vez, me encanto, al igual que mi cabello que tambien se veia muy natural.

-no puedo creer lo que has hecho con mi cabello- dije sonriendo mientras tocaba uno de mis bucles- es genial Alice, gracias!!!- exclame abrazandola, ella se rio de mi entusiasmo y devolvió mi abrazo

-no es nada de trabajo, cualquier cosa se ve bien en ti, eres preciosa, Bells- me sonroje mientras sonreia con timidez

bajamos dando saltitos y riéndonos como si tuviésemos cinco años, preparamos un desayuno rapido por que se nos habia ido el tiempo que consistio en leches y cereales, comimos entre risas, comentarios y chistes tontos.

Estaba tomando mi morral cuando escuche el ruido de un motor estacionándose enfrente de mi casa, mire por la ventana y alli estaba el brillante volvo de mi adorado novio, abri la puerta y camine con prisa hacia el auto, pero entonces la puerta se abrio de par en par, supongo que igual que mi boca, de pie frente a mi se encontraba una versión muy distinta de mi novio, vestia una camisa blanca que dejaba adivinar su trabajado torso, unos jeans tubo oscuros que mostraba la longitud de sus piernas, su cabello iba peinado con gel, pero no como siempre, hoy, mas que peinado estaba despeinado, esa imagen me hizo recordar la mañana en la que desperte a su lado, en su casa, mientras dormia y su cabello alborotado caia un poco sobre sus frente, me sonroje al instante que ese pensamiento paso por mi mente, sus ojos me miraban ansiosos por una reaccion, no llevaba sus gafas, haciendo que sus ojos verdes se destacaran. Parecia la encarnación de un pecado, aunque claro, para mi el siempre habia sido uno.

-B-Bella?-dijo el al ver que yo lo miraba sin expresión, perdida en mis pensamientos

-wow- dije, tratando de sonreir- supongo que fue trabajo de Alice-.

-y tambien de Rosalie- apunto el aun nervioso, sonrojándose un poco, demasiado nervioso como para decir algo mas

-HEY! Adelántense! Mi Jazz pasara a buscarme! Yo cierro la puerta Bells no te preocupes!- grito Alice desde la puerta, estaba aun en shock, podria decirse, asi que solo asenti, le sonrei mecánicamente y me subi por la puerta de copiloto, Edward hizo lo propio y rapidamente nos encontrábamos de camino hacia el instituto

-podrias decirme lo que estas pensando?- pregunto el muriendo de nervios

-t-te ves genial- dije sonriéndole, me acerque y le bese suavemente para compensar la fria acogida que le habia dado frente a la casa, el sonrio mas aliviado

-bueno, pense que deberia verme un poco mejor...- su voz se apago poco a poco, mientras el fruncia el seño buscando las palabras correctas. La comprensión de lo que estaba pasando me golpeo con fuerza y no pude mas que suspirar

-aparca el auto- dije entre dientes, el me miro, nervioso una vez mas e hizo lo que le dije

-fue una mala idea?- pregunto, se veia tan vulnerable, tome su mano entre las mias y frote mi pulgar contra el dorso de esta, le mire a los ojos

-te ves bien, amor- dije- pero te sientes igual que antes, igual de inseguro, por eso fue el cambio, verdad?-.

el bajo la cabeza y rehuyo mi mirada, otro suspiro salio de mi boca, alce mi mano, tomando su barbilla para obligarle a mirarme

-es bueno que pruebes un cambio, uno y todos los que quieras, no me importa si cambias o no, estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti Edward Cullen, y eso no cambiara nunca, me enamore de ti como eras antes, pero que tu imagen haya cambiado no aumenta ni disminuye mis afectos hacia ti, creo que nada en este mundo lo hara, simplemente por que no hay forma de que yo exista sin necesitarte y tampoco hay forma de que te pueda amar mas de lo que ya te amo, cada celula de mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazon te pertenecen, desde hace ya mucho tiempo- susurre dulcemente, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, intentando contener la emocion, y los mios seguramente estaban igual, el se acerco a mi lentamente

-tu eres mi vida, Isabella Swan- susurro contra mis labios para luego darme el mas dulce beso que hubiesemos compartido, cuando ya no nos quedaba mas aire nos separamos uniendo luego nuestras frentes

-te amo- susurramos a la vez para luego sonreir embargados en nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

Como se hacia tarde nos volvimos a poner en marcha, sin embargo una de sus manos nunca dejo las mias mientras conducia, al llegar al aparcamiento mi novio parecia no respirar, le di una sonrisa de comprensión, al principio era duro que todos te miraran, pero luego te acostumbrabas, yo habia pasado por lo mismo.

-tranquilo, solo no les prestes atención- susurre, el me miro y asintió mientras suspiraba, lo bese y me aleje para salir del auto, el hizo lo mismo, rodeo el volvo y me abrazo buscando apoyo, me abrace a el, acurrucándome contra su pecho para demostrarle que ahí estaria y le bese con suavidad, cuando nos separábamos sentimos todas las miradas sobre nosotros...

continuara.......

hola! Gracias por los reviews!!! *o* *o* ToT me hicieron muy feliiiz!!! Aquí les dejo otro cap. Espero les guste!

Besos!!!

Ovejitah06


	20. Chapter 20

Edward pov.

Baje del auto completamente nervioso y me uni rapidamente a Bella, ella noto mi ansiedad y me abrazo, apretando su mejilla derecha contra mi pecho, le devolvi el abrazo con fuerzas y ella acaricio suavemente mi espalda con sus manos, me relaje bajo su tacto al instante, ella parecia tener una especie de don sobre mi, ella me traia tanta paz, tanta felicidad, tenerla entre mis brazos me brindaba un bienestar y una tranquilidad completamente imposible de explicar, ella acerco sus labios a los mios y me beso con suavidad, profundizando el beso pero sin volverlo apasionado, era acompasado y tranquilo, como si tuviésemos una eternidad, y eso era lo que mas deseaba una eternidad junto a este angel, la vida me parecia insuficiente, sabia que ya no podria vivir nunca mas sin sus besos, sin sus labios con ese adictivo sabor a fresas, sabia que mi vida se limitaba a la luz de esos ojos chocolates.

Nos separamos lentamente para recuperar el aliento, pude sentir las miradas curiosas e incrédulas de los demas estudiantes a nuestro alrededor, pero en ese momento, de una extraña manera todo eso parecio perder significado, solo importaba Bella, después de todo este cambio habia sido por ella, y a ella no le importaba, no le importaba lo que yo hiciese simplemente porque me amaba tanto como yo a ella y bajo cualquier circunstancia, mientras mi novia me guiaba por los pasillos aun encerrada ente mis brazos que rodeaban su angosta y frágil cintura mi mente revivio ese momento, esas dulces palabras pronunciadas con todo el corazon, esas que lograron que yo consiguiera la confianza que necesitaba

"-es bueno que pruebes un cambio, uno y todos los que quieras, no me importa si cambias o no, estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti Edward Cullen, y eso no cambiara nunca, me enamore de ti como eras antes, pero que tu imagen haya cambiado no aumenta ni disminuye mis afectos hacia ti, creo que nada en este mundo lo hara, simplemente por que no hay forma de que yo exista sin necesitarte y tampoco hay forma de que te pueda amar mas de lo que ya te amo, cada celula de mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazon te pertenecen, desde hace ya mucho tiempo".

Ahora lo entendia, cada uno de estos dias habia sido feliz, pero el miedo a que ella se alejase siempre habia estado alli, yo no era nadie, no habia nada en mi capaz de retenerla, y ahora ella me daba la certeza, la certeza de que ella estaba tan irremediablemente atada a mi como yo a ella, por alguna ilógica razon. Sonrei ante esto, no pude quitar la sonrisa boba durante todo el camino, escuchaba los murmullos que se formaban conforme avanzábamos por el pasillo y senti las pequeñas descargas electricas que recorrieron mi cuerpo cuando Bella acaricio mis manos que se situaban en su vientre dándome apoyo para que no me pusiese nervioso, pero no lo estaba, ni siquiera podia pensar en la gente a mi alrededor, estaba en mi propia nube de felicidad.

Llegamos a nuestro salon y nos sentamos en nuestro sitio de siempre, la chica llamada Jessica, me observo con curiosidad y después me sonrio intentado parecer ¿sexy?, mi estomago se revolvió, puse una mueca de asco en mi cara, pero sonrei al ver la mirada asesina que Bella le lanzo, Jessica tambien lo noto, bajo la mirada acobardada y se sonrojo, esa reaccion no era normal en una de las populares, a menos claro, que la que te juzgase fuese Isabella Swan, todas ellas querian SER como ella, y simplemente, si le caias mal a Bella, acababas de suicidarte socialmente, cayendo mas bajo en la tabla de popularidad que los del club de ajedrez. Recuerdo muy bien como mi angel se apenaba enormemente por todo eso, la atención y la devoción que todos parecian tener para con ella, pero de un dia para otro cambio, ya no se sonrojaba cuando le pedian su opinión (o consentimiento) para todo, sus movimientos despedían un aire aristocratico que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ninguna otra chica de aquel grupo habia podido copiar, la gracia de sus movimientos era unica porque procedian de la espontaneidad y no de la premeditación como los de las otras, que se veian absurdas con sus pobres imitaciones, sin embargo Bella Swan jamas JAMAS habia sido cruel, con nadie, ganándose asi, el respeto de los "no-populares" y los profesores al notar que ella no era la tipica "princesita de hielo" hija de papi y capitana de las porristas, no, ella era dulce, amable, serena pero constante y fuerte, ella era diferente, especial...unica.

-y esa sonrisa?- pregunto mi angel luego de sentarnos, mientras me observaba con intensidad

-soy feliz- me limite a decir, ella sonrio y me dio un casto beso dejándome con ganas de mas, al poco rato llego Joe y se sento frente a nosotros sonriéndome con algo de sorna

-que cambio, Cullen- dijo observándome fijamente, ayer me hubiese sentido patético y hubiese bajado la mirada, pero hoy era un hombre nuevo, renacido de las palabras de mi amada y por y para ella, le sostuve la mirada, retándolo. El sonrio con una sonrisa que me parecio...sincera, descolocandome totalmente y sin decir mas volteo justo al instante en que el profesor entro al salon con el prehistorico equipo, hoy seguiríamos con la película, las luces se apagaron y Bella se acomodo contra mi, igual que la vez anterior, la película empezo y nosotros volvimos a concentrar nuestra atención en el otro.

-este dia va a ser muy interesante- dije sonriendo burlon- quien iba a esperar ver a Bella Swan celosa, si las miradas mataran tendríamos que ir a visitar una tumba pronto, pobre Jessica- dije al final para ver su reaccion, disfrutando el momento.

Ella se tenso y me asesino con la mirada, para luego adoptar esa postura que solia utilizar con ellos, una postura de "chica dura", de lider, que por cierto, tambien me volvia loco

-ya quisieras, Cullen- dijo, yo me tense al escuchar mi apellido- lamento desilusionarte pero no me he puesto celosa- a pesar de que su voz era indiferente su rostro se acercaba cada vez mas al mio, me acerque para besarla pero ella desvio su rostro hundiéndolo en mi cuello, jugo un momento con el lóbulo de mi oreja logrando queme estremeciera, para luego morderlo, solte un pequeño gemido, que por suerte fue cubierto por el sonido de la película que deberíamos estar viendo-solo cuido de lo que es mio- susurro ella mientras bajaba por mi cuello dejando humedos besos por el, Dios, ella queria matarme, mis pantalones me ajustaban terriblemente, ella lo noto y sonrio maliciosa, me beso, era una beso tan apasionado que me perdi en el, hasta que senti su mano acariciar mi erección aun por encima de la ropa, solte un jadeo, que al parecer nadie escucho, "por suerte". Luego se retiro sin mas, dejándome completamente excitado, se sento correctamente en su silla y puso su atención en la pantalla, me pase toda la hora pensando en cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a "calmarme". Bella de vez en cuando me miraba divertida, cuando yo susurraba cosas sin sentido, soltaba un risita y volvia su vista a la pantalla. Cuando termino la hora las luces se encendieron y Joe se dio vuelta mirándonos divertido, le devolvi una mirada para nada amistosa y el solto una carcajada

-dios- dijo entre risas- esta vez ha sido como escuchar una película hot gratis atrás mio.

Bella tambien se rio y se levanto para irse, la segui rapidamente. Una vez fuera del aula no pude contenerme, la aplaste contra la pared haciendola soltar un quejido y la bese como si la vida se me fuera en ello y ella me respondio con igual fervor, cuando nos separábamos ella tenia una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro y miro hacia un costado, yo segui su mirada y vi a Jessica junto a todas las otras chicas del grupo "popular" obserandonos y algunas otras que no eran de el, tambien.

-lo habias planeado todo?- dije con incredulidad y diversión al mismo tiempo

-todo- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras me acariciaba la base de la nuca, aun encerrada entre mis brazos- todo estaba friamente calculado, aunque sabes que?-

humm?- pregunte, perdido en sus suaves caricias sin importar que nos vieran, ella se acerco a mi oido dejando escapar su calido aliento alli, provocándome agradables escalofrios

-si vas a besarme asi cada vez que me porte mal, lo hare mas seguido-susurro

tome posesion de su boca una vez mas, con renovado deseo, mordi su labio inferior sacándole un gemido, debiamos estar dando un buen espectáculo pero no nos importaba, para nuestra mala suerte (y la de todos los chismosos que se paraban a vernos) el timbre sono, indicando que debiamos ir a nuestra siguiente clase.

Ibamos caminando cogidos de la mano hacia nuestra proxima clase, cuando vi a Joe contra una de las paredes, el me hizo una sutil seña para que fuese con el

-amor, debo ir al servicio, adelantate y luego te alcanzo, si?- susurre en el oido de mi novia, ella solo asintió, me sonrio para darme un suave beso y entrar al salon.

Me gire para encontrarme con Joe, este me miro y sonrio con sorna, se dio la vuelta indicándome con un movimiento de su cabeza que le siguiera, asi lo hice y llegamos a el desierto gimnasio

-muy bien, que quieres?- le espete, tal vez con mas rudeza de la necesaria, el solo sonrio

-tenemos que hablar- dijo con seguridad y despreocupación total respecto a mi ataque de furia –debes saber la verdadera razon por la que estoy aquí-.

-hablemos entonces- respondi, sin saber a donde queria llevarme con esto.

Continuara...

Hola!!! Kelly bello me pidio que subiese hoy un cap. Asi que escribi este dedicado a ella ^^

Espero que les guste!!!

Besotes!!!

Atte.

******Ovejitah06******


	21. Chapter 21

Edward pov.

-muy bien, que quieres?- le espete, tal vez con mas rudeza de la necesaria, el solo sonrio

-tenemos que hablar- dijo con seguridad y despreocupación total respecto a mi ataque de furia –debes saber la verdadera razon por la que estoy aquí-.

-hablemos entonces- respondi, sin saber a donde queria llevarme con esto.

El abrio la boca, dispuesto a hablar cuando la puerta se abrio, dejando ver a el profesor de gimnasia que parecia estar especialmente de malas, no es como si usualmente fuese una dulzura pero hoy parecia especialmente cabreado por algo

-vosotros dos, moved el culo hasta su clase, largo de aquí- dijo con su rostro enrojecido de manera violenta, obedecimos y caminamos por el pasillo, Joe comenzo a jugar con las llaves de su moto, moviéndolas entre sus dedos, a pesar del calor que hacia en Forks en esta epoca el llevaba su característica chaqueta de cuero negra y sus jeans ajustados y rasgados acompañados de bolcegos de estilo militar

-y bien?- dije secamente

-que genio- murmuro, deleitándose con mi enojo- bien, primero que nada quiero decirte que al principio no me caiste del todo bien- sonrio- yo ya sabia de ti desde que comenzo el año- solto una risita al ver mi cara de confusión- Bella te noto desde el primer dia, podria hasta decir que se enamoro a primera vista de ti, desde el primer dia, me llamo ni bien llego de la escuela y me dio una explicación detallada de ti, estuvimos tanto tiempo hablando de ti que comence a sentirme como en una tipica conversación de chicas, claramente el "enamoramiento" de Bella estaba atentando contra mi hombria- rio suavemente- le aconseje que se vistiera mejor y no fuese tan timida, que llamara tu atención, ella dijo que lo intentaria, paso una semana y ella me llamo deshecha, se habia vuelto la mas popular, todos parecian adorarla con fervor, todos los chicos le prestaban atención... excepto tu, ese dia estuvimos todo el tiempo al telefono, y entre sollozos ella te describio como "inalcanzable" y decidio que lo mejor seria olvidar- hizo una pausa, yo me senti el mas idiota de todo el planeta, ¿en verdad Bella habia cambiado tanto por mi?¿ por eso ella me dio ese discursito a mi sobre la autoestima? ¿por qué yo la habia hecho sentir asi durante toda la jodida mitad del año?¿ mi estupidez y cobardia la habian hecho sufrir de esa manera? Me jure mentalmente que daria toda mi vida para ver a Bella feliz, me dedicaria solo a ello, no volveria a dejar que ella derramara una sola lagrima mas por mi estupida causa- el tiempo paso, ella siempre llamaba y me decia que no lo habia logrado, no habia forma de que te olvidara, por que simplemente aceptar citas se le hacia imposible, con el tiempo ella comento la ironia de que los chicos del instituto la consideraran "inalcanzable" el mismo adjetivo que ella tenia para ti- suspiro y luego sonrio con felicidad- pero una dia, una loca y totalmente desquiciada Bella me llamo, me dijo que la habias besado, ella estaba muy feliz, yo tambien lo estaba, era de imaginarse que para ella era muy importante, su primer beso- "¡¿su primer beso?!", pense, eso no lo sabia, nunca lo habiamos hablado, habia sido su primer hombre, eso lo sabia, pero nunca pense que tambien era su primer beso, me senti feliz, puesto que ella habia sido el mio, tambien- pero luego tengo que admitir que no me simpatizaste tanto cuando dijo que no solo quedo en eso- gruño, yo me sonroje y eso hizo que su seño se relajara un poco- pocos dias después- prosiguió- ella me llamo, diciéndome que estaba preocupada, por tu baja autoestima, tu parecias no poseer ni un poco de amor propio y ella temia que no soportases la presion que significaba salir con ella y la dejases, la calme y le dije que eras ciego, idiota o ambas si hacias eso, la hice reir con un par de tonteras y se fue a dormir- ¿ella en verdad creyo que existia una posibilidad de que yo la dejara?, eso era lo mas estupido que habia oido- lo que ella no esperaba- dijo sonriente- era que yo montase mi moto y viajara toda la noche como un desquiciado hasta aquí- para cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos fuera del colegio en el aparcamiento

-por que lo hiciste?- pregunte, totalmente sorprendido por toda su historia, pero con algo de recelo, aun

el se rio- Bella es lo mas parecido que tengo a una familia, mi verdadera familia apesta, y la unica persona que me quiso de verdad y se preocupo por mi fue ella, ¿por qué no devolverle el favor? No queria que fuese infeliz, asi que llegue aquí y puse en marcha mi maquiavélico y malvado plan, y funciono, ahora es solo cuestion de voluntad por tu parte- dicho esto el se subio a su moto

-a que te refieres?- pregunte totalmente sacado de contexto, no entendia nada

el hizo una mueca- Bella te habia calificado como una persona inteligente, ahora veo que no es imparcial- suspiro- no es bueno huir de los problemas, Cullen, y eso era lo que tu hacias cuando demostrabas poca confianza en Bella, tan dispuesto a dejarla marchar, ahora puedo ver a alguien distinto, no escondes la mirada y me retas como a un igual- dijo- ahora no me desagradas tanto como potencial cuñado- sonrio- solo manten tus manos lejos de mi hermana en mi presencia-.

Dicho esto arranco su moto, alejándose del instituto, yo aun estaba demasiado shockeado, sentia muchas cosas, demasiados sentimientos

Alivio: por que Joe no iba tras mi angel

Odio: contra mi mismo al saber que fui la causa de tanto dolor para Bella.

Agradecimiento: por lo que Joe, a quien juzgue tan mal, habia hecho por nosotros

Felicidad: por que sabia que las cosas desde ahora no podian mas que mejorar.

Toco el timbre del almuerzo y recorde que me habia tardado mucho en "el servicio" y Bella debia de estar preocupada. Tenia razon, alli en el pasillo se encontraba una desquiciada Bella

-edward!!!- chillo y me abrazo con fuerza, le devolvi el abrazo, sorprendido por su efusividad- estas bien? Que te paso?

-estoy bien, mi amor- respondi, besando su cabello para que se calmara- me ausentare mas si después me recibes con tanto entusiasmo- bromee

-pense que alguien te habia hecho algo- gimoteo contra mi pecho, la abrace con mas fuerza

-todo esta bien Bella- acaricie su pequeña espalda de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa- me tarde mucho en el servicio y cuando volvi la clase ya estaba empezada, no quise entrar y decidi matar el tiempo afuera- menti rapidamente, ella no sabia nada de lo que Joe me habia contado y no sabia si debia decirselo o no

-me diste un gran susto- musito, ya mas calmada mientras me miraba con los ojitos brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas, no queria verla llorar, nunca mas queria saber que ella derramase una lagrima, la bese con dulzura, intentando darle tanta paz como ella lograba transmitirme a mi, al parecer funciono, ya que se relajo bajo mi tacto y cruzo sus brazos tras mi cuello

bella pov.

Fuimos caminando abrazados hasta la cafeteria donde nos esperaban sus hermanos que ya habian comprado nuestros almuerzos y nos hicieron una seña para que nos reunamos con ellos y con Rose, fuimos hasta ellos y nos sentamos. Nos disponiamos a comer cuando una voz nos paro

-no es necesario que te sientes en un lugar como este, Isabella- la voz nasal de Tanya resono a nuestras espaldas, al ver que no me volteaba, ella se puso a uno de mis lados, mire a los demas y todos estaban en shock, excepto Alice que la miraba con rabia y a mi con... esperanza?

-tu y tu encantador novio deberían sentarse en nuestra mesa- siguió diciendo. La ira me embargo completamente, claro, ahora Edward **podia** sentarse con ellos por que vestia distinto?, controle mis deseos de pegarle un puñetazo en su pésimamente operada nariz

-oh, en serio?- dije poniendo cara de felicidad- eres tan amable- exclame de manera jovial viendo como ella sonreia, complacida por mi reaccion, rapidamente cambie mi mirada por una fria- pero no gracias, prefiero la exclusividad de mi grupo, por lo que veo- repuse con voz seca, mirándola de arriba abajo, ella vestia como una prostituta, su minifalda parecia mas bien un cinturón- en el tuyo dejan entrar a **cualquiera- **termine por decir, dejándole una marcada doble interpretación a la palabra al tiempo que sonreia con cinismo, hasta ese momento no habia notado el silencio a nuestro alrededor, pero al parecer todos habian escuchado, todos en la cafeteria empezaron a reir, incluso algunos chiflaron o aplaudieron, Emmet hizo todo eso, para luego enseñarme su puño, contra el cual choque el mio, y luego repeti la accion con Alice y Rosalie. Tanya salio de la cafeteria, con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas de humillación y coraje, por un momento me senti algo mal pero luego la rabia lo supero ¿cuántas veces ella habia hecho lo mismo pero sin ninguna razon? ¿cuántas veces ella habia lastimado a las personas a su alrededor considerándolas inferiores solo por su ropa, su apariencia o su clase social?, Edward me saco de mis cavilación con un suave beso que correspondi gustosa

-bien hecho, cariño- dijo ofreciéndome su puño, choque timidamente el mio contra este y sonrei

-estas de buen humor?- pregunte inocentemente

-por supuesto, como no estarlo ¿por qué preguntas?- dijo confundido pero sin perder la sonrisa

-es que esperaba a que estuvieses de buen humor para decirte algo muy importante- suspire- mi padre quiere conocerte- susurre

-eso es genial amor- dijo aunque vi algo de nerviosismo en el- ya lo habiamos hablado, me presentare oficialmente el fin de semana

-emmm...- entrelace y libere mis dedos con nerviosismo- sera hoy... el ya se ha enterado.

Me preocupe un poco, Edward se veia mas palido de lo normal..

Continuara.......

Hola!!!

Aquí le dejo otro cap!.

Espero que les guste!!!

Besotes...

******Ovejitah06******


	22. Chapter 22

Edward pov.

Me encontraba manejando hacia la casa de Bella, prácticamente en piloto automatico, era vagamente consiente de que ella y Alice, que habia decidido acompañarnos, me miraban fijamente, esperando a que reaccionase

-umm...esto...estas bien?- pregunto mi angel, preocupada por mi silencio.

-si, supongo, algo nervioso- conteste en un susurro.

-no te preocupes hermanito, te dire que te lances al suelo, si decide dispararte lo vere- dijo Alice, sonrei ante su broma, pero después me puse serio y mire a Bella

-no crees que vaya a dispararme, verdad?-pregunte, mi angel se rio.

-no lo creo, pero si sucede, no te preocupes, te dolera muchísimo, pero te recuperaras- dijo intentando parecer seria, pero fallando miserablemente

-graciosita- dije sarcástico- te causa risa porque no es tu trasero el que esta en juego-

-oh, por supuesto que me lo tomo enserio-dijo solemnemente- adoro tu bonito trasero- susurro juguetona en mi oido, intente parecer enojado, pero no pude suprimir mi sonrisa tonta. Alice por otro lado tenia un gran problema intentando contener sus carcajadas que ahogaba en el asiento trasero, presionando su rostro contra el.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de Bella, me tome mi tiempo aparcando el auto, prolongando lo inevitable, luego baje y abri la puerta de mi ángel y de mi hermana, mire nervioso hacia la ventana y a la puerta y le robe un rapido beso a mi novia, para luego tomar su mano

-en verdad te fijaste si mi padre estaba por aquí antes de besarme?- pregunto incrédula y totalmente divertida por mi forma de actuar

-no puedes imaginarte cuanto en verdad me agrada mi trasero tal cual esta- respondi, haciendo que tanto ella como mi hermana soltasen una carcajada

caminamos hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla, Bella se acerco a mi

-pues en eso estamos de acuerdo- susurro, tocando mi trasero, haciendome saltar por la sorpresa.

Bella pov.

Me rei entre dientes, por su reaccion, habia intentado bromear por todo el camino, esperando que Edward se relajase, la verdad es que yo tambien estaba nerviosa, pero tambien tenia claro que me importaba poco lo que mi padre dijera, yo amaba a Edward y no me alejaria de el. El pobre parecia al borde del colapso, abri la puerta para encontrarme con mi padre y Joe, parados frente a nosotros

-hola, papa-dije, mientras daba una pequeña cabezada hacia Joe a modo de saludo- te presento a Edward Cullen, mi novio, y a Alice Cullen, su hermana-dije intentando parecer tranquila, mi padre tenia una mirada severa pero igualmente se mostro cortes

-es un placer, Jefe Swan- dijo Edward, tan nerviosamente que sono mas bien como un balbuceo incoherente, al tiempo que le tenia la mano a mi padre, este la estrecho al tiempo que murmuraba un "igualmente".

-en serio le haras llamarte "Jefe Swan"?- pregunte incrédula

-por un tiempo- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros pero con la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro

-es un placer conocerlo al fin- dijo Alice, con su vocecita de soprano, llamando la atención de Charlie- soy la hermana menor de Edward y la amiga de Bella, estuve ayer aquí, en una pijamada con su hija- ella hablo con naturalidad y estrecho la mano de mi padre con una sonrisa, parecia estar en su salsa

fuimos hasta la sala, donde nos ubicamos en los sillones y sillas que alli se encontraban, ambos nos sentamos en el sofa de dos cuerpos, mientras que mi padre se sento frente a nosotros

-muy bien, Edward- dijo Charlie- como sabras me entere de lo vuestro ayer.

-si, lo siento mucho Jefe Swan- dijo Edward, mirándolo de frente, parecia haberse calmado- deberia haber hablado antes con usted, pero la verdad es que habiamos planeado hacerlo oficial frente a usted el sabado-.

-y como paso esto?- dijo algo receloso- la vez que estuviste aquí, mi hija dijo que nunca habia hablado contigo, que no te conocia-.

-yo respondo eso- dije, rapidamente- veras, eso fue mitad verdad, mitad mentira, nunca habiamos hablado, pero si le conocia, desde el primer dia que llegue al instituto y lo vi, no pude dejar de pensar en el, conocia bastante de sus gustos y todo eso, pero solo por observarlo- rei nerviosamente- vaya, eso sono muy de acosadora- escuche la risita de campanas de Alice, quien se encontraba a mi lado- pense que el no sabia de mi existencia, y nunca me anime a hablarle...

-...y a mi me pasaba igual- termino Edward por mi, Charlie devolvió su atención a el- ella era la chica mas popular, todos los chicos querian salir con ella, ¿por qué se fijaria en mi? La creia una especie de amor imposible, al menos para mi, ella era mi amor platónico, creia que ella era la que no sabia de mi existencia, y jamas me hubiese animado a hablarle... ambos fuimos unos tontos, nos estuvimos amargando la existencia a nosotros mismos durante seis meses...

-pudiendo haber estado juntos desde el principio- termine yo, mirándolo feliz, el me devolvió la mirada, sus ojos contenian la misma emocion que los mios, tome su manos con fuerza, y el entrelazo nuestros dedos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Charlie, luego eso la conversación se hizo mas fluida, y note como poco a poco mi papa veia con otros ojos a mi novio, pedimos comida italiana y hablamos durante toda la velada.

-a que quieres dedicarte en el futuro, Edward?- pregunto Charlie, preste atención a esto, ya que nunca habiamos hablado de ello.

-quiero ser doctor, como mi padre-dijo Edward y de inmediato vi como sus ojos brillaban de una manera antinatural-pero especializado en pediatria, quiero...quiero salvar la vida de los niños- ver la emocion que eso le traia, me hizo (si eso era posible) amar aun mas a ese perfecto ser que se encontraba a mi lado.

El resto de la noche paso rapida, y pronto fue tiempo de que Alice y Edward se marcharan, me despedi de mi novio con un casto beso en los labios y con uno en la mejilla para Alice, cuando se fueron me acerque a donde Charlie y Joe se habian quedado

-y bien?-dije recostada por el marco de la puerta

-parece un buen chico- dijo papa- espero que lo sea, siendo hijo de Carslile odiaria tener que dispararle-.

Me rei y les desee buenas noches a ambos, subiendo rapidamente a mi habitación, comence a cambiarme para irme a dormir, mientras lo hacia me maree de tal forma que tuve que sostenerme de la comoda, no le di importancia, pero cuando estuve acostada en mi cama y dispuesta a apagar la luz de mi velador, unas nauseas horribles se presentaron con tanta rapidez que tuve que saltar de la cama y correr al baño, alli, mientras votaba todo lo que tenia en mi estomago, una certeza vino a mi, una a la que no queria dar credito....

Continuara..........

Hola!!! Espero que les guste el cap.!!

Perdon por la demora!!! Y gracias por los reviews!!!!

Atte. Ovejitah06


	23. Chapter 23

Bella pov.

...unas nauseas horribles se presentaron con tanta rapidez que tuve que saltar de la cama y correr al baño, alli, mientras votaba todo lo que tenia en mi estomago, una certeza vino a mi, una a la que no queria dar credito....

sali del cuarto de baño, iba hacia mi habitación cuando la puerta del cuarto de invitados se abrio, dejándome ver a Joe, que me miraba con ojo critico, me tomo del brazo y me hizo adentrarme en su habitación

-es lo que estoy pensando que es?- pregunto, tenso, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-no...no lo se-dije cabizbaja al tiempo que me sentaba en el borde de su cama, le escuche suspirar antes de sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme protectoramente, le devolvi el gesto, enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

-si...si en verdad fuera...tu sabes...un- un embarazo...que haras?-pregunto con voz tremula, entendi de inmediato lo que estaba preguntando y me tense entre sus brazos

-nunca-sisee mirándolo a los ojos- jamas podria... no puedo creer que siquiera pensases en que yo podria siquiera pensar en..abortarlo, yo...se que no es el momento indicado y que soy muy joven pero... si el caso es que en verdad estoy...embarazada, nunca consideraria hacerle daño a un ser inocente, un ser que es parte de mi... de Edward...-susurre, bajando la mirada, pense que tal vez Edward no lo veria asi, ¿y si el no queria tenerlo?, la respuesta de mi mente y mi corazon fue rapida, pero este ultimo se encogio de dolor al tan solo imaginarlo...me iria, si el no lo queria no le obligaria a aceptarlo, pero jamas atentaria contra el fruto de nuestro amor, sin embargo, una vida sin Edward se me antojo imposible, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no tardaron en rebasar y caer por mis mejillas, Joe las seco y me abrazo

-dime que estas pensando- susurro, mientras acariciaba mi cabello, como cuando era una pequeña niña de tres años que tenia miedo a la oscuridad, sonrei al recordarlo

-si Edward no lo quisiera, si el quisiera que yo...-

-el jamas diria eso Bells, estoy seguro que lo querra- dijo el, en un vano intento de tranquilizarme

-si no lo quisiera- repeti- tendre que irme, no se que voy a hacer sin el pero, nunca considerare la otra opcion, para mi ni siquiera es una.

-podria ser difícil, pero lo superaremos- susurro el dejándome helada

-"superaremos"?-repeti- y por que el plural?-.

-no pensaras negarme mi derecho a malcriar a mi sobrino verdad?-bromeo, pero luego con mas seriedad añadio- eres mi familia Bella, y donde tu vayas yo ire, seguiremos juntos, eso es...-

-...lo que hacen las familias-complete sonriendo, mientras las lagrimas se abrian paso por mis mejillas de nuevo, recorde que esa misma frase era la que yo le habia dicho la primera vez que acudio a mi, su padre, completamente ebrio le habia golpeado con una botella de cerveza y su brazo sangraba mucho, teniamos cuatro, sin respirar le ayude a lavar la herida, y quitar la sangre para luego vendarle con el botiquín que habia encontrado en mi casa, el no habia querido que Renee lo supiera, ese dia, el habia llorado mucho, y me habia contado que no era la primera vez, me conto todas las veces en las que su padre, fuera de si, habia arremetido contra el, y yo le habia hecho esa promesa, la promesa de que siempre estariamos juntos, por que el era de mi familia y...eso es lo que hacen las familias...

-gracias Joe- susurre- hermanito-.

-humm?-

-aun no estoy segura de que sea eso...-dije, mordiéndome el labio, ya que lo que le iba a pedir se me hacia demasiado- crees que...podrias ir ahora comprar un...tu sabes...un test-dije, sintiendo mis mejillas arder

-ahora?-dijo sorprendido

-cuanto antes mejor, no se si podre sobrevivir a los nervios- susurre jugando con mis dedos, le escuche suspirar nuevamente

-lo que uno "hace por la familia"- refunfuño , mientras yo levantaba mi cabeza mostrando una radiante sonrisa- bajare por tu ventana- dijo, levantándose y cruzando el pasillo, le segui y vi como salto hasta el arbol, el era un experto en eso.

Me sente impacientemente en mi cama, hecha un manojo de nervios, a los pocos minutos unos golpes en mi ventana me sacaron de mis locas imaginaciones que no iban a ningun buen lugar, camine hasta ella, y la abri, esperando encontrar a Joe de regreso, pero no era el.

Edward entro presuroso por la ventana, lo mire mientras el recuperaba el aliento

-q-que haces aquí?- pregunte, armando una sonrisa falsa, el me abrazo con fuerzas, sorprendiéndome con el movimiento

-no finjas, por favor-dijo a mi oido, y tuve deseos de llorar- lo se, mi amor, se todo, Alice lo vio...

un sollozo salio de mi garganta, y luego muchísimos mas, el solo se dedico a abrazarme con delicadeza

-no llores- susurro en mi oido, una vez me calme casi por completo- se que no es un buen momento para que esto pase-

-no sigas- dije con la voz quebrada- por favor, no lo digas, no tienes que decir nada, entiendo lo que quieres decir, tambien se que no es un buen momento, y no tienes que decir nada, por que no pido que tu- no pude continuar, el habia colocado su dedo indice sobre mis labios, silenciándome al instante, mientras que con el pulgar de su mano libre limpio gentilmente un lagrima rebelde que habia escapado durante mi discurso

-creo que no has entendido lo que quise decir- dijo suavemente- si bien somos muy jóvenes, siempre supe que mi futuro era a tu lado, y tener un hijo contigo, es mas de lo que pude desear o soñar, te amo, y amo a nuestro hijo- dijo acariciando mi vientre- a mi, particularmente me parecio el mejor regalo del mundo, vine aquí por que pense que eras tu quien no queria tenerlo, pero veo que tu tenias esa misma impresión de mi- termino por decir para luego besarme suavemente.

-te amo- susurre, emocionada- los amo, a los dos-

-yo tambien los amo-me susurro de vuelta

-y yo como idiota yendo hasta una farmacia a pedir un test, perdiendo mi orgullo por el camino- mascullo una voz, antes de que el dueño de la misma entrase por la ventana sacudiéndose el agua de lluvia que escurria por su cabello

-oh, lo siento, Joe- dije apenada, mientras tomaba la bolsa que el me extendia, habia traido dos, y decidi, que a pesar de confiar en las visiones de Alice, comprobar no estaba de mas.

Esperamos juntos el resultado, y este quedo confirmado

-vamos a ser padres-susurre, y antes de saberlo habia sido levantada en volandas por un Edward completamente efusivo que sonreia felizmente, le sonrei con igual alegria, sabia que esto seria difícil, que no era el mejor momento, pero de alguna extraña manera todo eso perdio significado, porque yo lo amaba, y el me amaba y ambos estabamos dispuestos a formar esta pequeña familia, por que para el amor no hay edad... en todos sus diversos sentidos y formas....

continuara......

hola!!!

Que les parecio????

Espero que les guste!!!!

Besos!!!

******Ovejitah06******


	24. Chapter 24

Bella pov.

Edward paso la noche conmigo, me dijo que sus padres y hermanos ya sabian la noticia y estaban muy felices con ella, dijo que su madre incluso se habia puesto a llorar, diciendo que iba a ser abuela.

-bella-dijo llamando mi atención

-humm?-

-bella, cariño- dijo sujetando con amabilidad mi rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que le observara, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraordinaria, como nunca antes habia visto- quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero compartir mi vida contigo y Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-.

si bien yo siempre habia tenido terror al matrimonio, por mis padres, que siendo tan jóvenes como nosotros se casaron y no duraron siquiera un mes, en este momento una extraña sensación me embargo, era una certeza, la certeza de que para nosotros seria distinto

-si- susurre apenas, conteniendo la emocion mientras algunas lagrimas caian por mi rostro, llegando a mi sonrisa, Edward sonrio feliz, por mi respuesta y me beso, senti sus propias lagrimas mezclarse con las mias, al separarnos el metio su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando un pequeño estuche y lo abrio, dejándome ver un hermoso anillo. La piedra era un óvalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes. Nunca habia visto nada parecido, el lo tomo, para luego deslizarlo por mi dedo sin separar la mirada de mis ojos, cuando termino de colocarlo, ambos lo observamos

-es precioso- le susurre, el me sonrio

-si, aunque no tanto como tu- respondio- sabes, este anillo es una tradición, es el anillo que mi bisabuelo le dio a mi bisabuela, luego se fue repitiendo con mis abuelos, y mis padres, se podria decir que es una tradición familiar Cullen- sonrei ante esto, pensando que ese seria mi apellido muy pronto, Edward me sonrio y me abrazo, recoste mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos acompasados de su corazon

-te dije que eras la futura señora Cullen- dijo, rompiendo el silencio, yo solte una risita, al igual que ese dia, nuestra primera pelea, y termino con esa frase "vamonos o llegaremos tarde, futura señora Cullen".

-si, lo dijiste- susurre y le bese con suavidad. Pero pronto llego a mi otra preocupación, Charlie y Renee.

-Edward, que....como se lo diremos a Charlie?-pregunte con miedo, ahora si habia muchas probabilidades de que le disparara.

-yo hablare con el- dijo el con serenidad y firmeza, con una confianza que yo desconocía en el.

Edward pov.

-Edward, que....como se lo diremos a Charlie?-pregunto con miedo, la voz le temblo un poco.

-yo hablare con el- dije el con firmeza, hasta ahora Bella habia soportado todo sola, ella habia sido fuerte por los dos cuando mis inseguridades se interponian, y ahora ella y ese niño, nuestro hijo, eran mi familia, y seria yo quien cuidara de ellos y los protegiera, podia dispararme si queria, pero esta vez seria yo quien hiciese lo correcto-.

-quiero estar presente- dijo con firmeza, sin dar posibilidad de que yo rebatiera ese punto.

-como quieras, amor- susurre antes de besarla, ya me preocuparia por esto mañana.

-debo irme ahora- susurre al separarnos, incorporándome lentamente de la cama.

-ya?-pregunto ella haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior adorablemente

-que mas quisiera yo que quedarme contigo, mi amor, pero debo ir a mi casa antes de preocupar a mis padres, estare aquí mañana temprano- dije con calidez, me hacia feliz el saber que ella tenia tan pocos deseos como yo de alejarse de mi, ella se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mi

-de acuerdo- susurro- que duermas bien- .

-pronto lo hare- le dije, mientras le abrazaba, enterrando mi rostro en su cabello- cuando ya no tenga que separarme de ti al anochecer- dicho esto la bese, para luego deslizarme fuera de la ventana y bajar por el arbol que crecia alli, senti la mirada de Bella en mis espaldas, aun en la ventana, antes de alejarme demasiado me despedi de ella con la mano y ella me devolvió el gesto con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Camine una cuadra, hasta llegar al lugar donde habia estacionado mi volvo y parti en dirección a mi casa, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sabia que aun faltaba la aprobación de Charlie y que tal vez no la conseguiria, pero eso no importaba, yo ya tenia la respuesta de mi angel y eso es mas que suficiente.

Bella pov.

Edward se fue, y mi rostro se ensombrecio de nuevo, intente ser positiva frente a el, pero sabia que nada saldria bien con Charlie, me acerque a mi armario, alli encontre las valijas que habia traido desde Phoenix, comence a ordenar mi ropa y mis posesiones en ellas, cuando la puerta de mi recamara se abrio, dejándome ver a Joe, que observaba mis movimientos

-que haces?- dijo mirándome, severo

-es...por precaucion, en caso de que Charlie se ponga difícil...-dije casi inaudiblemente

-que haran Edward y tu? Escapar?-mascullo el

-no- dije con firmeza- nos vamos a casar-.

El silencio se prolongo entre nosotros

-ni siquiera crees en el matrimonio- dijo entrando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si

-creo en el mio y creo en Edward, que es el unico ser en el que necesito creer-dije, enojada por su negatividad.

-estas blasfemando- dijo lentamente, medio canturreándolo, pero aun con los dientes apretados, aun estaba tenso por mi decisión.

-necesito que me apoyes en esto- le dije sentándome a su lado, interrumpiendo momentáneamente mis acciones. El me observo, y no se que vio en mis ojos que hizo que su expresión se ablandase

-te quiero- susurro, abrazandome- siempre estare ahí, apoyandote en todo-.

Le devolvi el abrazo, sintiéndome momentáneamente de nuevo una niña, que asustada corria a sus brazos, esos que siempre me protegieron en mi infancia, y lo siguen haciendo ahora

-muchas gracias, hermano- susurre- tambien te quiero-

luego el me ayudo a empacar todo, y cuando terminamos fuimos a su habitación, a hacer lo mismo con sus cosas, el no pensaba quedarse alli si Charlie me ofendia u ofendia a Edward, el volveria con Renee, no queriamos que estuviese sola mucho tiempo, y a traves de un mail nos habia comentado que Phil, habia tenido que marcharse a un entrenamiento especial, y ella no habia podido acompañarle, Joe la adora, e iria a cuidarla y a hacerle compañía, tambien le contaria de mi situación, ya que yo no tenia las fuerzas para enfrentarme a ella. La mañana llego y con ella Edward, vi como su volvo se estacionaba frente a la casa, y justo en ese momento, mientras veia bajar a Alice y a el del coche, Charlie bajaba las escaleras, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, y los mareos volvieron, habia vomitado de nuevo hoy, y a pesar de eso las nauseas reaparecieron, me tambalee un poco, y unos fuertes brazos me tomaron antes deque cayera, Joe me habia atajado, me sento en el sofa, antes de abrir la puerta a ambos Cullen, compartimos unas miradas, antes de que Charlie apareciera por la puerta de la cocina...

continuara.........

hola!!!

Espero que les guste!!!

Gracias por los reviewss!!!

Besosss!!!

******Ovejitah06******


	25. Chapter 25

Bella pov.

La mañana llego y con ella Edward, vi como su volvo se estacionaba frente a la casa, y justo en ese momento, mientras veia bajar a Alice y a el del coche, Charlie bajaba las escaleras, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, y los mareos volvieron, habia vomitado de nuevo hoy, y a pesar de eso las nauseas reaparecieron, me tambalee un poco, y unos fuertes brazos me tomaron antes de que cayera, Joe me habia atajado, me sento en el sofa, antes de abrir la puerta a ambos Cullen, compartimos unas miradas, antes de que Charlie apareciera por la puerta de la cocina...

-buenos dias!- dijo Charlie con amabilidad, pero luego de mirarme su postura se volvio tensa y sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza, debia de verme horrible, probablemente estaria mas palida de lo normal y en mi rostro se adivinaria mi malestar- pasa algo?- inquirió con voz mas severa, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a Edward, este lo miro, note su nerviosismo, pero minimamente, el parecia totalmente decidido

-si, Charlie, pero sera mejor que te sientes- dijo con serenidad, mi padre se sento rapidamente, vi que aun no tenia su cinturón con su pistola y eso me dio una loca tranquilidad

-y bien, muchacho?- dijo en un tono mas huraño y con total desconfianza, Edward se acerco a mi lado, al igual que Joe mientras que Alice permanecio un poco mas alejada, con la mirada perdida, posiblemente intentando vislumbrar la reaccion de mi padre.

-Charlie, amo a su hija y le he pedido que se case conmigo- empezo a decir Edward, los ojos de Charlie, frenéticos, se dirigieron a mi mano izquierda donde descansaba, en el dedo anular, el anillo tradicional de la familia Cullen.

-no-no hay necesidad de apurarse en tomar decisiones, son muy jóvenes- dijo, intentando recuperarse del shock

-si la hay- dije, y la atención de Charlie paso a ser enteramente mia- papa, vamos a tener un hijo- parecia haber quedado en blanco, casi podia escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza trabajando para dar sentido a mis palabras

-quiero hacer las cosas correctas para Bella y para mi, por eso hemos decidido casarnos- dijo mi novio al no obtener respuesta de mi padre.

El rostro comenzo a ponérsele de distintas tonalidades de rojo, hasta llegar a el morado

-TU!-bramo, intentando acercarse a Edward, me interpuse entre ellos, tomando del brazo a Charlie, pero el me empujo de tal manera que casi caigo al suelo, Edward fue rapido, y me envolvió con sus brazos protectoramente impidiendo que cayera, sin embargo mi padre me observo con desprecio, totalmente fuera de si- vete si quieres! Ya no eres mi hija, eres una..una cualquiera!- me grito, y senti mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, sin embargo estas cayeron por mis mejillas solo cuando cerre mis ojos, Charlie habia levantado su mano, con toda intención de golpearme, esta seria la primera vez, sin embargo el golpe nunca llego, abri mis ojos, confusa, y vi a Joe, que habia sujetado ambos brazos de mi pa-...de Charlie y los sujetaba con demasiada fuerza, a juzgar por la mueca de dolor pintada en el rostro de este, vi el rostro de Joe, y me asusto, estaba vacio, sin expresión, supe que esto habia sido lo que derramo el vaso, era algo que el nunca podria soportar, que alguien me golpease, el nunca habia permitido que alguien lo hiciera, por que el lo habia sufrido, de su propio padre, y se juro a si mismo, que protegeria la familia que encontro en mi, Charlie parecio calmarse y el lo solto, paso de nosotros y salio rumbo a su auto, escuchamos el motor encendiéndose y el ya se habia ido.

Todos seguiamos en la misma posición, Edward y yo abrazados, el sujetándome con fuerza, y Joe frente a mi, con un ademan protector y Alice se encontraba aun en una esquina de la habitación en shock, cuando reacciono, se acerco rapidamente hacia a mi y me abrazo, le devolvi el abrazo con fuerza, y me desahogue completamente, solloce por lo que pudieron se horas, sintiendo las manos de Edward acariciar mi espalda en un intento por calmarme, Joe habia subido las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, pero cuando bajo, note que no solo habia estado en el suyo, sino en el mio, y traia consigo todas nuestras pertenencias, me calme lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar, me acurruque contra el pecho de Edward y deje que me abrazara, el no paraba de acariciarme y decirme que todo iria bien, mientras depositaba suaves besos en mi cabello y mi rostro.

-debemos irnos de aquí- dijo repentinamente Joe- no podria soportar tener que verlo de nuevo, no después de que intento golpearte, ¡y te empujo! Podria haberte hecho daño si Edward no hubiese estado ahí! O al bebe!-dijo con la voz llena de rabia, por el bien de Charlie sabia que no tenia que encontrarse con Joe, me puse de pie, y asenti, Edward tomo mis maletas y las llevo al volvo, mientras que Joe besaba mi frente y tomaba su unica maleta para después subir a su moto

-nos veremos pronto hermanita!- dijo, recuperando el buen humor de nuevo, le dedique una sonrisa y le abrace

-procura visitarme pronto- susurre, el asintió, feliz por la invitación y estabilizo su moto, para luego desaparecer por la carretera, rumbo a Phoenix. Mientras le observaba alejarse dos brazos me atraparon por la cintura con sutileza y senti la calida respiración de mi novio acariciar mi oido, suspire, y voltee a verlo, el me miraba con culpa

-lamento como se desarrollo todo alli dentro- susurro, pero antes de que dijera nada mas lo calle poniendo mi dedo indice sobre sus labios, pero no duraron mucho alli, pronto fue sustituido por mi boca, le bese con tranquilidad y amor, al separarnos el me regalo mi sonrisa favorita, y no pude mas que devolvérsela

-no fue tu culpa- dije, acariciando su mejilla- supongo que debia ser asi, debi imaginarlo, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, de verdad- le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-por que?- dijo, dejándome confundida- por que estas "bien" cuando tuviste que pasar por un momento tan horrible?- dijo con incredulidad

-por que te tengo a ti, eres el amor de mi vida, el padre de mi hijo, eres mi familia ahora, mi amor, y se que soy capaz de renunciar a cualquier cosa por ti- murmure, mientras me acercaba mas a el, sus ojos brillaron con emocion y fue el quien acorto la distancia entre nosotros en un pasional y amoroso beso

-awww- escuchamos atrás de nosotros, al voltearnos vimos a Alice, mirándonos con felicidad, nos limitamos a reirnos, un poco avergonzados

-la proxima vez cobramos entrada- dije haciendome la ofendida, ella solo se rio tontamente, entramos al auto y nos alejamos rumbo a la casa de Edward, por el camino tuvimos una interesante conversación

-yo ya lo sabia todo- dijo Alice, muy pagada de si misma

-todo que?- dije dándome la vuelta

-bueno, no todo, no sabia del bebe, pero habia tenido una vision de vuestra boda, sera genial, ya vereis- dijo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, yo solo me rei quedito y vi como mi novio negaba lentamente con la cabeza, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el me pillo observándolo y se rio cuando me sonroje por ello, me tendio su mano y yo la tome rapidamente, entrelazando nuestros dedos

-te amo- me dijo, quitando la vista momentáneamente de la calle.

-tambien te amo- respondi, dándole un suave apretón a su mano, que el correspondio, me beso rapidamente, antes de poner su atención de vuelta a la ruta

cuando llegamos a la casa, los demas estaban afuera, incluida Rosalie, que nos miraba llegar con una sonrisa, tomada de la mano de Emmet, quien tambien tenia una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, ni bien baje del coche los maternales brazos de Esme me envolvieron en un calido abrazo

-oh, cariño estoy tan emocionada, sere abuela- dijo sollozando dulcemente, le devolvi el abrazo, feliz de que su reaccion fuese positiva. Carslile tambien me abrazo y se vio muy emocionado por el hehco de ser abuelo, tambien. Emmet me abrazo, intentando ser cuidadoso y me felicito, bromeando sobre que todavía era demasiado joven para ser tio, Rose me felicito tambien y me dijo que podia contar con ella si necesitaba cualquier tipo de ayuda, le di las gracias y todos entramos a la casa....

continuara........

espero que les haya gustado, se que fue un poco triste, pero veran que Charlie recapacitara con el tiempo, pero, como se lo tomara Renee? Mejor o peor?

Nos vemos!!!!

Gracias por los reviews!!!

******Ovejitah06******


	26. Chapter 26

Edward pov.

La reaccion de Charlie me habia sorprendido, no es como si esperase que se pusiese feliz, pero tampoco crei que se pusiese tan violento, y menos aun con Bella. Me senti muy culpable por ello, pero el ver que ella confiaba tanto en mi y estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto a pesar de la disputa que provocaria con su familia me hizo feliz, durante todo el camino una pequeña frase se repetia en mi mente, reviviendo ese momento "eres mi familia ahora" habia dicho, era la felicidad mas absoluta que podia darme, la certeza de que se quedaria a mi lado.

Al llegar a la casa todos se encontraban esperándonos y saludaron efusivamente a mi ahora prometida. Mi madre, sin poder evitarlo, solto algunas lagrimas mas mientras la abrazaba, todos estaban muy feliz por la proxima boda y por el bebe, el contraste entre las racciones de ambas familias era notable, en este momento solo podia pensar en lo afortunado que era al contar con unos padres tan comprensivos. Entramos a la casa, Emmet me ayudo a bajar las maletas de Bella, los demas fueron hasta la sala de estar, mientras que nosotros dos llevamos el equipaje a mi habitación.

Cuando bajamos encontramos a todos hablando sobre la reaccion de Charlie, Alice les habia contado la historia, ya que al parecer Bella estaba demasiado afectada como para revivirlo. Me acomode rapidamente a su lado, en uno de los sofás y la rodee con uno de mis brazos mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Mi madre fue la primera en hacer preguntas

-oh, cariño, lamento lo de tu padre, pero ¿cómo crees que lo tomara tu madre?- pregunto

-no lo se- respondio mi angel- pero no creo que su reaccion sea muy diferente, supongo que esto les trae malos recuerdos a ambos.

-a que te refieres?- esta vez hablo Carslile

-bueno-comenzo- mis padres se conocieron cuando estaban en el instituto, estaban enamorados y escaparon para casarse cuando mi madre quedo embarazada, digamos que la relacion de ellos era mas bien un enamoramiento adolescente y ante los primeros problemas sus disputas fueron grandes, no duraron siquiera un mes antes del divorcio y mi madre se fue a Phoenix, por eso ella tiene cierto... prejuicio acerca de casarse antes de los treinta- dijo, sonriendo un poco al decir la ultima frase.

-oh, ya veo, hay muchas similitudes entre ambas historias, la diferencia es que ustedes se hicieron responsables de sus actos y hablaron con nosotros sobre ello en vez de intentar escapar, ademas estoy segura que en lo que a ustedes respecta no se trata d eun amor adolescente, nunca habia visto a dos personas tan implicadas con el otro, es como si fuesen dos mitades de una misma cosa- dijo Esme, con convicción.

Mi angel sonrio feliz y asintió

-yo una vez habia hecho una comparación muy parecida, por que antes me sentia incompleta, como si fuese un rompecabezas al que le faltaban la mitad de las piezas, hasta que encontre a Edward- susurro mientras me miraba con ternura y acariciaba mi mejilla, le devolvi la sonrisa y la bese

-no puedo decir que me sentia incompleto, por que en realidad me sentia...vacio, tu llenaste mi vida, Bella y le diste colores que no podia soñar que existirían- le dije con emocion, por que ella me necesitaba en su vida, tanto como yo la necesitaba en la mia.

Todos nos observaban embelesados, sonreímos apenados y un bello rubor cubrio las mejillas de mi amada. El dia paso entre comentarios y planificaciones para la boda y, a pesar de estar medianamente lejana, la llegada del bebe. En una de esas ocasiones mi madre pregunto que creiamos que seria y ambos contestamos al mismo tiempo

-niña-respondi rapidamente

-niño-dijo llena de convicción Bella

ambos nos miramos, ella rio

-no, no, no, sera niño- dijo ante la divertida mirada de todo nuestro "publico"

-a si?, que te hace estar tan segura?- inquiri

-instinto maternal-respondio sonriente

-sera niña- señale testarudamente

-entonces si estas tan seguro...-dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

-que?-

-que tal si hacemos esto- sugirió- si es niña, tu podras escoger el nombre pero si es niño yo lo hare y no habra posibilidad de queja-.

-umm...de acuerdo- dije un poco desconfiado, mi madre nos miraba divertida

-que nombre le pondras de ser niño Bella?- pregunto

-Anthony- respondio sonriente

-no puedes hacerle eso a nuestro hijo!- dije contrariado, era mi segundo nombre pero nunca me habia gustado del todo, era muy del siglo pasado

-sin quejas recuerdas?-dijo muy pagada de si misma, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro- Anthony es un nombre encantador y ya he decidido que asi se llamara, ademas ¿que problema te haces? No estabas seguro de que seria niña?- pregunto intentando parecer inocente, pero una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro, se lo estaba pasando en grande

-y lo sera- dije con vehemencia

-y que nombre eligiras?- esta vez fue Carslile quien pregunto

-me gusta Isabella, pero el diminutivo seria Bella y seria un poco confuso, tambien me agrada Sophie- dije con aire pensativo

-los hombres son lo que mas problemas tienen para las decisiones- sentencio Alice con ganas de burla, la fulmine con la mirada y todos se rieron.

Al llegar la hora de la cena Esme fue hacia la cocina para prepararla, y Bella, luego de besarme levemente la siguió rapidamente. Todos nos quedamos alli sentados charlando, cuando escuchamos risitas provenientes de la cocina, con curiosidad todos nos levantamos y fuimos a espiar haber que tanto entretenia a ambas mujeres, al acercarnos vimos a ambas tarareando y moviéndose agraciadamente mientras preparaban la cena, sobre la mesa se encontraban varios libros de recetas, todos ellos de comida italiana, la favorita de mi madre y, ahora que lo recordaba, tambien la de mi angel, estabamos a punto de irnos cuando la voz de Esme nos congelo en nuestros lugares

-crei haberos educado bien, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas y espiar- dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirándonos con falso enojo, Bella se dio vuelta rapidamente y se sonrojo al vernos alli, Esme le lanzo una mirada llena de cariño al notar su repentina timidez, me acerque a ella y le bese, para luego disponerme a colocar la mesa, rapidamente Carslile siguió mi ejemplo, avergonzado de ser descubierto espiando como un adolescente mas, Emmet, Rosalie y Alice miraban divertidos la escena que presentábamos, Esme sonrio satisfecha y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

-Bella es una excelente cocinera, y sus platillos favoritos tambien son italianos! No es una casualidad estupenda cariño?-dijo, llamando la atención de mi padre

-en verdad que si, es estupendo y hoy podremos comprobar sus dotes culinarios- dijo regalándole a mi angel una sonrisa paternal, ella se sonrojo y se la devolvió con timidez, para luego enfocar su atención nuevamente en la cocina

-bueno, yo he probado su lasaña y estaba deliciosa- dijo Alice felizmente mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi

-yo he tenido la oportunidad de probar las mejores galletitas que he tenido oportunidad de comer en mi vida en su casa, el primer dia- dije tambien, sonriendo al recordar su sonrojo cuando me aclaro que ella las habia preparado.

-tambien destaca en la preparación de dulces!- dijo Esme con apreciación

-no...no es para tanto- dijo Bella avergonzada por que la atención recayera en ella.

-oh, eres muy modesta, cariño, estoy segura que debes de cocinar delicioso, que te parece si mañana dedicamos el dia a la pasteleria, podriamos compartir recetas- sugirió mi madre con felicidad y energia renovada

-eso seria agradable- dijo Bella sonriéndole tambien, mi madre ya se habia ganado la confianza de mi prometida, y se veia muy feliz por ello, ya que habia adorado a Bella desde el momento en que la conocio

luego de la cena, donde todos elogiaron los platos preparados por mi angel que estaban realmente deliciosos decidimos ir a dormir, la conduje hasta la que ahora seria nuestra habitación y, luego de cambiar nuestra ropa por nuestros pijamas nos fuimos a dormir, habia sido un dia agotador, y ella se durmió casi al instante, yo, en cambio tuve la fortuna de quedarme despierto y poder escuchar como mi angel me llamaba en sueños con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego, tambien pude descansar, sintiéndola abrazada a mi, como le habia dicho antes, solo ahora podia descansar verdaderamente bien, cuando ya no tenia que alejarme de ella al anochecer.


	27. Chapter 27

Bella pov.

Luego del ajetreado dia, estaba exhausta y cuando subimos a descansar mi cuerpo me pedia a gritos un poco de descanso, ni bien toque la almohada cai en un profundo sueño.

Me desperte cuando los rayos del sol se adentraron en nuestra habitación, "nuestra", sonaba tan extraño y tan hermoso a la vez que casi no podia dar credito a esa realidad, acaricie mi plano abdomen, y sonrei al pensar en mi pequeñO, porque sabia que seria niño, aunque Edward dijera lo contrario sabia que seria un hermoso pequeño, que seria la viva imagen de su padre, que por cierto aun dormia placidamente a mi lado, acaricie su cabello y me acerque a sus labios, dándole un suave beso para despertarle, pero el muy tramposo me tomo por la cintura, pegándome a el y besándome con pasión, cuando nos separamos me faltaba el aire como si hubiese corrido una maratón

-buenos dias- dije sonriendo, cuando pude hablar sin jadear, el sonrio con esa sonrisa torcida que me encanta e, inevitablemente produce mi sonrojo inmediato

-vaya que son buenos- respondio suspirando

luego de vestirnos y arreglarnos bajamos rapidamente a ayudar a Esme con el desayuno, era temprano y los demas seguramente estarian dormidos pero ya se escuchaba ruido en la cocina, asi que la madre de mi no-... de mi prometido ya estaria preparando el desayuno.

Me dispuse a ayudarla y justo cuando estabamos acabando mi celular comenzo a vibrar, era Joe

-hola! Joe, que pasa?- pregunte bajo la atenta mirada de Edward y su madre

-ya le he dicho a Renee- respondio

-y...y como se lo ha tomado ella??-pregunte temerosa

continuara......


	28. Chapter 28

Bella pov.

-y...y como se lo ha tomado ella??-pregunte temerosa

-umm...bueno, no lo se...se desmayo ¡solo por unos momentos!, pero fuera de eso no grito ni nada, de hecho...no menciono nada del tema- dijo nervioso, sabia que algo me ocultaba

-algo mas?-le inste ansiosa, le escuche murmurar algo pero no le entendi, lo habia dicho demasiado rapido y despacio

-que?-

-....estamos en la casa de Charlie- susurro, apenas audible, comence a protestar, totalmente histerica cuando el me interrumpio- no fue mi culpa, no pude detenerla, sabes que cuando se propone algo es tan cabezota como tu o mas, cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos en el aeropuerto-dijo terminando la oración prácticamente en un berrinche, me rei, aunque el sonido fue casi histerico, vi las caras de Esme y Edward, que esperaban una reaccion por mi parte, Joe siguió hablando.

-donde estas?- pregunto- quiere ir a verte y hablar a solas- vale no era lo que esperaba, aunque tal vez queria reservar los gritos para cuando estuviese conmigo a solas

-espera un momento- susurre, antes de tapar con mi mano el auricular del telefono y dirigirme a Esme

-umm..esta bien si mi madre viene aquí? quiere hablar conmigo en persona pero la verdad no quiero volver a la casa de Charlie- pregunte dudosa, ella me sonrio

-por supuesto que si, no tienes que preguntar, no olvides que ahora esta casa es tuya tambien- me respondio con una sonrisa cariñosa que le devolvi con calidez

-mira, estoy viviendo con Edward y su familia ahora, estaria bien si vienen aquí, pero, francamente no se como indicarles el camino, puesto que es algo confuso, asi que te paso con el para que te indique como llegar, de acuerdo?- le pase el auricular a mi prometido y el me tomo por la cintura impidiendo que me alejase, manteniéndome entre sus brazos mientras le indicaba como llegar a la casa, luego de una corta pero amistosa despedida, cortaron la comunicación

-llegaran a la hora del almuerzo- dijo sonriéndome, para luego darme un suave beso lleno de cariño y contención , al separarnos sonrei, feliz de ser tan afortunada al tener a alguien como el a mi lado, roce sus labios apenas, con los mios, antes de escabullirme de sus brazos e ir a ayudar a Esme, que iba a terminar con un dedo menos si seguia mirándonos, embelesada, al mismo tiempo que preparaba el desayuno, le ayude a terminar todo, y justo mientras poniamos la mesa, los pasos de Carslile seguido de Alice se hicieron oir por las escaleras, nos sentamos a desayunar, la madre de Edward parecia realmente emocionada, cuando su marido le pregunto ella respondio que esperaba a que Emmet bajase, como por arte de magia, oimos los torpes pasos de Emmet que bajaba tallándose los ojos y bostezando abiertamente, al parecer aun completamente dormido, me hizo un poco de gracia, en ese momento parecia mas que nunca un enorme oso de felpa, en cuanto se sento y comenzo a engullir todo lo que habia en su plato a una velocidad antinatural, la señora Cullen hablo

-hoy conoceremos a la madre de Bella!, vendra a almorzar aquí con nosotros- dijo emocionada, sonrei al verla tan alegre, era en verdad una persona adorable- oh, cariño, cuanto lamento que hoy tengas que ir a trabajar- termino por decir con voz disgustada, mirando a Carslile, quien le sonreia cariñosamente

-querida, hoy no tengo ninguna cita, llamare para pedir el dia, estoy seguro que me dispensaran- aclaro, abrazando a Esme con dulzura y mirándome con cariño- no me perderia de conocer a tu madre por nada del mundo Bella, ha de ser tan encantadora como la hija- sonrio al percibir mi leve sonrojo, le correspondi la sonrisa, mas no dije nada, ellos ya juzgarian la gran diferencia de caracteres entre mi madre y yo una vez la conocieran.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar las tareas fueron divididas, Esme tenia gran expectación por el encuentro de modo que a cada uno se le asigno un trabajo. Emmet salio a limpiar la entrada, Edward se encargo de arreglar la sala y poner la mesa, mientras que Alice barria la sala, Esme me pidio que me quedase con ella y le ayudase a cocinar, preparamos diversos platillos, suficientes para un regimiento, y un enorme pastel de chocolate para la hora del te. Carslile habia ido a buscar a Jasper y a Rosalie para que estuviesen presentes en la reunion familiar.

Mientras cocinábamos Esme me conto acerca de ellos, de cómo se habian conocido y demas, empezo por ella misma y Carslile

-cuando tenia doce- comenzo a relatar- mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Nueva Jersey, alli comence el instituto, Carslile era muy popular con las mujeres, el tenia 15 y todas las chicas parecian suspirar por el, desde el primer momento en que lo vi, lo deteste, odiaba al tipo de chico que creia que era, mi primera impresión fue que era un ser insoportablemente egocéntrico, egoísta y desdeñoso en lo que respectaba a los sentimientos ajenos, crei que era el tipico chico que utiliza a las mujeres como si fuesen objetos y luego las deja cuando le empiezan a aburrir, pero estaba muy equivocada, durante el primer año mi forma de pensar no cambio, nunca habia hablado con el, una vez habia intentado presentarse pero, haciendo uso de toda mi insolencia juvenil, me marche, dejándole hablando con el aire, estaba tan decidida a no ceder ante sus encantos- ella se rio tontamente al recordarlo- no queria convertirme en otra mas de las miles de chicas que morian por el, al siguiente año, un chico algo pesado, de esos que abundan, en ese entonces y ahora, no me dejaba en paz y me perseguia por todos lados, recuerdo que el se estaba poniendo violento y me tenia aferrada de manera poco delicada por el brazo, y de la nada... salio mi caballero de brillante armadura- bromeo riendo, yo sonrei tambien, ensimismada en su historia- recuerdo que golpeo al chico que me tenia sujeta y este escapo, por fin, el pudo terminar su presentación, pendiente desde el año anterior- suspiro al recordarlo, sus ojos estaban lejanos, como si todo estuviese sucediendo de nuevo en su mente- tambien me presente, y comenzamos a forjar una amistad a lo largo de todo ese año, en ese tiempo note que el no era para anda como yo creia, o muchos otros chicos lo caracterizaban, el no parecia notar el efecto que producia en las féminas, sobra decir que en ese año me enamore de el, y sufri en silencio, creyendo que el solo me veia como a su amiga, o una hermana menor, para mi, la diferencia entre nuestras edades bastaria para que el jamas me viese de otra forma que como a una niña, ¡cuanta fue mi sorpresa, el ultimo dia de clases cuando el me dijo que me amaba y, que si no me lo habia dicho antes era por que creia que me era indiferente!, fue uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida, desde entonces estamos juntos- finalizo observándome, yo note que mis ojos estaban humedos y que unas lagrimas habian escapado, las limpie con el dorso de mi mano rapidamente, ¡estupidas hormonas revolucionadas! "si claro, las hormonas" dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, pero la mande a callar

-gracias por escucharme tan atentamente Bella, ninguno de mis hijos lo ha hecho hasta ahora, les gusta mas la versión resumida- bromeo codeándome, como si fuesemos amigas de toda la vida, yo me rei

-es una historia realmente encantadora- suspire, ella me miraba cariñosamente- ojala con Edward y conmigo sea igual- desee con una sonrisa soñadora, Esme tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me observo con fijeza, para luego sonreír

-asi sera, ya lo veras- respondio- lo he visto en vuestros ojos, las mismas miradas que una vez mi esposo y yo compartimos, puedo asegurar que no es un amor pasajero, ustedes parecen tener un fragmento de la misma alma, solo juntos parecen estar completos- sonrio al notar que nuevas lagrimas de emocion brotaban de mis ojos para perderse en mi sonrisa

-gracias- susurre feliz de escuchar tales palabras proviniendo de una persona como ella

-bien- dijo continuando con sus actividades culinarias, segui su ejemplo- bueno en cuanto a Emmet y a Rosalie...

Esme termino por contarme tambien la historia entre Emmet y Rosalie y luego la de Jasper y Alice, justo cuando nos disponiamos a llevar la ensalada a la mesa, Edward entro, tomando rapidamente la fuente que yo llevaba, rodee los ojos antes de seguirlo, el no me dejaria levantar nada mas pesado que mi tacita de café a la hora de la tarta, "o tal vez, tambien lo haga por mi" pense con ironia, estaba algo psicotico por lo del embarazo y decia que no tenia que esforzarme, bien, en eso estabamos de acuerdo, pero no es como si estuviera por hacer salto al acantilado ¡sostenia una fuente de ensalada por el amor de dios!, al llegar a la mesa, corrio la silla para mi y me pidio que me sentara, como no tenia ganas de discutir me sente, enfurruñada, la puerta de entrada se abrio con fuerza, apareciendo por ella Emmet

-ya llegaron!!!- dijo agitado, justo en ese momento, por la puerta de atrás, aparecieron los que faltaban, mientras que por la entrada principal aparecia Joe, y a su lado, Renee

-mama...- dije, llamando su atención, me levante de mi asiento y me acerque, incomoda por la situación, mi madre se acerco con lentitud, como sin saber como proceder, pero luego senti sus fragiles brazos envolverme en un maternal y cariñoso abrazo

-mama- susurre, devolviéndole el abrazo mientras una nueva tanda de lagrimas aparecian en mis ojos, esta vez con fundados motivos...

continuara........

hola!!!! Espero que les guste el cap!!!

Perdon por el retraso

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!!

Saludos!!!!

******Ovejitah06******


	29. Chapter 29

Edward pov.

-mama...- dijo, llamando su atención, se levanto con cuidado de su asiento y se acerco, incomoda por la situación, su madre se acerco con lentitud, como sin saber como proceder, pero luego envolvió a mi prometida en un abrazo algo torpe

-mama- repitio con la voz rota, devolviéndole el abrazo mientras una nueva tanda de lagrimas aparecian en sus ojos

luego del encuentro entre madre e hija Bella parecia mas calmada, Renee le dedico una sonrisa timida que fue rapidamente correspondida, mi angel tambien abrazo a Joe, y luego presento a mis padres, a mis hermanos y a las parejas de estos, su madre parecia calmada e incluso, feliz, nos saludo a todos muy cortésmente y me abrazo maternalmente cuando fui presentado, mi madre la hizo pasar al comedor, donde todo estaba ya dispuesto para el almuerzo, me sente a un lado de Bella, y su madre al otro, seguida por Joe, Alice hizo lo mismo, junto con Jasper a mi lado, los demas se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa, frente a nosotros, mi madre y Renee comenzaron a hablar, tomándose confianza con rapidez, Esme hizo muchas preguntas, casi las mismas que le habia hecho a mi angel la primera vez, asi, todos pudimos comprobar que entre madre e hija solo se parecian en apariencia, Renee parecia tener una mente casi infantil, demasiado impulsiva, hablaba de Bella como si esta fuese la madre y ella la hija, cuando en realidad era al reves.

Para cuando termino la cena Esme y la madre de Bella hablaban como si fuesen mejores amigas, mi mama no paraba de hablar maravillas sobre Bella y su gran talento en la cocina, no pude mas que sonreir, y es que Bella simplemente era perfecta en todo lo que hacia. Esme se disculpo con Renee y fue a la cocina seguida por mi prometida, al volver traian consigo la tarta y la vajilla para el te, me levante apresuradamente y tome la tarta que mi angel traia en sus manos, mi padre, levantándose tambien, hizo lo propio con mi madre, la madre de Bella nos miraba embelesada, dispusimos todo en la sala y todos pasaron a los sillones, tomamos el te y probamos la deliciosa tarta de chocolate preparada por mi angel que se llevo loa halagos de todos los presentes, en especial de Emmet y Alice, las dos personas mas adictas al chocolate del pais, por decir algo.

Bella pov.

Estaba nerviosa, mi madre parecia haberselo tomado bien, se habia llevado de maravilla con los Cullen, pero tenia dudas, ya que aun no habiamos hablado en privado y me costaba saber como reaccionaria, por fin el momento llego, mi madre me pidio que hablaramos a solas y, luego de disculparnos con los demas, la conduje hasta la hermosa habitación que compartia con Edward.

Cuando entramos cerre la puerta, y mi madre miro a su alrededor, admirando el esplendor de la recamara, tan elegante como el resto de la casa, luego se giro y me miro sonriendo, una vez mas, timidamente, se sento a los pies de la cama y me indico que me sentase a su lado, obedeci, dubitativa y espere a que ella rompiese el silencio

-Bella, cariño, mirame- susurro. Levante mi rostro y la mire, ella sonreia de manera radiante, y rapidamente me encontre envuelta entre sus brazos

-cuando lo supe debo decirte que casi me da un infarto- rio ligeramente en mi oido- pero mientras iba en el avion pude ver todo desde una mejor perspectiva, cuando entre a la casa, te pusiste tan palida como si fuese un fantasma, creo que es porque me tenias miedo- otra risita escapo de sus labios- te confieso que hubiese deseado que esperases un poco mas para ser... madre pero no estoy enojada- vaya, eso me sorprendio

-n-no?- pregunte, incrédula mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, ella sonrio

-no, mira, no creo que estes cometiendo mis mismos errores, para empezar, por que a pesar de estar en una situación casi igual a la mia hace años, Edward y tu reaccionaron completamente distinto a tu padre y a mi, ustedes asumieron los hechos y se responsabilizaron por ello, mientras nosotros huimos, eso habla muchísimo sobre ustedes, al igual que ese anillo que llevas en tu dedo- comenzo a acariciar mis cabellos mientras seguia hablando- eres muy madura para tu edad, y aunque se que sera complicado se tambien que ambos saldran adelante y tendran ese final feliz que tu padre y yo no pudimos conseguir, ambos son muy maduros- la mire, feliz de tener su aprobación, sus ojos se volvieron traviesos, con ganas de burla- oh, Isabella, me alegro que hayas encontrado otra alma vieja como tu, son tan aburridos ambos que lo llavaran tan bien como una pareja de treinta- solto una carcajada, y yo le saque la lengua infantilmente, cosa que la hizo reir aun mas. Luego hablamos de muchas cosas mas, me pregunto sobre el nombre del bebe y le hable sobre las suposiciones de mi prometido y las mias, y los nombre que habiamos elegido en cada caso, ella rio y afirmo que Anthony le parecia un nombre encantador, sonrei, complacida por la afirmación

-sabes? Estuve pensando en su segundo nombre de ser niño- dije recostándome en la cama y mirando el techo, mi madre me imito- quisiera ponerle Joseph, el nombre real de Joe, por que sin su ayuda tal vez las dudas entre nosotros, las inseguridades nos hubiesen separado, o hubiésemos tardado mucho en superarlas- la mire para ver su reaccion, ella tambien miro el techo y sonrio, luego de una pausa hablo

-Anthony Joseph Cullen o Isabella Sophie Cullen- sonrio y se giro hacia mi- ambos me agradan, mi nieto/a tendra un nombre muy sofisticado- rei ante eso y la abrace, cuando bajamos, los demas habian removido ya todo y nos esperaban en la sala, en la misma posicion que antes

-ya volvimos- dije sonriendo y sentándome en el regazo de mi prometido que rapidamente enredo sus brazos en mi cintura depositando un casto beso en mis labios, se veia aliviado, mire a los demas en busca de una explicación, todos se veian igual, a excepcion de Carslile y Esme, ella me sonrio y me explico

-Edward a dejado exhaustos a todos- dijop, respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada- estaba como loco de aquí para alla, pensaba que tu madre y tu estarian discutiendo-

mi madre miraba cariñosamente a Edward ahora. Yo tambien le mire, este se veia algo apenado, sonrei ante su repentina timidez y le bese con suavidad

-gracias por preocuparte, amor, pero estamos en paz- susurre dulcemente, por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi madre asentia y Joe se relajaba tambien, en su asiento, mientras Alice se burlaba de el por ser tan sobreprotector. Se quedaron un rato mas, pero al final decidieron irse, ya que mi madre no soportaba estar mucho tiempo en Forks, intento persuadirme, antes de irse de que yo tambien extrañaba el calor y tal vez podria ir a la universidad en Phoenix, pero le dije que no extrañaba el calor para nada, y que ya me habia acostumbrado al clima frio de Forks, de todas maneras me hizo prometer que lo ensaria y luego de un mortífero abrazo de oso por parte de Joe se marcharon.

-por suerte todo fue bien- dijo Edward, abrazandome por la espalda y apoyando su menton en mi hombro, asenti feliz y un bostezo involuntario salio de mi boca, mi prometido se rio

-estas muy cansada, angel- ve a acostarte un rato.

Con toda la cabezonería del mundo me negue pero al final Edward consiguió llevarme hasta nuestra habitación, alli, me llevo hasta la cama, sin embargo antes de que se vaya, consegui tomarlo de la camisa y besarlo, el beso fue subiendo de tono y momentos después Edward ya estaba sobre mi, y de alguna manera ya me habia deshecho de su camisa, todo indicaba que de esa habitación solo saldria mas cansada

Bien pues, ¿quién necesita del sueño??

Continuara...

Faltan poquísimos capitulos para el final!!!!!!

Espero que le sgute este cap, y perdon por las demoras!!!!

Saludos!!!!

******Ovejitah06******


	30. Chapter 30

Edward pov.

Cuando desperte ya habia oscurecido, y no tarde mas de cinco minutos en caer en la inconciencia una vez mas. Volvi a abrir los ojos cuando la luz solar se colo por la ventana, dándome en la cara, Bella ya no estaba a mi lado, mire a mi alrededor para verla caminando de aquí para alla en nuestra habitación, cuando noto que estaba despierto me sonrio, pero note que estaba muy preocupada por algo, su sonrisa no llego a sus frenéticos ojos, se acerco al escritorio y divise una bandeja, ella la trajo, acomodándola sobre mis piernas, era el desayuno, le sonrei y me acerque para besarla

-buenos dias- susurre, aun un poco dormido, después de depositar un casto beso en sus labios

-buenos dias- susurro nerviosamente, sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos, tome sus manos entre las mias para que dejara de hacerlo, me estaba poniendo nervioso a mi tambien

-que es lo que va mal?-

-hoy...- ella trago pesadamente y yo le inste a que continuara la frase- hoy tenemos que ir a clase, ya faltamos dos dias, y... bueno, creo que...todos van a notarlo-susurro- mis nauseas estan cada vez peor, mas seguidas, esta noche prácticamente no dormi-

-por que no me dijiste nada?- pregunte, pasando mis dedos por las lineas bajo sus ojos cansados, lineas que probaban su desvelo

-no queria despertarte- sonrio, de esa forma tan hermosa como ella sola sabe hacer, siempre tan linda y considerada, ella probablemente tuvo una noche horrible mientras yo dormia placidamente, y ella no habia querido despertarme para no molestarme, lo que ella no sabia es que ella nunca seria una molestia para mi, y mucho menos ese pequeño/a que lleva consigo.

-y...no quieres que en el instituto se enteren...-susurre, intentando parecer comprensivo, la verdad me ponia algo triste que ella no quisiera que se supiese, la vi bajar la cabeza, ella se habia puesto triste, eso me confundio un poco

-...crei que eras tu quien no querría que se supiera- dijo suavemente, me quede en shock, ¿por qué demonios penso que yo no lo querria?, sonrei abiertamente y la abrace, cuidando de no derramar el desayuno de mi regazo

-como no voy a querer? Todos (especialmente los chicos) tienen que saber que estas a un paso del altar y que la futura señora Cullen ya es una mujer de familia- sonrei abiertamente y ella solto una risita, se veia muy feliz y eso... eso me daba felicidad a mi, no lo entendia, no entendia como yo podia ser su felicidad, pero me alegraba de ello

-oh, y asi sera- dijo mirándome divertida y emocionada- pero yo no puedo esperar para que la población femenina de Forks sepa que tu estas en igual condicion- rei ante esto, recordando lo celosa y posesiva que ella podia ser, esa faceta de ella tambien me volvia loco, aunque tenia que admitir que todas sus facetas me encantaban, ella era encantadora en todas las situaciones que tuviese enfrente.

Nos vestimos rapidamente y bajamos, una vez yo termine mi desayuno, los demas estaban abajo, desayunando tambien, Esme sonrio al vernos llegar

-baje a preparar el desayuno pero alguien se me habia adelantado- dijo mientras nos besaba a ambos

-no pude dormir- explico mi angel, algo sonrojada- asi que decidi preparar el desayuno para distraerme-

-las nauseas son muy frecuentes?- pregunto Carslile, mirando el rostro de mi angel, un poco mas palido que de costumbre y unas sombras algo oscuras bajo sus ojos, pero igualmente tan hermosa como siempre.

-si, duraron desde las dos y media de la mañana hasta...bueno, quince minutos- me quede boquiabierto, ella estuvo toda la noche en vela? La proxima vez que sucediera tendría que avisarme, ella no podia pasar por todo eso sola

-oh, es normal en los primeros tiempos- intervino mi madre- con Emmet no fue asi, pero cuando estaba embarazada de Edward fue igual

-oh, mi sobrino sera igual de fastidioso que el padre?!- grito Emmet (innecesariamente, deberia decir, por que estabamos al lado y nos dejo a todos momentáneamente sordos) ganándose un zape en la nuca por parte de Alice que miraba a Bella con ojo critico

-Bella, necesitas maquillaje, y mucho, acompañame- mire a mi angel que movia la cabeza lentamente pero se levantaba, resignada.

Todos terminaron de desayunar y ambas volvieron, las ojeras de Bella habian desaparecido, su cabello estaba ordenado en un simple moño bajo, arreglado en bonitos bucles, estaba levemente maquillada, dándole mas color, parecia la misma de siempre, y si estaba cansada, no lo demostraba.

Bella pov.

Cuando me vi como una persona decente bajamos las escaleras y alli estaba el esperándome, nos fuimos en autos separados como siempre, Alice y Emmet se fueron a buscar a sus respectivas parejas mientras nosotros nos encaminamos hacia el instituto en el volvo.

Estaba muy nerviosa, Edward parecio notarlo por que tomo mi mano con firmeza, algo que agradeci, me relaje bajo su tacto y le sonrei con apreciación. Al llegar el bajo primero, abriendome la puerta del coche, tome la mano que me ofrecio y fui rapidamente envuelta entre sus brazos en un abrazo entre posesivo y protector, me encanto esa sensación, poca gente nos miro, ya no eramos la novedad, pero alguien tenia que notar algo extraño...Jessica. vi su mirada desorbitada dirigirse directamente a mi dedo anular, donde reposaba el anillo Cullen, para luego susurrarle al oido a Tanya, que estaba a su lado, esta tambien observo en la misma dirección.

-ya lo notaron- le susurre al oido, el me miro y sonrio de manera traviesa

-genial, ni siquiera tendremos que ponernos en la labor de dispersar la noticia, tus amigas haran toodo el trabajo- bromeo, yo le mire mal

-no son mis amigas- me queje, poniendo morritos, lo proximo que supe es que estaba besando a Edward, no se cuando el empezo a besarme, pero da igual, es genial, jamas en mi vida me cansare de besar a Edward Cullen, lo cual viene bien dado que PODRE evitar dejar de besarlo, después de todo, es mi futuro esposo.

En la primera clase no paso mucho, la unica que lo noto fue Angela, que se me quedo viendo como si tuviese tres cabezas

-dime que no es cierto- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, yo le sonrei timidamente y asenti, ella solto un chillido y me abrazo, Ben no entendia de que demonios estabamos hablando por que, como cualquier otro hombre JAMAS habria notado el anillo por si solo, Angela le explico, luego de felicitar a Edward tambien, y Ben hizo lo mismo. El problema fue al salir del aula, TODO el mundo parecia formar fila a nuestro alrededor para ver de manera poco disimulada mi dedo y comprobar que el anillo estaba alli, incluso habia profesores, todo esto era una locura, bufe, exasperada por el comportamiento de la gente a nuestro alrededor, Edward, por su parte se lo estaba pasando en grande, me tenia tomada posesivamente de la cintura y su sonrisa parecia acentuarse mas y mas mientras mas chicos lo miraban con odio o envidia, tambien se estaba divirtiendo con mi enojo, por que no decirlo, pero por un momento pude verlo desde su punto de vista, y me gusto, por que ahora yo era suya, y el era mio, mire a las chicas a mi alrededor, algunas tambien me asesinaban con la mirada a mi, la versión 2.0 de Edward habia revolucionado las hormonas de muchas chicas, yo no podia entender como no habian notado la extraordinaria belleza de mi prometido mucho antes de su cambio, el era perfecto en cada cosa que se proponia hacer, y nadie lo habia sabido apreciar antes. Mi lado egoísta se regocijaba por ello, por que yo habia sido la primera en todo para el y el lo habia sido conmigo, y tal vez eso no hubiera sido asi si las cosas se hubieran dado diferente.

Llegamos a nuestra proxima asignatura, ibamos a entrar cuando un mareo me hizo tratabillar, sabia que hubiese caido si no fuera porque Edward me tenia sujeta por la cintura.

-estas bien?- pregunto algo alarmado

-si, solo fue un mareo, hace un rato que me volvieron las nauseas- susurre, apoyándome contra la pared

-por que no me lo dijiste?- me regaño dulcemente- ire a por una botella de agua, de acuerdo?-

me parecio buena idea, asenti en silencio y el doblo presuroso el pasillo, en dirección a la cafeteria, me quede alli, intentando mantener la compostura

-felicidades, Isabella, por la boda... y por tu hijo- dijo una voz que conocia muy bien

continuara..........


	31. Chapter 31

bella pov.

-felicidades, Isabella, por la boda... y por tu hijo- dijo una voz que conocia muy bien

me gire para ver a Mike a mis espaldas, a causa del mareo que estaba sufriendo, todo parecio un borron confuso durante unos momentos, el estaba cerca, muy cerca, en mi condicion no podia correr, seria una perdida de tiempo, no podia negar que estaba aterrada, no por mi, sino por mi hijo. No sabia que queria ese infeliz, el vio el miedo en mis ojos, y mis manos temblorosas, rio

-asustada isabella? Por que deberias- se burlo. Sabia que la unica esperanza era hacer tiempo hasta que Edward volviera o alguien pasase por alli, aun tomándome de la pared, levante mi menton orgullosa e insolentemente

-asustada?- rei- solo si la estupidez fuese contagiosa, el me miro serio, furioso una vez mas

-no estas en condiciones de jugar conmigo, me humillaste de incontables maneras, y ahora me lo vas a pagar- se abalanzo sobre mi, tomando mi cabello y jalándolo dolorosamente, aprete mis labios, dispuesta a no darle la satisfacción de oirme gritar, tiro un poco mas de el, me trague los gritos que pugnaban por salir de mis labios, de pronto senti el inconfundible y asqueroso olor de la sangre, mareándome y dándome nauseas

Rosalie pov.

Caminaba por los corredores, tenia filosofia, y esa materia no la compartia con Emmet ni con el resto, suspire, era la unica que tenia la mala suerte de no poder camibar su horario en esa clase, los demas ya lo habian hecho, al doblar me encontre con una imagen perturbadora, alli en medio del desierto pasillo estaba Bella, el chico Newton estaba tomándola por el cabello, de una manera casi salvaje, sus ojos refulgian de insana satisfacción por el sufrimiento de mi amiga, camine lentamente, tomando de una de las paredes un cuadro bastante pesado de madera, me acerque hasta la espalda de aquel imbecil y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas, queria desmayarlo, pero me habia pasado, una de las esquinas del marco se cubrio con sangre eso me asusto, tire a un lado rapidamente el objeto, mientras Mike caia al piso cubriéndolo de sangre tambien, abrace a Bella, que miraba con ojos desorbitados lo sucedido y respiraba por la boca, justo en ese momento Edward aparecio por una esquina del corredor, trayendo una botella de agua en su mano, Bella no lo noto, estaba sollozando en mi hombro, histericamente, supongo que habian sido demasiadas emociones, y eso se mezclo con la fragilidad emocional que le otorgaba su estado, Ed corrio rapidamente hasta nosotras, sin despegar sus ojos de su prometida, se veia realmente preocupado

-bella!!! Estas bien?- ella lo miro con sus ojos empañados de lagrimas y salto a sus brazos, buscando su protección, el la abrazo con fuerza, desconcertado

-cuando la encontre, este imbecil- dije señalando con asco al tipo que seguia inconciente en su charquito de sangre- la estaba jalando del cabello, intentando hacer que gritara, y ella intentaba no hacerlo, me acerque y lo golpee, no se si le hizo algo mas, no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra, y este tipo no despertara pronto, si es que no se murio- dije encongiendome de hombros, me encantaria que se aplicase la segunda opcion, aunque, pensándolo bien, si solo era hospitalizado en cuanto saliera Emm se podria encargar de mandarlo de nuevo a emergencias, sonrei al pensarlo, mientras tanto Edward habia se habia alejado un poco con Bella, e intentaba que ella le dijese algo

-ire a avisar de lo sucedido- les grite, para luego irme por el corredor que me llevaba a la enfermeria. Bella ya estaba en buenas manos.

Edward pov.

Rosalie se fue, yo seguia abrazando a Bella, la separe un poquito de mi cuerpo, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos

-estas bien? Cariño dime si te ha lastimado- susurre intentando devolverle la calma, ella hipo un poco, pero ya no lloraba, se limito a negar con la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme- entonces por que lloras asi? Amor, ya todo esta bien- acaricie sus cabellos y vi como sus ojitos se llenaban nuevamente de lagrimas, me abrazo de nuevo

-lo se, pero tuve tanto miedo- murmuro contra mi pecho con voz rota, parecia tan frágil que me partio el corazon- el escucho nuestra conversación y supo que estaba embarazada, si Rosalie no hubiese llegado... tuve tanto miedo por nuestro bebe- sollozo nuevamente, la abrace con fuerza, mi pecho se sentia oprimido, ahora entendia la gravedad del asunto, si Rosalie no hubiese llegado ese imbecil psicopata le hubiese hecho daño no solo a mi angel sino tambien a nuestro hijo, y a conciencia, un sentimiento sanguinario, completamente desconocido se desperto en mi, queria su sangre, queria verlo muerto, por que el habia amenazado la integridad de las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida, y alguien como el no merecia vivir.

Escuche el sonido de las pisadas, un grupo de personas se acercaba al corredor conde nos encontrábamos, haciendo sonar sus pies en el inmenso silencio que nos rodeaba, ya todos estaban en clase, unos momentos después la enfermera, una robusta mujer de unos cincuenta años, aparecio por la esquina del pasillo, acompañada de unos hombres que traian consigo una camilla, a lo lejos ya se oia el sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia, los hombres lo subieron a la camilla sin ningun tipo de delicadeza, seguramente Rosalie ya le habria explicado las circunstancias, luego de hacerlo se acercaron a Bella, a quien trataron con mucha mayor consideración, los hombres se fueron poco después, llevándose la camilla, y la enfermera nos pidio que la acompañásemos a la enfermeria, ya que Bella tenia que descansar, por el camino ella se tomo la mayor parte de la botella que le habia traido, que ahora debia estar prácticamente al natural, todo sin nunca salir de mi abrazo.

Entramos a la enfermeria y aquella mujer le pidio a mi prometida que se acostase un rato en la camilla e intentase descansar un poco, ella hizo lo que le dijeron pero su paz no duro mucho, la puerta se abrio bruscamente, dejando ver a Esme, Alice, Emmet y Jasper, seguidos por Rosalie, que me dio una mirada de "yo no los llame"sonrei con tranquilidad, a ella le debia el hecho de que Bella estuviese bien. Esme se acerco rapidamente a mi angel y la abrazo sollozando

-oh, cariño que bueno que estas bien! Estaba en el hospital con Carlisle cuando escuche lo que habia sucedido, y pedi que me trajeran en la ambulancia para verte- explico con lagrimillas en la comisura de sus ojos, ella ya veia a Bella como una hija mas, y naturalmente se preocupaba por ella de la misma manera y tambien por su nieto, todos se acercaron a Bella transmitiendo su alivio al saber que estaba bien, y Emmet le tranmitio junto con su alivio por ella sus deseos de muerte para Newton y todo lo que el le haria para ayudarle a ir por ese camino. Bella rio con algunas descabelladas ocurrencias de mi hermano y esto parecio calmarle a el, que tambien sonrio olvidándose momentáneamente de todos sus planes de tortura y homicidio destinados a Mike.

Alice fue a hablar con la enfermera, y luego salio, diciendo que nos podiamos llevar a Bella a casa y todos nosotros estabamos dispensados de las clases tambien, sus poderes de manipulación daban miedo, pero al menos por hoy me alegre del particular carisma engañoso de la pequeña Pixie.

El viaje fue bastante silencioso, todos metidos en sus pensamientos, cuando llegamos a la casa todos entramos y Bella y yo nos quedamos mirando algunas cajas cerradas que se encontraban en el recibidor

-que son esas cajas?- le pregunte a mi madre, ella solo sonrio enigmáticamente

-ya lo veran, ya lo veran, es una pequeña sorpresa, para ti y para Bella, se los dire en la cena- dijo misteriosamente, para luego reir al ver la cara de desconcierto de mi prometida, y la mia propia...

continuara..........................................

Hey!!!!

Espero que les guste!!!!

Dejen reviewsss!!!!

Sayonara!!!!

******Ovejitah06******


	32. Chapter 32

Edward pov.

-que son esas cajas?- le pregunte a mi madre, ella solo sonrio enigmáticamente

-ya lo veran, ya lo veran, es una pequeña sorpresa, para ti y para Bella, se los dire en la cena- dijo misteriosamente, para luego reir al ver la cara de desconcierto de mi prometida, y la mia propia...

las horas parecian pasar mas lentas que nunca, tenia muchísima curiosidad por aquellas cajas que habiamos visto en el corredor, antes de irnos a nuestra habitación. La hora de la cena llego al fin. Al bajar las cajas ya no estaban, Esme nos vio alli parados mirando el lugar vacio del vestíbulo y nos llamo a la mesa, arquee una ceja, en busca de una explicación pero ella solo dejo salir una risita tonta y nego con la cabeza dándome a entender que no compartiria su secreto. Bufe resignado y lleve a Bella a la mesa, mi padre llego justo en ese momento, trayendo consigo un sobre azul marino, tras lanzarse unas miraditas conspiratorias con el resto de la familia se sento como si nada, la tensión se sentia en el aire, Emmet comenzo a silbar por lo bajo, estaba a punto de estallar, y Bella no estaba mucho mejor ¡al menos podian fingir mejor!

-que buen tiempo hace hoy, no?- dijo mi idiota hermano, esto se estaba poniendo bizarro, es decir ¿Emmet comentando sobre el clima?, ¿en serio creian que podiamos tragarnos esas tonterías?

-muy bien- exploto a mi lado Bella, antes de que yo lo hiciera- podrían decirnos que esta pasando ¡nos estan volviendo locos!- suspiro, para luego enviarle una mirada envenenada a Alice que no habia podido contener sus risitas tontas por el arrebato de mi angel y volver a sentarse mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco

-bien bien, les diremos- dijo Carlisle sonriente, tomando la mano de Esme por encima de la mesa, ella tambien nos sonreia con calidez- o mejor les mostraremos- replico- empecemos por esto- nos dio el sobre azul marino que habiamos visto que traia consigo al entrar, al abrirlo nos encontramos con... aceptaciones de la universidad de Dartmouth, pero no eran aceptaciones normales, otro documento venia adjunto. Lo lei en voz alta para que Bella y los demas lo escucharan

**En el dia de la fecha me dirijo a usted primero que nada para transmitirles mis felicitaciones por haber sido aceptados en nuestra universidad, pero no solo eso me mueve a enviarles esta humilde esquela, sino tambien el deseo de ser yo, aunque desafortunadamente no personalmente, el que les transmita la noticia de que tanto la señorita Isabella Marie Swan como el señor Edward Anthony Cullen tendran el privilegio especial de acceder a la educación normalmente proporcionada aquí, a distancia.**

**Se les hace este especial favor, al estar yo enterado de las circunstancias en las que se encuentran y el estado de la señorita, a quien a propósito, debo felicitar, junto con el señor tanto por su embarazo como por su pronta boda.**

**Sin embargo, este favor a sido aceptado tanto por mi como por el consejo estudiantil, por ser una petición del señor Carlisle Cullen, a quien todos admiramos y respetamos, al ser el, un antiguo alumno de esta institución, graduado con honores tres años antes de lo previsto, y un muy recordado presidente estudiantil, por todos sus logros y toda su dedicación hacia esta universidad creimos prudente dejar esta situación bajo su juicio, al el creer esta la solucion mas prudente, todos hemos concordado. Sin mas, me despido...**

**Felicitaciones!**

**Atte.:**

**Jonathan Hurst**

**Rector**

Estabamos boquiabiertos ¡¿las aceptaciones de la universidad y un permiso especial para poder cursar a distancia?!. Dios, amaba a mi padre, Bella estaba aun en shock a mi lado, sonrei, por que yo estaba igual y la abrace con ganas, ella parecio salir de su sopor y me abrazo, completamente emocionada, comenzamos a agradecerles por lo que hicieron por nosotros, pero Esme, con un solo gesto, nos mando a callar

-esta es solo la primera parte de nuestro obsequio- dijo sonriente- no me digan que ya se olvidaron de toda la curiosidad que les produjo las cajas en el recibidor?

Ella vio en nuestros rostros que realmente nos habiamos olvidado de ello y se rio

-demos un paseo- sugirió, levantándose y tomando el brazo de Carlisle para luego salir de la casa sin decir mas, todos le seguimos, excepto Rosalie y Jasper que dijeron que esperarian en la casa, ya que era un asunto de familia, sorprendentemente, nadie discutio eso.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a un arroyo y cruzar un pequeño puente que estaba segura antes no estaba alli, tome firmemente a Bella por su cintura, ya que ella era propensa a tropezar, recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa como respuesta.

No caminamos mucho mas hasta vislumbrar un casita alli, en medio del bosquecillo

Bella pov.

No caminamos mucho mas hasta vislumbrar un casita alli, en medio del bosquecillo, era pequeña, y muy hermosa, parecia salida de un cuento de hadas, tenia un pequeño sendero de piedras que te llevaban al umbral de la puerta

-y? Que les parece?- pregunto Esme- yo misma la diseñe, tal vez sea un poco pequeña...

-no- dije rapidamente, para que ella no se hiciera una idea equivocada, sonrei con sincera apreciación- es perfecta.

-es hermosa- dijo Edward- muchas gracias por hacer todo esto por nosotros...

-shh, nada de eso- dijo Alice, impaciente- entren ya!!! Quiero que la vean por dentro!!!- sonreímos ante su entusiasmo y nerviosismo y asentimos. Al entrar nos deleitamos viendo la acogedora sala de estar, no era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña, en ella habia un piano, unos sillones, una mesa ratona, unos cuantos muebles mas y una hermosa chimenea, todo armoniosamente arreglado y dispuesto en el lugar correcto. Luego pasamos a la cocina, perfectamente amueblada, y en la pared una pequeña biblioteca de libros de cocina, sonrei ante esto. Los demas se despidieron diciendo que nos dejarian ver todo con tranquilidad.

Seguimos viendo las habitaciones, incluso habia una ya perfectamente amueblada y decorada para nuestro hijo, en la puerta, del lado de adentro habia una notita, era la letra de Alice, decia asi:

"no se preocupen por el color, el celeste va bien, es niño, creanme.

Lo siento Eddie you lose

Allie"

Al terminar de leerla nos miramos para luego empezar a reirnos, eso habia sido tan tipicamente Alice. Pasamos a nuestra proxima y ultima parada, al abrir la ultima puerta recorri con la mirada nuestra habitación, era preciosa, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para apreciarla por que de un momento a otro Edward me estaba besando, y yo ya estaba sobre la cama, esa, que mi prometido, al parecer, no podia esperar para estrenar....

Continuara...............

Espero que les guste!!!!!

******Ovejitah06******


	33. Chapter 33

Alice pov.

Todos estabamos muy felices de que las sorpresas les hubiese gustado. Supe que estarian "ocupados" bastante rato, ya que mi hermanito habia decidido atacar a Bella, ughh deje de mirar sus futuros, ver "ese tipo de cosas" con respecto a mis hermanos era lo unico lamentable de mi don, estaba segura que algun dia terminaria contándole ese tipo de traumas a un terapeuta o algo.

Al llegar a la casa Jasper y Rosalie ya habian terminado de preparar las valijas de esos dos, obviamente ellos ya sabian todo de antemano y la verdadera razon por la que se habian quedado era para preparar los ultimos detalles de la mudanza. Salte sobre mi Jazz, lo habia extrañado taaaaannto, se l odije mientras lo besaba y el rio

-has estado fuera por media hora, Allie- dijo divertido- y cuando digo "fuera" hablo de que estuviste practicamente en el patio-.

Le saque la lengua logrando que riese otra vez, me encantaba el sonido de la risa de mi novio. Me encanta todo de el. Todo esto de la boda de Eddie y Bells me han hecho plantearme si deseaba pasar toda mi vida junto a Jasper, la respuesta: un rotundo si. Asi que, una noche en vela después, luego de estar intentando vislumbrar el futuro, consegui una vision algo borrosa. Mi propia boda, en ella me veia mas madura, con algunos años mas. Desde niña habia soñado con mi boda, pero esperaria lo que fuese necesario, hasta que el se decidiera a proponérmelo, el estar a su lado era suficiente para mi.

Una hora y media después Edward y Bella entraron a la casa abrazados, se veian muy felices, ya era la hora del almuerzo, asi que Bells, luego de besar a su prometido se marcho a la cocina, donde Esme ya se preparaba para cocinar. Mi hermanito se veia muy feliz, solto un suspiro, aun con una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro y se dejo caer al sofa, al tiempo que se comenzaron a oir las dulces risas de mi madre y Bella desde la cocina. Me sente junto a Ed

-les gusto la sorpresa?- dije inocentemente, el rio y me dio un abrazo de oso, de esos que acostumbra a dar mas bien Emmet.

-lo tomare como un sip- dije divertida

-nos ha encantado, es preciosa, muchas gracias, de verdad- respondio con emocion

-ya ya, de nada, que os ha gustado mas? Digo, después de la cama- dije dejando salir una sonrisita maliciosa, no pude aguantar la risa cuando vi como mi hermano iba cambiando de colores

-Alice!!! Eso es personal!no mires nuestro futuro!- me regaño, aun visiblemente avergonzado

-es que es divertido- canturre para molestarlo

-deja de ser tan cotilla-

iba a replicar a eso cuando los demas entraron a la sala, la conversación fluyo tranquilamente hasta que Bella y Esme vinieron tambien, trayendo consigo la cena, comimos en la sala, mientras charlábamos animadamente y nos fuimos a dormir temprano, cuando Bella y mi hermano se estaban por retirar Carlisle les llamo

-mañana me gustaria que fuesen conmigo al hospital- les dijo, llamando su atención- para hacer la primera ecografia, quiero ver como esta mi nieto-.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos que asintieron entusiasmados, luego de despedirse una vez mas salieron de la casa, rumbo hacia la suya propia.

Edward pov.

Me desperte con la luz solar acariciando mi rostro, y un delicioso olor que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta de nuestra nueva habitación, me incorpore, comprobando que Bella ya no estaba en la cama, me incorpore, aun en pijama y sali de la habitación en su busca.

La encontre sirviendo hot cakes en dos platos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, en la cocina, llevaba unos zapatos de taco aguja rosados, una falda algo acampanada de color rosa pastel que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y una blusa de volados blanca, sobre su ropa tenia un delantal blanco para evitar ensuciarse, ella aun no me habia notado y tarareaba una pegajosa y dulce tonada, se veia totalmente irresistible, sexy, pero adorable a la vez, como solo ella sabia hacer. Me acerque lentamente y la tome por la cintura enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, la senti estremecerse entre mis brazos y sonrei contra su piel.

-bu-buenos dias- dijo nerviosamente, sonrei mas, me encantaba tener ese efecto en ella.

-buenos dias, cariño- susurre en su oido, repartiendo humedos besos por su cuello, la escuche gemir quedito mi nombre, volviéndome loco.

-edward, hospital...ah...Carlisle, ecografia- farfullo incoherentemente, incapaz de formar una frase completa y correctamente. Yo no estaba mucho mejor, con esfuerzo me aleje de manera renuente de su cuello, manteniéndola aun apresada entre mis brazos. Ella se giro, aun dentro de mi abrazo y rodeo mi cuello con sus fragiles brazos, sonriendo dulcemente, me beso suavemente, para luego alejarse y deshacerse de mi abrazo, tomando solo mi mano, para conducirme hasta una silla.

Me sente y comi de buena gana todo lo que habia preparado, todo estaba absolutamente delicioso. Cuando termine fui a la habitación a cambiarme mientras Bella arreglaba la cocina, puesto que ella ya se habia arreglado, cuando ambos estuvimos listos salimos de camino a la casa de mis padres, en la puerta ya nos esperaba Carlisle, con las puertas de su mercedes abiertas para que subamos, asi lo hicimos, ambos en el asiento trasero y el comenzo a conducir, rumbo al hospital general de Forks

Al llegar, el mismisimo Carlisle se dedico a hacerle la ecografia, estaba muy ansioso, y mi angel tambien, aunque intentara aparentar serenidad, sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario, tome su mano, dándole un apretón y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ella solo asintió, sonriendo tambien

-muy bien, aquí vamos- dijo mi padre, levantando la blusa de Bella y aplicando un poco de gel, senti a mi prometida tensarse, posiblemente a causa de la gelidez del gel, pero se relajo de inmediato, Carlisle le dio una sonrisa de disculpa que ella devolvió timidamente.

El tomo el ecógrafo y nos pidio que mirasemos la pantalla, alli pudimos distinguir un bultito, muy pequeño, puesto que no tenia mas que unas pocas semanas, pero ya se podia oir el rapido aleteo de su corazon, los ojos de mi amada se llenaron de lagrimas mientras una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, yo estaba igual, escuchar los rapidos palpitos del corazon de nuestro bebe, era algo maravilloso, Carlisle tambien se veia muy emocionado, nos miro a ambos sonriendo como nunca antes le habia visto. La consulta termino bastante rapido, mi padre nos dijo que todo estaba desarrollándose muy bien y en perfecta normalidad, cosa que nos hizo muy feliz, y tambien nos dio algunas imágenes de la ecografia, salimos de alli totalmente felices, tome a Bella de la cintura y la abrace con ternura, ella se abrazo a mi tambien, al separarnos un poco la bese, para luego agacharme y besar tambien su vientre.

Bella pov.

Edward me beso y luego se agacho, besando tiernamente mi vientre, esa hermosa accion me dejo muda, senti las lagrimas caer por mis ojos nuevamente, demasiado emocionada para decir nada, solo sonrei y volvi a besarle, luego salimos tomados de la mano del hospital. Pero alli, en la puerta del establecimiento se encontraba alguien a quien no esperaba, tenia una expresión algo culpable, pero miraba con enojo a Edward, este ultimo, al verle, me rodeo con sus brazos en un ademan protector, mientras desafiaba con la mirada a aquel hombre, yo no sabia que decir, de mis labios solo salio su nombre

-...

continuara........

espero que les guste!!!

Perdon por las demoras!!! ¿quién sera el que aparecio en las puertas del hospital?.. quien sabe xD

Saludos!!!!

Dejan reviewss!!! 0.^

******Ovejitah06******


	34. Chapter 34

Edward pov.

Salimos del hospital, estaba feliz, extasiado, maravillado, no habia palabra que pudiese explicar las emociones que me enbargaban, Bella se veia igual, en sus ojos brillaba una dulce excitación mientras aferraba la carpeta con las fotos de la ecografia contra su pecho, sin embargo al salir senti su cuerpo tensarse y el brillo de sus ojos cambio mostrando dolor e incomodidad, mire hacia la misma dirección, alli estaba, aquel hombre que habia terminado con todo el anterior aprecio o respeto que podia haberle tenido hace unos pocos dias, mi angel parecia en shock.

-...Charlie- articulo con los labios entumecidos, sin despegar los ojos de su padre, que me miraba con odio, envolvi a Bella entre mis brazos, n un ademan protector, mientras miraba fijamente a Charlie, desafiándole a que se atreviera a lastimar a mi prometida

-bella, quiero hablar contigo- dijo con expresión culpable, para luego mirar con asco mi agarre alrededor de la cintura de su hija-... a solas-.

-no- dije antes de que Bella pudiese articular ni una sola palabra- si tiene algo que decirle digalo frente a mi-.

-no puedes prohibirme que hable con mi hija!- grito, poniéndose rojo, pasando de la suplica a la ira de un momento a otro, sonrei con sorna ante esto, pero sin una pizca de alegria

-hablar?- pregunte escéptico- seguro que solo hablara? Que me asegura que no volvera a perder la paciencia e intentara golpearla de nuevo?-.

parecia a punto de explotar para cuando termine de hablar, pero miro a Bella, intentando ignorar que aun seguia alli, esperando a que ella contestara, yo la mire, tambien esperaba su respuesta, si ella queria hablar con el a solas no habia nada que yo pudiera hacer, mas que pedirle que no lo hiciera. Senti como mi angel afianzaba su agarre a mi cintura

-no hay nada que no puedas decir frente a mi prometido, Charlie- ella hablo con serenidad, pero tambien con frialdad, ocultando todo el dolor que verle le producia, me senti orgulloso de ella, era la mujer mas extraordinaria y fuerte que habia conocido

-charlie?- cuestiono su padre, al escuchar que ella no le habia llamado papa, o padre, sino por su nombre

-si, Charlie, me dijiste que ya no era tu hija, no?, entonces por logica ya no debo llamarte padre- respondio con tranquila indiferencia, vi como el hacia una mueca de dolor ante las resentidas palabras de mi amada.

-bella, estas siendo injusta...-dijo el claramente enfadado por aquella explicación.

-injusta?- pregunto Bella, con un brillo enloquecido en los ojos- si fuese totalmente justa, no estaria hablando contigo después de todo lo que has hecho Charlie, pero soy una estupida, y por eso sigo aquí parada-.

-Bella... siento como me comporte, no.. no debi intentar golpearte, perdi la razon cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada...- hizo una pausa- tu, al igual que yo sabes que no es un buen momento para esto y ya sabes... deberias... evitar esta situación- de inmediato senti como la ira se apoderaba de mi cuerpo al entender sus palabras, vi como el rostro de mi angel, se llenaba de rabia de dolor de decepcion... de asco por quel hombre que era su propio padre

-evitar la situación?-repitio incrédula, la ira llameaba en sus ojos- mi hijo no es ninguna "situación" que se deba evitar- mascullo, incapaz de controlar su genio, parecia como si fuese a golpearlo si la soltaba- vamos tener a nuestro bebe, te guste o no, me voy a casar con Edward te guste o no, y de ahora en adelante no quiero volver a verte, has como si hubiera muerto, por que tu estas muerto para mi, y alegrate como me alegro yo, porque es cuestion de meses ya no llevare tu apellido-.

Bella pov.

No podia creer aun lo que el habia dicho, le dejamos ahí parado mientras nosotros nos alejábamos calle abajo, Edward sujetaba mi cintura con dulzura y acariciaba mi espalda. Sentimos el ruido de un coche acercándose, cuando volteamos nos encontramos con la patrulla siguiéndonos

-piensa lo que haces hija! Solo me preocupo por ti, arruinaras tu vida! Este casamiento no durara ni un mes, sera igual que conmigo y con tu madre...- el iba a seguir, pero lo mire con odio, haciendolo callar y sin que pudiera evitarlo las palabras mas hirientes que podria haber pensado salieron de mi boca

-no, no lo sera. Ahora entiendo mas porque mama te dejo-.

Su rostro se puso en blanco, sin ninguna expresión, completamente en shock, aprovechamos la ocasión para alejarnos rapidamente de alli.

No sabia cuanto podria soportar sin derrumbarme, no note las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas sino hasta que senti el calido pulgar de mi prometido secándolas cariñosamente, antes de que pudiera estallar en llanto, un mensaje de texto llego a mi movil, lo abri, era Alice

**Hola Bells, lo he "visto" todo, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet y yo estamos esperándolos en la cafeteria a una cuadra de donde estan ahora, ¡animo Bella! Aquí estamos, para ustedes...**

**Te quiero, hermanita...**

**Creeme, tu la mejor opcion confrontarlo, pronto pasara, lo he visto.**

**Los esperamos!!!**

**Alice.**

Se lo mostre a Edward quien solo beso mi cabeza y acaricio mi espalda mientras seguiamos nuestro camino.

Al llegar al pequeño café, ambos los buscamos con la mirada, hasta ver a Alice, arrodillada en su silla saludándonos con su pequeña mano, e instándonos a ir hasta ella, obedecimos, y antes de que pudiera sentarme ya estaba envuelta en el maternal abrazo de Esme

-oh, mi pequeña, debio ser horrible para ti ese momento- dijo acongojada- fuiste muy valiente, mi niña, hiciste lo correcto-.

Le devolvi el abrazo, agradeciendo sus palabras, luego nos sentamos, frente a unas humeantes tazas que ya estaban dispuestas para nosotros.

-Esme tiene razon- secundo Emmet, muy serio, como nunca jamas le habia visto- ademas estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano se arrepentira de todo lo que hizo y dijo, y volveran a llevarse bien **si** es lo que tu quieres-.

-no-dije fijando mi atención en la taza entre mis manos- estoy segura de que nada volvera a ser lo de antes, creo que nunca podre perdonarle por sus palabras de hoy, asi como el no podra perdonarme por las mias-.

La palida y pequeña mano de mi suegra soltuvo una de las mias, dándole un cariñoso apretón

-pase lo que pase nosotros siempre estaremos aquí, cariño, nosotros somos tu familia, tambien-.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ellos eran realmente tan buenos que apenas podia creerlo

-muchas gracias, a todos, de verdad- susurre con voz rota, Edward me abrazo, besando mi frente con suavidad, infundándome animos silenciosamente, me aferre a el como si fuera mi tabla de salvación, el era mi todo ahora, junto con el niño que llevaba en mi vientre, nuestro hijo

-oh, cambiemos de tema- dijo Rosalie de repente, ganándose la atención de todos- ¿nadie quiere saber que paso con Mike?-.

todos nos miramos, nos habiamos olvidado de el, y del peligro que representaba, miramos a Rosalie, quien enseguida comenzo a explicarnos la situación...

continuara.....

hola!!!!

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por los reviews!!!

Adios!!!

******Ovejitah06******

.


	35. Chapter 35

.

Bella pov.

. -oh, cambiemos de tema- dijo Rosalie de repente, ganándose la atención de todos- ¿nadie quiere saber que paso con Mike?-.

todos nos miramos, nos habiamos olvidado de el, y del peligro que representaba, miramos a Rosalie, quien enseguida comenzo a explicarnos la situación...

-pues veran, cuando lo llevaron al hospital le curaron y todo, por cierto Carlisle no uso anestesia mientras le suturaba la herida- todos nos reimos- luego de eso unos psicólogos y psiquiatras fueron a hacerle algunos examenes y descubrieron algunos brotes pasicoticos en su personalidad, aunque yo lo note sin pruebas ni nada, ¡si con nada mas mirarlo a la cara uno sabe que algo anda muy mal con ese tipo!- negue con la cabeza, divertida, mientras Rose segui con su relato- asi que ahora Mikecito tomo un tren sin pasaje de vuelta hasta el loquero- tomo aire rapidamente después de relatarlo todo

todos estabamos muy sorprendidos, pero en todos nuestros rostros se reflejaba tambien la tranquilidad que esto nos daba. Un problema menos en que pensar.

Todos terminamos nuestros cafes entre animados comentarios y divertidas anécdotas, para luego regresar a la casa en el jeep de Emmet. Desde alli Edward y yo decidimos ir a la nuestra propia, para tener un dia relajado, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro, no habiamos tenido demasiado tiempo para hacerlo desde que...bueno, desde que empezamos a salir, en realidad.

Llegamos a nuestra propia casa y decidimos cambiarnos la ropa por algo mas comodo, como no teniamos intenciones de volver a salir optamos por ya vestirnos con nuestras pijamas, entre al baño a desmaquillarme y arreglarme el cabello, cuando termine de hacerlo, y con la pijama ya puesta, camine hacia la sala, donde mi prometido parecia no poder decidirse sobre que película poner, me rei al ver como fruncia el seño graciosamente, como si las películas tuvieran la culpa de su indecisión, el sonido de mi risa atrajo su atención. Mis mejillas se encendieron rapidamente al sentir su mirada en mi, quemándome, como si estuviese memorizando cada parte de mi cuerpo, me atrevi a mirarlo y vi como sus ojos, normalmente verdes se habian oscurecido y me recorrian sin descanso, hambrientos y llenos de deseo

-algun dia de estos vas a matarme- dijo con voz ronca, tirando las películas al suelo y acercándose a mi para besarme apasionadamente, mostrándome cuanto me necesitaba- si sigues usando esos conjuntitos terminara dándome una combustión espontanea- dijo al romper el beso, deslizando sus manos por mi cintura, sobre la tela de raso color azul electrico hasta llegar a la mitad de mi muslo donde se encontraba el dobladillo, me rei, por que ya habia desechado esa teoria desde que estuve con el por primera vez, cuando pense que seria yo quien moriria por eso. Su boca tomo posesion de la mia nuevamente, mientras el me levantaba, tomándome del trasero suavemente, haciendo que entrelazara mis piernas en su cintura

-pense que veriamos una película- dije burlona cuando nos separamos para respirar

-fue tu culpa- me respondio, dándome una de sus infames sonrisas torcidas, haciendo que mi corazon tartamudeara para luego recuperar un ritmo frenetico en mi pecho- me provocaste- cerro de una patada la puerta de nuestra habitación, y ya no hubo lugar para mas palabras que nuestros nombres, susurrándose, gimiéndose y gritándose, acompañados de palabras de amor y suspiros.

Alice pov.

-oh, por dios!- proteste, logrando que todos volteasen a verme.

Estabamos en nuestra casa, mirando una película cuando imágenes de Bella y mi hermanito se instalaron en mi mente, otra vez una de esas visiones que agradeceria no tener

-que pasa enana?- pregunto Emmet, medio asustado, pensando que era algo malo, decidi seguir el juego

-oh, creo que debemos llamar a los de N.A- suspire apesadumbrada, el me miro entre asustado y confundido

-N.A??! quienes son los de N.A? que pasa?-.

-ninfomanos anónimos- dije solemnemente- tenemos dos encerrados en una pequeña casita al otro lado del arroyo-

la estridente risa de Emmet retumbo por toda la casa y casi ahogo la de todos los demas, que tambien habian puesto la atención en nosotros

-Alice, no espies el futuro "privado" de Bella y tu hermano- me regaño Esme.

-mas quisiera yo- dije enfadada- solo vienen, no tengo control sobre eso, ¿quién podria querer ver a su propio hermano en esos terminos? Seran traumas que llevare conmigo durante toda mi vida-dije, logrando una nueva tanda de risas por parte de Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Esme.

Continuara....

Hola!!!!!

Otro cap. Espero que les guste ^^

Dejen reviews *-*

Bye!!!!

******Ovejitah06******


	36. Chapter 36

Edward pov.

Me desperte con los primeros rayos del sol, habia amanecido, sonrei al sentir la mejilla de mi Bella apoyada contra mi pecho, al igual que sus pequeñas y calidas manos, baje la mirada, para encontrarme con la divina vision que era ella estando dormida, su rostro, llenos de paz tenia una pequeña sonrisa grabada en el, sus cabellos chocolates estaban dispersos por mi torso y en las sabanas, y el sol hacia que su piel se viese casi perlada, acaricie con la punta de mis dedos sus carnosos y atrayentes labios, ella suspiro contra ellos

-edward- murmuro entre sueños, mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba, mi corazon parecio detenerse por un momento para luego iniciar su marcha como si de un caballo desbocado se tratase, ella estaba soñando conmigo, y parecia tan feliz por ello. Me di cuenta de lo en verdad afortunado que era, por tener a ese maravilloso angel a mi lado, ese que no solo amaba y me correspondia, sino que tambien me daria un maravilloso hijo, muchas personas pasaban la vida buscando a sus almas gemelas y algunos incluso las perdían o morian sin siquiera conocerlas, y mi alma gemela parecia haber venido hasta mi desde lejos, poniéndose frente a mi vista y gritándome que alli estaba, siendo tan mia como yo suyo, desde siempre y para siempre, dándome su amor incondicionalmente, sin pedir nada mas a cambio que el mio propio.

-edward- susurro nuevamente- ...te amo-

-tambien te amo-respondi, antes de separarla de mi para ponerme a su altura y besar sus dulces y suaves labios, la senti sonreir y devolverme el beso, mientras sus manos iban a mi cabello, acercándome a ella aun mas, cuando rompimos el beso escuche su dulce risa

-quiero despertarme asi tooodos los dias- dijo ella sonriendo angelicalmente, al tiempo que soltaba un suave suspiro

-asi sera, cariño- le respondi sonriente, besando su pequeña nariz.

Nos vestimos con ropa comoda y ella fue a preparar el desayuno, mientras yo me dedicaba a arreglar el desastre en el que habiamos convertido nuestra habitación, sonrei al recordar el desenlace de la que seria nuestra relajada tarde de películas, el bonito camisón de mi futura esposa estaba tirado junto a la puerta, cuando lo levante note que habia sido rasgado casi por completo por la parte del escote, me rei de eso, no recordaba haberlo hecho, mi ropa tambien estaba por todos lados, mis pantalones estaban del lado opuesto de la habitación en relacion a mis boxers, sacudiendo mi cabeza segui con mi tarea, cuando tuviésemos a nuestro pequeño tendríamos que controlarnos mas, ¿cómo era posible que la ropa terminase hecha jirones y nosotros ni siquiera notemos eso?.

Sali de la recamara una vez hube recogido todo y tendido nuestra cama, al entrar a la cocina vi a mi hermosa prometida moverse ágilmente mientras preparaba hot cakes, jugo, disponia la fruta y preparaba café, todo sin perder la sonrisa y al dulce ritmo de la canción que tarareaba tranquilamente, ella simplemente era perfecta en cada situación de la vida, cotidianas y no tanto, que se le pusiera en frente.

Cuando termino de preparar todo, dispuso la mesa y se sento a mi lado, desayunamos con tranquilidad, entre besos y risas y dulces palabras y gestos.

-hoy podriamos ir al cine, o a algun lado que desees, hacer algo juntos, fuera de la casa- propuse

-eso seria- comenzo a decir ella, pero un portazo la interrumpio, pronto el torbellino Alice estaba frente a nosotros

-...imposible- dijo terminando la frase inconclusa de mi amada- ella, Esme, Rosalie y yo nos vamos de compras, para la boda, con lo del bebe habra que adelantarla-.

-por mi seria hoy mismo- respondi, viendo como los ojos de Bella brillaban de emocion ante mis plabras tome su mano y la bese con suavidad

-de eso nada- volvio a interrumpir aquella enana del mal- minimo una semana

-una semana?- dijo incrédula mi Bella

-es muy poco?- pregunto mi hermanita, mire a mi prometida, esperando su respuesta, una enorme sonrisa se extendio por su rostro

-una semana es perfecto- sentencio, para luego mirarme, yo asenti feliz, apoyando su decisión, por un momento pense que ella estaba dudando respecto a la boda.

-bien!- grito, incapaz de controlarse Alice- pues toma tu bolso y vamonos! Tenemos todo el dia por delante!!!-.

-ah, por cierto tu tambien apurate, iras con Carlisle, Emmet y Jazz a ver tu traje y todo eso- dijo mirándome como diciendo "no te estoy preguntando", suspire, los planes de "un domingo tranquilo A SOLAS con Bella" acababan de irse al tacho, intente animarme recordando que todo esto era por nuestra boda, esa que se celebraria en una semana, funciono, durante todo el dia, incluso entre probadores y gritos que querian simular ser femeninos, provenientes del idiota de mi hermano no pude perder mi sonrisa boba, en una semana Bella y yo estariamos casados...

bella pov.

La tarde fue infernal, estaba totalmente cansada y sentia que no podia dar un paso mas, sin embargo las demas actuaban como si les hubiesen inyectado café, no dejaban de corretear de aquí para alla.

Habiamos acordado que el casamiento se realizaria en la iglesia de Forks donde solo invitaríamos a los amigos mas intimos y a la familia, excepto por Charlie, claro. Me entristecio un poco saber que no seria mi padre el que me entregara a Edward, recorde sus duras palabras, y casi se me escapa un sollozo, pero me recompuse rapidamente, Carlisle seria quien me entregase, era un hombre maravilloso que me trataba como si fuese su propia hija y parecia resplandecer de alegria por nuestra boda, yo era muy feliz por ello, todos los Cullen me habian aceptado en su familia sin ningun comentario ni reproche, ellos estaban felices de que perteneciera a su familia, nunca encontraria mejores personas.

Con renovadas fuerzas segui el laaargo camino que me quedaba, entrando a distintas pastelerias para encontrar el pastel perfecto...para mi boda.

Tambien pasamos por muchas mantelerías y demas, ya que se haria una pequeña recepción en la casa grande ese mismo dia luego de la boda, seria apenas una cena y algo de baile, nada mas, y solo con las mismas personas que estuvieron en la iglesia. Alice deseaba hacer una gran fiesta pero yo me negue rotundamente y Esme me apoyo, como sea, ella habia estado algo enfurruñada todo el camino pero eso no le impedia criticar y opinar sobre todo lo concerniente a la fiesta.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa los hombres de la familia ya estaban alli, leyendo o mirando televisión dependiendo de quien se tratara, se notaba que ellos no habian hecho tanto escandalo y no se habian tardado tanto como nosotras. Con un suspiro me sente junto a Edward y le bese, cuando nos separamos deje reposar mi cabeza en su hombro y cerre los ojos, aspirando su maravilloso aroma

-estas bien?- pregunto, cuando abri los ojos para mirarle me encontre con sus hermosos ojos queme observaban con diversión

-no- gemi, volviendo a mi posición inicial- no siento mis piernas- respondi dramáticamente, escuche a todos los hombres reirse mientras Alice se quejaba diciendo que no habia sido para tanto.

Sonrei, me encantaba este ambiente, quizás por que de pequeña no lo tuve, pero esta habitación llena de peleas tontas y risas y juegos y diversión, y sobre todo amor, esto era lo que queria para mi hijo...

Continuara........

Hola!!!

Aquí les dejo otro cap. Espero que les guste!

Bye!!!

******Ovejitah06******

*


	37. Chapter 37

Bella pov.

-Bella, respira- dijo Alice a mis espaldas, mientras sentia sus pequeñas manos darle forma a mi velo, el dia habia llegado y yo no podia estar mas aterrada, y nervios + nauseas producto del embarazo= mala combinación.

-cariño, estas palida como un fantasma, ¿no te estaras arrepintiendo o si?- dijo Esme quien arreglaba la cola de mi vestido, medio en broma, medio en serio

-mas me preocupa que sea el novio quien se de a la fuga- dije algo mareada, escuche las risas de Alice, Esme y Rosalie, que estaba sentada observándome, con el ramo que yo llevaria después, entre sus manos. Sus calidas risas aliviaron un poco mi nerviosismo.

-oye, tira el ramo hacia mi- dijo de repente Rosalie- me pondre cerca- sonrio con diversión- Emmet es lento pero no tanto, entendera la indirecta, no crees?- rio guiñándome un ojo, escuchamos a Alice resoplar.

-no tanto? Es la persona mas lenta del mundo, si no se hubiese enterado del embarazo de Bella solo lo hubiera notado cuando todos estemos en la sala de partos- bromeo.

Me rei de eso, estaban, obviamente, intentando distraerme, las deje puesto que distracción era lo que necesitaba para evitar un ataque de histeria.

-ademas el ramo debes lanzarlo hacia mi, ya he visto que me casare con mi Jazz, aunque tardara un poco... tal vez puedas darle una ayudadita al destino, no Bella?- dijo poniendo ojitos, me rei de eso, ella habia estado espiando su futuro para ver si atraparia a Jasper tarde o temprano.

-tengo una punteria horrible, y ustedes ya deberían saberlo, asi que den su mejor esfuerzo por atraparlo, yo no puedo hacer nada- sentencie, era verdad, no tenia una minima de punteria, y encima tenia que lanzarlo de espaldas ¿cómo demonios esperaban que lo lanzara directo a las manos de una de ellas?

-oh, bella estas preciosa- dijo Esme, una vez termino de acomodar y alisar la falda de mi vestido, parecia estar a punto de llorar

-gracias, Esme- dije, feliz, ella me abrazo con cuidado, para no arrugar la falda de nuevo, me mire en el espejo, y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, ellas si que sabian lo que hacian.

Mi cabello estaba medio recogido, en un moño, y definidos y complejos bucles bajaban por mi espalda y descansaban en mis hombros desnudos, mi maquillaje era suave y muy natural, resaltando mis ojos y mi boca.

El vestido se abrazaba a mi figura con gracia, el corse, estilo corazon resaltaba mis curvas, era de saten blanco, decorado con pedreria e hilo plateado, era un vestido algo inflado, Alice habia decidido que eso seria perfecto para mi, yo lo dudaba pero ahora estaba agradecida por su consejo, al verme al espejo recorde todos mis sueños infantiles, de princesas, principes, cuentos de hadas, y sonrei, aquí estaba yo, con mi vestido de princesa, esperando el momento para unirme para siempre a mi principe

-muchas gracias- dije, emocionada- a las tres-.

Alice ya estaba llorando- no te atrevas a llorar Isabella Marie Swan o arruinaras tu nueva cara- me rei ante esto, ella habia sido quien me habia maquillado, me acerque a ella y la abrace con suavidad, ella me respondio y fue calmandose. Alguien toco la puerta con suavidad, Rosalie se levanto y la abrio, era Carlisle

-estas preciosa, hija mia- dijo emocionado, se veia muy bien con su traje, mi mente empezo a imaginar a Edward con el suyo.

-gracias, tu tambien te ves muy bien- sonrei

-ya es hora de ir hacia la iglesia- dijo acercándose- pero antes quiero darte esto para que lo uses hoy- me tendio un estuche mediano, de terciopelo negro, lo abri y alli habia una hermosa tiara, se veia muy delicada

-era de la abuela Cullen- dijo mirándome a los ojos, parecia que tambien queria llorar- ella hubiese deseado que la utilizaras- sonrio.

Iba a replicar, pero Esme tomo la tiara y la acomodo en mi cabello, todos ellos me miraban con emocion, senti mis ojos picar, y las lagrimas acumularse en ellos, mas no las deje escapar, sonrei y me lance a abrazar a Carlisle

-gracias- susurre, mientras el me envolvia en un abrazo, luego abrace a Esme, a Alice y a Rosalie, quien me entrego mi ramo, despues fui escoltada por el padre de mi en-un-futuro-no-muy-distante-esposo hasta un hermoso carruaje de epoca, Alice se habia vuelto loca y se habia encaprichado en que lograria conseguir uno que me recogiera aquí, en Forks, todos estuvimos muy sorprendidos cuando lo consiguió.

No se cuando mis manos habian empezado a temblar, solo lo note cuando Carlisle tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y me observo con dulzura.

-todo estara bien- susurro, yo solo asenti

-gracias por hacer esto, por ser quien me entregue a Edward en la iglesia, significa mucho para mi- le dije sinceramente.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, pequeña, poder ser yo quien te lleve hasta el altar significa mucho para mi, tambien- sonrio. Justo entonces llegamos a la capilla de Forks.

-bajemos, ya todos estan adentro y mi hijo debe estar por tener un ataque cardiaco o algo, estaba muy nervioso- dijo con diversión mientras me ayudaba a bajar, sonrei, al menos yo no era la unica que estaba asi de nerviosa.

Cuando estuvimos de pie frente a las puertas de la iglesia, la musica empezo, me sentia como clavada al piso, Carlisle me insto a seguir, y juntos caminamos a paso lento, detrás de Alice y Rosalie quienes eran mis damas de honor y habian llegado antes, obviamente, al venir en coche. Cuando levante la vista pude ver a Edward parado junto al altar, sus ojos se veian llenos de emocion, y alli, todo el miedo parecio evaporarse de mi cuerpo, una enorme sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro, rapidamente respondida con una suya, a duras penas podia mantener el ritmo tortuosamente lento con el que debia andar, deseaba mas que nada, llegar junto a el.

Luego de lo que parecio una eternidad, me encontre a su lado, su padre unio nuestras manos y le sonrio a su hijo

-se que deberia decirte que la cuides, pero se que lo haras sin necesidad de aviso, sereis muy felices- dijo, dedicándonos una ultima sonrisa antes de dejarnos con las manos entrelazadas frente al sacerdote, que comenzo el sermón, escuche atentamente, o al menos intente hacerlo, era totalmente conciente de la calidez de la mano de mi prometido e incluso de su pulso acelerado, tanto como el mio. Llego el momento de decir nuestros votos, habiamos decidido que cada uno escribiria los suyos. Edward tomo el anillo y mientras me lo colocaba comenzo a hablar

-Ambos escogimos juntar nuestras vidas. Yo Edward Cullen, me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañero y que tu seas mi compañera todos los días de mi vida-senti como las lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, mientras una sonrisa de felicidad aparecia en mi rostro. Tome el otro anillo y repeti su accion mientras decia mis propios votos

-No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es más bien, fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos. Edward Cullen, ahora que estamos aquí, yo, Isabella Swan, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu compañera fiel, tu amiga incondicional, y tu amante eterna, atrevámonos a construir nuestro destino, porque se que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados.

Los ojos de Edward parecian tener luz propia cuando termine de hablar, supe que los mios debian de estar igual, llenos de las mismas emociones.

La ceremonia termino rapidamente, o eso me parecio, desde que dijimos nuestros votos no volvimos a apartar la mirada del otro, solo volvimos a la realidad cuando el sacerdote dijo "ya puede besar a la novia". Me acerque mas a mi esposo y el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, con tanta suavidad como si fuese de cristal, para luego unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Sentimos a los invitados estallar en aplausos, sin duda liderados por Emmet que lloraba como una niñita, sonreímos a nuestra familia, con los Cullen tambien se hallaban Renee y Joe, ella estaba llorosa y tenia una camara en su mano y mi hermanito sonreia como nunca lo habia visto, todos vinieron a abrazarnos y felicitarnos, antes de que Edward tomara mi mano y corriera conmigo fuera de la iglesia, bajo una lluvia de arroz y petalos, subimos al coche que esperaba por nosotros para dirigirnos a la mansión Cullen. La mano de Edward nunca dejo de aferrar la mia.

-la amo, señora Cullen- susurro a mi oido para luego besarme, no pude mas que sonreir estupidamente

-tambien lo amo, señor Cullen- respondi una vez nos separamos, solo para atacar sus labios una vez mas, lo senti sonreir contra mi boca

-lo se, por eso estamos aquí-.

Continuara..........

Hola!!! Espero que les guste!!!

Dejen reviews!!!

besotes!!!

******Ovejitah06******

...


	38. Chapter 38

Bella pov.

Me desperte sintiendo los labios de mi esposo contra los mios, amaba que hiciera eso, le devolvi el beso rapidamente, llevando mis manos hasta su cabello, lo senti sonreir contra mi antes de retirarse

-te traje el desayuno, hoy es el dia, recuerdas?- dijo dulcemente, sonrei, hoy era el dia de la ecografia, ya tenia cuatro meses y medio, aun no se notaba casi nada, podria haber pasado desapercibida en el instituto, si no se hubiesen dado cuenta mucho antes

--------------Flash Back (1 mes atrás)------------------------

-Si se sabe que la dureza Rockwell de pernos de cierto tipo tiene un valor medio de 50 y desviación estándar de 1,5.

Si la distribución es normal, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que la dureza muestral media para una muestra aleatoria de 9 pernos sea por lo menos 52?...- iba dictando el profesor de fisica, cuando me entraron las nauseas, intente soportar, no queria quedar en evidencia, pensaba que pasarian, pero cuando ya no aguante sali corriendo del salon sin decir ni una palabra, me meti en el baño de chicas y termine saludando a mi desayuno, escuche a alguien entrar tras de mi y sujetar mi cabello en mi nuca para que no lo ensuciara, cuando termine me sentia horrible, me di la vuelta para ver quien habia venido tras de mi, era Angela

-gracias- susurre, antes de dirigirme a el lavabo para enjuagarme la boca.

-por nada- dijo con una enorme sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie- es lo que yo creo que es???-.

sonrei, Angela era muy perceptiva, jamas caeria con el cuento de "me habra caido mal algo de lo que comi"

-si te refieres a que pronto conoceras a otro Cullen sip, es lo que tu piensas- dije divertida al ver como ella comenzaba a dar saltitos emocionada, definitivamente no le hacia bien pasar tiempo en compañía de Alice, ella me abrazo y le correspondi, escuchamos la puerta cerrarse de golpe y cuando salimos vimos a Tanya correr por el pasillo, nos habia oido.

Volvimos al salon y nos sentamos, luego de pedir disculpas al profesor. Alli estaba Edward que ni bien me sente me acribillo de preguntas, le sonrei y le dije que estabamos bien, solo habian sido las nauseas. Se tranquilizó, después supe que la unica razon por la que no habia ido tras de mi en el baño de chicas era por que Angela se levanto primero y dijo que ella se haria cargo. Suspire, el nunca dejaria de sobreactuarlo... tal vez con el segundo fuese diferente, sonrei tontamente al imaginarme nuestra casa con un par de pequeños correteando de aquí para alla, replicas exactas de su padre, suspire y acaricie disimuladamente mi vientre.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo fue cuando todo comenzo, comiamos en nuestra mesa de siempre hablando de tonterías cuando escuchamos la irritante voz de Tanya pedir silencio, todo el comedor volteo a verla, estaba parada sobre la mesa de los "populares" que en realidad ya no lo eran desde que yo me habia ido. Jah.

-quiero felicitar a la feliz pareja Cullen- dijo con fingida jovialidad- por el pequeño heredero que viene en camino!!!-termino aplaudiendo, junto con los de esa mesa, los demas parecian en shock.

me congele en mi asiento, no pense que esa perra haria algo asi. Luego mi unico pensamiento fue "oh, que demonios", recorde algo muy importante, no nos podian juzgar en lo mas minimo, estabamos casados. Sonrei con sinceridad y me pare, Edward a mi lado tambien lo hizo, abrazandome por la espalda, el tambien sonreia, no nos importaba que lo supieran, solo que no creimos necesario andar gritándolo a los cuatro vientos

-muchas gracias Tanya- dije, mientras todos en el comedor seguían en silencio- estamos muy felices tambien, por la llegada del pequeño Anthony- sonrei aun mas al sentir las manos de Edward dirigirse a mi vientre y acariciarlo, me di la vuelta y lo bese, el comedor estallo en aplausos, incluidos los profesores, muchos vinieron a felicitarnos, mientras nos abrazaban pude ver la cara de rabia de Tanya, le habia salido mal, seguramente creia que Edward aun no lo sabia o algo asi. Cuando saliamos del comedor pasamos frente a ella, que me miraba hecha una furia, sonrei angelicalmente pero le devolvi la mirada desafiante

-aplaude esa, perra-dije y escuche las risas de Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Alice y Edward, quien intentaba ahogarla en mi cuello y sonrei triunfante cuando escuche el grito de frustración de Tanya a nuestras espaldas.

--------------------fin de Flash Back--------------------------

sacudi la cabeza para volver de aquel recuerdo

-en que piensas?- pregunto Edward- tienes una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en el rostro-.

-oh, nada, solo recordaba la victoria sobre cierta zorra- dije inocentemente, antes de llevarme mi taza de te a los labios, ugh... odiaba el te, mataria por una taza de café, pero Carlisle me lo habia prohibido, gruñi, mientras dejaba la taza en la bandeja y tomaba una tostada. Al final solo tome el jugo de naranja, un par de tostadas y algo de fruta picada, le dirigi una mirada fea al te por ultima vez y levante mi vista, mi esposo me miraba divertido, tomo la bandeja de mi regazo y camino hacia la puerta

-no importa que tan mal lo mires- se burlo desde fuera del dormitorio- volvera a ti caada mañana-

me enfurruñe y cruce los brazos como una niña pequeña y escuche su risa que fue extinguiéndose poco a poco, mientras el se iba a la cocina, como el ya estaba vestido y listo para que nos fueramos, me levante rapidamente y me duche en menos de quince minutos. Me vesti con una bonita camisa blanca con volados y una falda que conjuntaba, luego me calce mis balerinas blancas, si, habia cambiado mis hermosos zapatos de ocho centímetros de taco por balerinas, a pesar de que amaba como se me veian esos infernales zapatos, la seguridad de mi bebe estaba muy por encima de mi propia vanidad, tenia terror a que pudiese caerme y hacerle daño a mi pequeño, tendría que olvidarlos en el fondo del armario por algun tiempo, recogi mi cabello a medias, utilizando un bonito broche con moño, blanco tambien me maquille suavemente y arme los bucles de mi pelo concienzudamente, luego me mire en el espejo, evaluando el resultado

-hermosa, condenadamente hermosa- escuche tras de mi, pegue un pequeño saltito y mis manos, por inercia fueron directo a mi vientre aun casi plano. Edward sonrio ante mi gesto y se acerco besándome con ímpetu, antes de retirarse y besar tiernamente el lugar donde anteriormente yo habia depositado mi mano.

Cuando por fin salimos de la casa, todos estaban alli

-que hacen aquí?- pregunte sorprendida de que hasta Emmet se hubiera levantado temprano

-obviamente vinimos para ir con ustedes a hacer la ecografia- dijo Alice, dando pequeños saltitos, sonrei y tome la mano de Edward

-pues andando, no quiero que el dr. Cullen me regañe por llegar tarde a la consulta, todos rieron, y cada parejita se fue en un auto, a excepción de Esme que viajo con Alice y Jasper.

La consulta fue muy emotiva, a pesar de que sabiamos que era un niño nos encanto que nos lo confirmaran, todas las mujeres lloramos, mientras los hombres intentaban duramente no hacerlo, luego de darnos las imágenes del estudio y asegurarnos que todo estaba bien, Carlisle nos dejo marchar, justo cuando ibamos por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida senti un repentino deseo, suspire, otro antojo, mire timidamente a Edward quien estaba al lado mio, abrazandome por la cintura, el sintio mi mirada y al notar la timidez en mi mirada supo de inmediato que pasa, se rio quedito y desvio nuestro curso hacia la cafeteria, todos nos siguieron curiosos

-a donde vamos?- Emmet fue el primero en preguntar

-bella tiene un antojo- respondio mi adorado esposo, mirándome dulcemente- que quieres, amor?-.

-pretzels y helado de chocolate- dije rapidamente, el se rio y una vez llegamos a la cafeteria del hospital me dejo en una mesa junto a toda su familia y fue a por lo que le pedi, volviendo rapidamente

-como puedes querer dos cosas a la vez?- dijo Emmet- es decir, que comeras primero?-.

sonrei, mis antojos eran muuy raros, y Emmet no lo sabia, abri la bolsita plastica de los pretzels y tome uno, hundiéndolo en el helado y llevándomelo a la boca

-ugh- dijeron Alice y Rosalie a la vez, poniendo cara de asco, mientras Esme, Emmet, Jasper y Edward me miraban divertidos, todos me miraban fijamente, senti mis mejillas arder, Emmet, que se habia portado mucho mas amable conmigo desde que supo del embarazo, y ya no me metia en situaciones embarazosas, tomo un pretzel y lo undio en el helado tambien, antes de llevárselo a la boca, logrando que todos los demas pusieran su atención en el

-no esta tan mal- dijo levantándome un pulgar, me rei, y los demas me siguieron

-cariño, tu opinión no vale mucho en estos terminos, cualquier cosa comestible te da igual- rio Rosalie a su lado, logrando que Emm intentase darle en la boca un poco de aquel snack con helado, ella fruncio su nariz en señal de desagrado y forcejeo con el, todo termino con una muy furiosa Rose con su precioso cabello rubio embadurnado con helado de chocolate

-rose... cariño... um... debo decir q-que ese color te favoreceria mucho- dijo un Emmet espantado, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo seguido por su enfurecida novia, sonrei, guardando el bote de helado y los pretzels en una bolsa, lo terminaria en casa, lejos se escucho un grito de Emmet...amaba esta familia...nuestra familia...

continuara............

hola!!!!

Aquí les dejo otro cap.!!!

Espero y les guste!!!

Besotes!!!

******Ovejitah06******


	39. Chapter 39

Edward pov.

Volvimos a casa rapidamente, y Bella se encargo de poner las imágenes de la ecografia dentro de un album de fotos que Alice le habia entregado, este era muy bonito, estaba forrado en cuero y en letras doradas se podia leer "Anthony", mi esposa estaba encantada de poder ir recopilando esas "fotos" incluso antes de que nuestro hijo naciera...mi esposa, ya pasaron cuatro meses, casi cinco desde que ella habia pasado a ser la señora Cullen, pero pensar en ello seguia sacándome sonrisas bobas.

Mire a Bella, que ajena a mis pensamientos dejaba el album sobre la mesa de la sala y se encaminaba a la cocina, muchas veces tanto yo como mi madre e incluso mi padre habiamos sugerido la contratación de alguien para los quehaceres de la casa, pero mi angel se negaba fervientemente, contestando que ella estaba embarazada, no agonizante y que a ella le daba gusto hacer las cosas de la casa, Carlisle se termino dando por vencido luego de cómo diez negativas, Esme, quien habia acotado que a ninguna mujer sobre la faz de la tierra le gustaba cocinar, lavar y demas, dejo de insistir luego de acompañar a Bella durante todo un dia, viendo como ella hacia todo en el hogar, incluso cuidar de las plantas sin perder ni un apice de la alegria y la paciencia que la caracterizaba. Recuerdo la incredulidad de mi madre cuando hablaba de ello y mi padre murmurando algo como "te has sacado la lotería". Me di cuenta que me estaba riendo solo en la sala, cuando vi la cabeza de Bella apareciendo por la puerta

-de que te ries?- pregunto, curiosa- crei que era yo la de los cambios de humor- dijo, logrando que me riera mas.

-nada, amor, recordaba todos nuestros inútiles esfuerzos para que nos dejaras ponerte ayuda en la casa- respondi, mientras me acercaba a ella y la tomaba entre mis brazos.

-por suerte ya se dieron por vencidos- suspiro ella, acomodándose sobre mi pecho, me encantaba tenerla asi.

-yo aun sigo perseverando- dije engreídamente.

-sip, por eso cuando hablas de eso, solo paso de ti- dijo ella sonriendo con malicia.

-pasas de mi?- dije fingiendo enojo, ella asintió divertida- ya veremos si "pasas de mi"- dije levantándola al estilo nupcial

-edward, no, el almuerzo- dijo ella antes de que la besara, pase por la cocina y apague el fuego, antes de correr a nuestra habitación, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara, el deseo y la necesidad que sentia por mi esposa era ineludible, y era igual o tan fuerte que el primer dia que la vi, eso nunca cambiaria.

* * *

el molesto sonido del telefono me desperto, ya era de tarde, cogi el telefono rapidamente, al notar que mi angel aun dormia apaciblemente a mi lado

-quien?- dije algo malhumorado, la voz me salio pastosa, del otro lado de la linea se escucho una estridente carcajada... Emmet.

-interrumpo algo?- dijo con voz maliciosa, gruñi.

-si, mi sueño, idiota-

-pues que te habra cansado tanto- canturreo al otro lado, intente controlarme, precione el tabique de mi nariz con mi pulgar y mi dedo indice, no podia levantar la voz por que despertaria a Bella

-llamaste solo para fastidiar o tienes algo que decir?- pregunte mordaz.

-uff.. si, hoy en la noche tienen que venir a cenar aquí, Rose y yo tenemos algo que decirles a todos-

-sobre?- pregunte sin poder contenerme

-no dire nada- dijo- solo vayan a cenar y se enteraran, mandale saludos a la señora Cullen y a mi sobrino, ok?- antes de que pudiera decir nada el me habia colgado, refunfuñe un poco y deje el telefono sobre la mesita de noche, para volver a mi posición, abrazando a Bella, ella se removio entre mis brazos y entreabrio sus preciosos ojos chocolates, mirándome con curiosidad para después sonreir hermosamente.

-Cullen te estas metiendo con mi alimentación, cuando tenga un desorden alimenticio y tu padre me regañe te echare toda la culpa- dijo poniendo morritos, me rei de ella

-no pusiste mucha resistencia- me burle, y ella se acerco a mi, acercando su boca a la mia pero sin besarme

-no valia la pena poner resistencia, mi esposo es irresistible, caeria de todos modos- murmuro, haciendome soltar una risita y sonreir como un idiota antes de sentir sus labios amoldándose a los mios.

* * *

bella pov.

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen, después de un breve recorrido por el prado que cumplia la funcion de jardín de la casa, cruzando el pequeño puente que conectaba ambos lados del arroyo, el clima estaba algo frio, pero aun era soportable.

Al entrar a la sala, nos encontramos con todos alli reunidos, a excepcion de Rose yEmmet que aun no llegaban y Esme a quien se escuchaba tararear desde la cocina, me quite el abrigo rapidamente, y luego de saludar a todos, me dirigi hacia la cocina, con deseos de ayudar a mi suegra.

-hola, cariño, como te sientes hoy?- dijo la adorable madre de mi novio en cuanto me vio, dejando todo lo que hacia para abrazarme afectuosamente

-muy bien, Esme, gracias por preocuparte- conteste devolviéndole el abrazo.

Una vez nos separamos comenzamos a cocinar a la par.

-que crees que quieran decirnos?- pregunte sin poder contenerme tras unos minutos de comodo silencio. Ella suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-no lo se, pero no me molestaria que comencemos a hablar de otro nietito-bromeo, mis ojos casi se me caen de las cuencas, no habia pensado en ello, pero parecia bastante probable todos sabiamos que la relacion de ellos era sumamente... física. Esme se rio de mi expresión.

-pero realmente se tanto como tu- dijo mientras comenzaba a tararear bajito, pense que Carlisle tal vez no lo tomaria tan bien, pero luego recorde la eterna calma que parecia envolver al doctor y sonrei. Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y supimos que solo podian ser ellos, terminamos de colocar todo en la mesa y el resto de la familia se unio para sentarse a cenar.

Alice, quien estaba sumamente ansiosa, intento preguntar, pero Rosalie la mando a callar, diciéndole que hablarían de ello, luego de la cena. Ella puso morritos y se enfurruño como una niña pequeña, pero no volvio a insistir.

Una vez terminamos todos volvieron a la sala, repantigándose en los sillones, mientras Esme y yo preparábamos café y llevábamos platos con masas y galletitas. Una vez nosotras terminamos y nos unimos a el resto. Fue entonces que Emmet empezo a hablar con una seriedad que no le conociamos pero en su rostro aun prevalecia una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad

-bueno, como saben tenemos algo muy importante que decirles- comenzo, pero se vio interrumpido por la pequeña Pixie

-tendre otro sobrinito?- pregunto maliciosa y Rose, quien se habia llevado la tacita a la boca termino atorándose

-oh-por-dios- dijo cuando pudo respirar libremente una vez mas, con el rostro completamente sonrojado- claro que no!- chillo, mirando asesinamente a mi cuñada.

-oh...lastima, bueno, entonces de que se trata?-

-Rose y yo hemos decidido que una vez vayamos a la universidad, nos mudaremos juntos- conto Emm con una sonrisa boba, Rose se veia igual de feliz- ya hemos hablado con sus padres, nos dieron guerra, pero han terminado por acceder-.

-claro, nosotros somos los ultimos en enterarnos- dijo Carlisle, fingiendo estar dolido, demostrando asi que no tenia inconveniente con ello. Todos les felicitamos y les deseamos suerte, Emm, se quejo porque ni mi esposo ni yo asistiríamos a la universidad con el, el era una ño mayor pero habia dejado correr un año para ir con su hermano, me senti un poco culpable, pero muy feliz cuando Edward me abrazo y dijo que aunque lo lamentaba ahora habia dos personas mas importantes que todo eso en su vida, refiriéndose a mi y a nuestro pequeño Anthony, que parecio querer hacer acto de presencia, pegando una patadita, justo donde Edward habia posado su mano, el se vio sorprendido, pero luego sus ojos reflejaron una intensa ternura, y acaricio la zona que el habia golpeado desde dentro

-pateo- dijo emocionado, mientras me miraba, el nunca habia podido sentir una antes, a veces pasaba, pero eran contadas, mi pequeño solia ser muy tranquilo...

continuara...........

hola!!!!

Mil millones de perdones por la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas personales algo... complicados, que me impidieron seguir desarrollando la historia durante estos dias, pero ahora todo esta bien y confio en poder seguir subiendo los caps con la frecuencia acostumbrada...

Espero que les guste el cap!.

Besotes!!!!

******Ovejitah06******


	40. Chapter 40

6º mes de embarazo...

bella pov.

Mi embarazo era cada vez mas notable, y mis cambios de humor lograban preocupar y divertir en partes iguales a mi esposo.

La primera vez que una blusa me fue chica por mi pancita, fue un hecho emocionante, sin embargo luego siguió yendo en aumento y vinieron los cambios de humor, donde me ponia histerica y gritaba y lloriqueaba por que "estaba hecha una vaca" y nada me quedaba. por suerte Alice siempre conseguia calmar mis arrebatos.

Ya estaba pasando mi etapa de antojos, no eran tan frecuentes, y Edward agradecia que yo no fuera de esas mujeres que tenian antojos de las cosas mas extrañas a mitad de la noche.

Hace unas semanas Renee se divorcio de Phil, estaba deshecha, por suerte tenia a Joe alli, que cuido de ella tan bien como lo hubiera hecho yo, al parecer el casi no le prestaba atención y se habia obsesionado con su carrera, mi madre le habia dado el ultimátum, diciéndole que si el no ponia mas de su parte por esa relacion se tendrían que distanciar, aunque ella hablaba de "tomarse un tiempo"y el dolor de mi madre fue grande cuando el prácticamente le dio los papales de divorcio ya firmados a la semana. Unos dias después Phil ya habia salido del pais, yendo a probar suerte en un equipo de béisbol donde habia sido recomendado.

Ahora tanto mi madre como Joe vivian en Seattle, y podiamos vernos con frecuencia, ella habia intentado enfocarse en su papel como abuela y evadir el tema de su separación, aun asi cada vez que la veia no podia evitar notar su mirada ensombrecida, juro que si tuviese a ese idiota enfrente le dispararia, estaba segura de que Joe me ayudaria a esconder el cuerpo. En verdad estaba muy decepcionada de aquel hombre, me habia parecido un buen partido para mi madre, parecia cariñoso y compañero, pero me habia equivocado, solo esperaba que Renee pudiese superarlo pronto, aunque estaba segura que era algo muy duro, yo misma me encontre pensando que sucederia si Edward decidiese alejarse asi de mi... la respuesta fue; que no podria sobrevivir, el era mi vida, y en mi lista de prioridades estaba por encima del oxigeno.

-en que piensas, amor?- escuche preguntar a mi esposo, a quien, hundida en mis cavilaciones, no habia escuchado volver de la tienda.

-solo tonterías mias- sonrei, restándole importancia, el me sonrio de vuelta y se acerco a mi para besarme, le recibi gustosa- te amo- susurre, y el ataco mis labios de nuevo

-tanto como yo a ti, mi angel- respondio, abrazandome, y el pequeño Anthony dio una pequeña patadita haciendo que Edward riese y acariciase mi abultado vientre

-y a ti tambien, pequeño, no me habia olvidado de ti- susurro dulcemente, las lagrimas se me agolparon en los ojos, estaba estupidamente sensible y Edward era taaan tierno, eso era una mala combinación.

Prepare un almuerzo ligero, y luego mi esposo y yo decidimos ir a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para nuestro pequeño.

Caminamos por el centro de Port Angeles durante bastante rato, compramos todo lo que creimos necesario y algunas cosas que no lo eran, tambien. Ibamos volviendo al auto, Edward llevaba todas las bolsas por que según el "jamas consentiria en que su embarazada esposa llevase las bolsas, aun si estas solo contuviesen toallas", rodee los ojos y deje que las cargara, la verdad me parecia terriblemente tierno que se preocupara tanto por nosotros.

Cuando llegamos al sitio donde habiamos aparcado comenzamos a guardar las cosas en el maletero, pero una frenada justo a nuestro lado acaparo la atención de ambos, un coche patrulla habia aparcado a nuestro lado, vimos a Charlie salir, que parecia igual de incomodo por el encuentro que nosotros. Se aclaro la garganta y me miro, para luego desviar su vista a Edward, trago duro antes de hablarnos

-hola, Bella, Edward- dijo, acomodándose la parte superior de su uniforme con nerviosismo

-hola, Charlie- dije, mientras Edward se limito a asentir con la cabeza, habia adoptado una postura rigida, y su mandibula se mantenia apretada. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, sus palabras acerca de abortar a nuestro pequeño habian quedado gravadas a fuego en la mente de Edward, y tambien en la mia. Muchas veces me habia planteado hablar con mi padre, discutir acerca de lo sucedido, y tal vez incluso formular las palabras "te perdono", aunque esto ultimo hubiese sido poco probable. Muchas veces a lo largo de estos meses esta escena se habia repetido, veia el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que lo llamaba Charlie, en esos momentos queria ir y abrazarlo, y olvidar todo, pero entonces era cuando veia tambien ese velado rencor hacia mi esposo y su firme convicción de que tanto mi matrimonio como mi hijo eran unos errores, y todo el dolor y el rencor volvia a mi con mas fuerza...

* * *

3 meses después.....

Edward pov.

Estabamos desayunando, mi hermosa mujer luego de terminar de acomodar lo necesario en la mesa se sento a mi lado, comenzamos a conversar amenamente sobre lo que hariamos ese dia, cuando vi como ella se tensaba y palidecia, para que luego su rostro se retorciera de dolor, me puse frenetico, me levante rapidamente, y mire hacia abajo cuando senti el piso resbaloso, habia un charco, senti como la sangre huia de mi rostro

-c-creo que rompi aguas- dijo Bella con dificultad, devolviéndome a la realidad, me levante con rapidez, y tome el bolso que habiamos preparado para esta ocasión para luego llevar a mi esposa hasta el auto, arranque con rapidez y me puse en marcha a toda velocidad, mientras conducia llame a casa, intentando ignorar los gemidos y grititos ahogados de mi angel, estaba aterrado, Alice fue quien contesto

-ya viene- dije apresuradamente- el bebe va a nacer-

-...

continuara..........

hola!!!! Lamento real realmente las demoras, pero entre el instituto, el trabajo y Bellas Artes no tengo tiempo para nada, y cuando tengo tiempo lo unico en lo que puedo pensar es en dormir, ya queda poco para que termine la historia, espero que les guste este cap.

IMPORTANTE! Aviso que para esta historia tengo pensado hacer una secuela, se va a llamar: "años después...¿felices para siempre?". Pero a pesar de eso "oh, my love" va a tener un final conciso.

Besos!!!!!

******Ovejitah06******


	41. Chapter 41

Edward pov.

-ya viene- dije apresuradamente- el bebe va a nacer-

-lo sabemos, ya estamos en camino- dijo Alice en tono tranquilizador- lo vi hace unos instantes, estamos todos de camino al hospital-.

-oh, gracias a dios- dije mientras expulsaba ruidosamente todo el aire que hasta ahora habia mantenido dentro de mis pulmones y colgue sin despedirme, mire a Bella mientras esquivaba un auto en la carretera, ella estaba sentada en el lado del copiloto, y estaba incluso mas palida que de costumbre, y note que hacia inmensos esfuerzos por no gritar cada vez que venia una contracción, le tendi una de mis manos y ella se aferro a esta rapidamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-grita todo lo que quieras, amor, ni siquiera tienes que contenerte- le dije intentando aligerar el ambiente, al notar que otra contracción habia llegado, demasiado rapido.

-nuestro hijo no nacera entre gritos y maldiciones- dijo poniendo énfasis a cada palabra, a pesar de estar asustado, que va, aterrado era la palabra, no pude evitar ni suprimir la sonrisita que se formo en mis labios, aun ahora ella mostraba toda su testarudez aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor. Estabamos llegando al hospital cuando los dolores volvieron, ella solto un pequeño siseo, pero no paso de eso, yo la mire, terriblemente preocupado y ella al notarlo sonrio

-no pasa nada, cariño, todo esta bien- susurro y no pude evitar sentirme un completo inútil, ella estaba sufriendo y preparándose para traer al mundo a nuestro hijo y aun asi no pasaba por alto mi estado de animo e intentaba tranquilizarme cuando ella debia estar aun mas aterrada.

Detuve el volvo en la puerta del hospital, alli ya estaba toda mi familia, y Carlisle traia consigo una silla de ruedas, Emmet abrio la puerta y translado a Bella a la silla para que luego mi padre comenzara a llevarla a el interior del establecimiento, le di las llaves a Alice, para que se encargara del coche y corri tras mi esposa, al alcanzarla volvi a tomar su mano y bese su frente, mi padre me pregunto que tan frecuentes eran las contracciones le comente que eran casi seguidas, en el auto habia tenido bastantes y no habiamos tardado ni diez minutos, el solo asintió y nos dirigio hacia la sala de partos. Cuando ingresaron a Bella me pidieron que me colocara la bata esterilizada, junto con el gorro antes de entrar para posicionarme junto a mi esposa, ella volvio a aferrar mi mano, con mas ímpetu que antes, como transmitiéndome todo sus nervios por lo que venia, le di un suave apretón y una sonrisa de aliento, recordándole que estaba alli.

Las contracciones se hicieron mas frecuentes y la partera le dijo que comenzara a pujar, no podia ser conciente del tiempo, sin embargo me parecio demasiado, veia a Bella tragarse los gritos que intentaban escapar de su garganta, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas traer al mundo a nuestro hijo, algunos mechones de cabello se habian adherido a su frente, que se encontraba recubierta por una fina capa de sudor, pero cada vez que creia que ella se daria por vencida, demasiado cansada como para seguir ella volvia a intentarlo, con aun mas ímpetu, sin duda era una mujer extraordinaria, toda una guerrera.

Momentos después un suave llanto rompio el silencio, mientras sentia que la mano de mi angel se relajaba, al igual que su rostro mientras hacia unas inspiraciones, vi a los doctores tomar un pequeño bultito en sus brazos y llevárselo para limpiarlo, mire a Isabella, que tenia su atención puesta en mi, tambien. Su mirada estaba llena de felicidad y esperanza, el medico volvio pronto con nuestro pequeño envuelto en una cobijita azul, lo deposito en los brazos de Bella, quien lo acomodo cariñosamente, nuestro hijo parecio reconocerla al instante, ya que sus sollozos fueron reemplazados por pequeños y divertidos ruiditos

-bienvenido, mi pequeño Anthony- susurro mi angel mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de el, yo no pude mas que mirar embelesado la hermosa imagen que tenia frente a mi, esos seres tan perfectos eran mi familia, mi nueva familia, con delicadeza acaricie el rostro de Anthony que me miraba con curiosidad

-bienvenido a la familia Cullen, hijo mio- susurre con la voz llena de emocion, y mi pequeño formo una inocente sonrisita mientras hacia gorgoritos, dejándonos a ambos momentáneamente hipnotizados.

Acaricie luego el rostro de el perfecto angel que por algun extraño destino bajo del paraíso solo para estar a mi lado, ella sonrio dulcemente, y no pude evitar bajar mi rostro hasta rozar sus labios con los mios, entregándonos todo el amor y el cariño que poseiamos por el otro en esa dulce muestra de afecto.

-te amo- susurre, y vi como la sonrisa de ella se ensancho un poco mas

-yo mas- susurro, mirándome a los ojos, me pregunte si los mios estarian igual, ya que los suyos parecian tener luz propia.

No tuvimos mucho tiempo mas, toda la familia irrumpio en la habitación, deseando conocer al nuevo integrante. Fui conciente de las felicitaciones y los abrazos, devolviéndolos con calidez, sin embargo mis ojos no abandonaron mas que escasos segundos los rostros de mi angel y nuestro pequeño milagro, sonrei, agradecia que mi vida no fuese un cuento de hadas, este no era el final feliz, nuestra nueva vida recien estaba comenzando...

FIN

Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Les fue indiferente?

Dejen reviews!

Espero que les haya gustado, aquí termina esta historia, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, estoy feliz de haber terminado este proyecto que me propuse, pero tambien llevo una sensación de perdida, por que quise a cada personaje, sufri, ame, odie, y fui feliz con cada uno de ellos y ahora sus "historias" y aventuras han llegado a su final, pero creo que la felicidad es mas fuerte que esta sensación, por que conte con el apoyo de todas/os los que han leido mi historia y han dejado sus comentarios, animándome a seguir y a mejorar cada dia, asi que solo me resta decir: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y nos vemos en la secuela!!!!!

ATTE.

Ovejitah06...


End file.
